Prince Dragon Of The End Beast
by Benito Camelas
Summary: Muchas veces, las personas tratan de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, esa es la meta de Issei Hyōdō, demostrar a todo el mundo el poder de la nueva generación, aún cuando todo el mundo lo vea como enemigo, el luchará por demostrar su poder, el poder del príncipe dragón de la bestia del fin.
1. Awakening

**Hola querida comunidad, aquí estoy yo con este nuevo proyecto, el cual espero y les agrade.**

 **La historia de este es algo curiosa en realidad, buscaba videos crack de anime para reírme un poco, y vi un fragmento de un capu de la segunda temporada, entonces me dije: "¿por qué no hacer un fic que comience desde la segunda temporada en vez de la típica infancia que manejo?" y bueno, luego de leer un par de veces uno de los mejores fics del fandom me inspiré, manejaba una idea similar a la mía pues ambos comenzaban desde el mismo punto, es decir, la segunda temporada, planeé los detalles y la duración que este tendrá y decidí iniciar, aprovechando que la idea estaba fresquita.**

 **El fic no tendrá un harem extenso como el que acostumbro manejar, de ocho a diez como mucho, y no serán las mismas genéricas, a excepción de dos, tampoco tendrá a Grayfia, Venelana, Gabriel o Penemue, ni mucho menos un Fem. Vali, ya verán por qué.**

 **Deseando que les guste, comenzamos.**

* * *

 **Prince Dragon Of The End Beast.**

 **Capu1: Awakening.**

* * *

 **E** l ser humano no es la única criatura racional sobre la tierra, la mayoría de los mitos y leyendas de las que se hablan son verdad, Dioses, héroes, ángeles, demonios, dragones, Yōkai.

Todos son parte de una cadena de convivencia, viviendo bajo una frágil tregua.

Hace mucho tiempo una gigantesca guerra asoló a dos especies en general, los ángeles y los demonios. Los respectivos líderes de cada bando se enfrentaron entre ellos, causando caos y desastre en el mundo, aunque luego de un tiempo, decidieron retirarse.

Pero años después, una nueva facción nació: los ángeles caídos.

Seres privados de la gracia divina, no eran completamente ángeles, ni tampoco totalmente demonios, eran una parte de ambos.

Dicha facción se encargó de facilitar una nueva guerra, la cual ahora al contar con tres especies diferentes, se hizo más desastrosa.

Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza surgió, la batalla entre los dragones celestiales.

Dos míticos dragones se enfrentaban entre sí, diezmando en su lucha los ejércitos de los tres bandos, viéndolos solo como daño colateral.

Por tal razón, los líderes de las tres facciones se aliaron para derrotarlos, y lo lograron, los sellaron en [Sacred Gears], obras maestras del dios bíblico, dadas a los humanos para enfrentarse al mundo sobrenatural.

El cénit de la guerra dio como resultado la muerte de los principales líderes de los tres bandos, hecho lamentado por sus respectivos congéneres.

Pero, para su fortuna, una paz surgió entre ellos, una paz que ahora se estába viendo amenazada.

* * *

En una pequeña ciudad norteamericana se encontraban dos personas, una mujer y un niño, la mujer observaba el horizonte con una expresión serena y algo amarga, casi nostálgica.

El niño por su parte solo mantenía una sonrisa alegre y radiante, observando de forma curiosa el como una paloma dejó su regalo en el fino sweater de un ejecutivo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – fue la pregunta que la mujer le hizo al niño al escucharlo reírse.

-no es nada Kaa-chan, no me prestes atención- contestó el chico, antes de observar a una pareja de novios, dicha pareja compartía un beso cálido –oye Kaa-chan, ¿qué están haciendo ellos dos? –

\- ¿uh?, ah, así que era eso, pues ellos están… emm, se están demostrando su afecto- respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-ahhh- murmuró el chico -no entendí-

-lo entenderás algún día, Issei- murmuró la mujer mientras le revolvía su cabello castaño –que dices, ¿vamos a comprar chocolates? –

Un brillo enorme salió de los ojos amielados del niño, uno que le sacó una sonrisa minúscula a la mujer frente a él.

-claro, ¿Qué esperamos? – el niño castaño no se molestó en negarse ante el ofrecimiento de su aparente progenitora.

-entonces vamos-

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron de allí.

* * *

 **Diez años después**.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado con rapidez desde aquel día, justo ahora, un joven de cabello castaño corto, ojos avellanados y complexión atlética se encontraba en un playground.

* * *

 **Issei Hyōdō.**

Un joven chico de apariencia "normal", hijo de una demoniza y un hombre humano, portador de uno de los artefactos más temidos en el mundo, la [Boosted Gear], una Sacred Gear de nivel [Longinus] con un dragón sellado en su interior, manifestada en un guantelete rojo en el brazo izquierdo del usuario.

* * *

El chico hacía algunas repeticiones de calistenia con un esfuerzo mínimo, cualquiera que lo viese estaría impresionado, más la persona junto a él no lo estaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, su rostro se mostraba inamovible.

-48… 49… y 50, listo- murmuró el chico bajándose de la barra donde se ejercitaba.

-hola Ise- saludó la persona junto a él, esta persona era una niña de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y vacíos.

-Ophis, cuanto tiempo- saludó el chico, abriendo sus brazos, la morena entendió y se lanzó hacia él, comenzando a abrazarlo.

* * *

 **Ophis.**

Conocida como Ophis Ouroboros, Diosa dragona del infinito, una entidad anterior a la vida misma, nativa de la brecha de las dimensiones, su vasto poder es temido por cualquier ser viviente, bueno, casi.

Cuando era niño, Issei se conoció con ella, llevándose bien al instante, la amistad entre ellos era tan grande que la chica ya lo consideraba de su propiedad.

* * *

-sí, ha pasado mucho- la morena decidió soltarlo y lo miró a los ojos –quiero pedirte algo-

-claro, dime- el chico sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica.

-quiero que vayas a Kuoh, hay algo que necesito que hagas- pidió la pelinegra, mientras el castaño seguía sin perder su sonrisa.

-si me lo pide la loli suprema más kawaii del mundo no puedo negarme…- contestó el castaño –pero tengo una condición-

\- ¿condición? –

-sí, quiero que hagas "eso"- murmuró el chico.

-no hay problema- contestó la morena, la cual cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió.

Su expresión monótona se vio reemplazada por una sonrisa adorable, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente y un rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

Ese era el fruto de años de trabajo conjunto, al principio, la niña no mostraba expresión alguna, pero con el paso de los años, el chico logró hacer que la niña mostrara expresión, aunque fuese solo por un momento.

-aaawwww~ Kawaiiii~- el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara por unos instantes, esta vez, sin trabajo previo.

Luego de soltarla el chico tomó la palabra.

-ahora dime, ¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga? –

-pues…- uno de los dedos de la morena se transformó en una serpiente, la cual abrió su boca de forma desmesurada, el chico metió un par de dedos allí y sacó un sobre.

-vamos a ver…- el castaño comenzó a leer la carta luego de abrirla, abriendo sus ojos un poco, para luego cerrarla y sonreír –bien, cuenta conmigo-

-gracias Ise- agradeció la morena.

-bueno, voy a prepararme, algo me dice que mañana será un día interesante-

\- [y que lo digas] – una voz grave se escuchó en la mente del chico, tal voz le pertenecía al dragón sellado en la Sacred Gear

* * *

 **Ddraig Goch.**

Conocido como el dragón emperador de la dominación, Sekiryūtei, dragón eterno, dragón galés, dragón creciente o dragón celestial rojo, un dragón de altísimo nivel y rival del dragón blanco, capaz de destruir dioses con facilidad con sus legendarias llamas, actualmente sellado en la Sacred Gear de su compañero y anfitrión, Hyōdō Issei.

* * *

El chico se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero se detuvo abruptamente, su camisa estaba siendo jalada por Ophis.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico, girándose a verla.

-no quiero que te dañen, toma una-

-no, no quiero hacerlo Ophis, creo que puedo defenderme solo- por primera vez en el día, el chico mostraba un rostro de molestia.

-tómala- insistió la niña entreabriendo su boca.

-no- negó el chico de nueva cuenta.

-hmmm- murmuró la morena, antes de poner el mismo rostro adorable.

-hah- el chico suspiró derrotado –está bien-

La morena lo hizo agacharse un poco.

-he visto cómo se las das a los demás, ¿no puedes hacerlo de forma "normal" conmigo? – ante la pregunta del chico, la pelinegra negó con su cabeza casi de forma instantánea –…está bien-

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios, el chico trató de alejarse al sentir como algo ingresaba forzosamente a su garganta, pero la morena se rehusó a soltarlo, imprimiendo con sus manitas algo de fuerza en las mejillas de este.

Ambos se separaron, la chica se mantenía inmocional, o eso parecía, mientras que el castaño tenía una cara graciosa, sonrojado, echando humo de sus orejas, y para completar, una sonrisa pendeja.

-suerte Ise- sin más que decir, la chica se desvaneció en el aire y el chico se alejó de allí.

\- [bueno] – comentó el dragón, tratando de sacar a su portador de su ensimismamiento – [eso fue inesperado, creo que eres un cabrón con suerte, eres el primer ser en besar a Ophis] –

-me robó mi primer beso- murmuró el chico.

\- [y ella te dio el suyo] – complementó Ddraig – [sabía que mostrarle películas francesas era mala idea, con lo curiosa que es ella] -

-olvida eso Ddraig- musitó el chico con una sonrisa agónica –si contamos con suerte, mañana conocerás a tu rival-

\- [eso es lo que espero] – exclamó el dragón con emoción – [con tu linaje no creo que sea problema vencerlo, y más si cuentas con la ayuda de Ophis] –

-sabes que prefiero morir antes de depender de ella ¿verdad? Mi orgullo no me permite hacerlo- espetó el castaño.

\- [pero si mueres Ophis estará triste, eso sin contarla a "ella" y a tu grupito] – argumentó el ente sellado – [además, solo actúas, sé que no morirás tan fácil, eres peor que un fénix, y si llegas a morir, Ophis irá al Hades para traerte de regreso] –

-no me ayudes tanto- murmuró el chico con diversión, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

 **Día siguiente, Academia Kuoh.**

* * *

La academia Kuoh es una de las instituciones educativas más reconocidas de Japón, antes era una academia privada donde solo se admitían mujeres, pero ahora era mixta, aunque la proporción de género sigue siendo desigual, 7 mujeres por 1 hombre.

Lo más curioso es que casi ninguno de esos hombres tiene novia, simplemente no saben a quién elegir entre tantas mujeres bellas.

Pero eso no es relevante, no ahora.

La academia de Kuoh, y la ciudad en general, están al cuidado de 2 influyentes clanes demoniacos, aunque, lo único que hacen es pavonearse de ello.

Justo esa noche, la academia estaba siendo víctima de un ataque.

Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, decidió dar inicio a sus planes de guerra, usando a las dirigentes de la ciudad como cebo.

El plan del caído era reforjar una espada legendaria llamada Excalibur, destruida en la segunda gran guerra; tal espada era reconocida como la legendaria asesina de demonios, debido a sus enormes capacidades.

Planeaba usarla para asesinar a las dirigentes de clan.

Pero él no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraban tres personas, dos sacerdotes y un ángel caído de género femenino, aunque ambos sacerdotes estaban fuera de combate, uno muerto y otro inconsciente.

Por su parte, las dirigentes demoniacas también tenían un plan, distraer al caído por espacio de una hora mientras se enviaban tropas de refuerzo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El enorme poder del ángel caído no debía desatarse, pues la ciudad se pondría en alerta, por lo cual, uno de los dos clanes, el clan Sitri, se encargaría de hacer una barrera para aislar la pelea de la ciudad.

Dicha decisión disminuyó significativamente la fuerza de ataque del clan restante, el clan Gremory.

Las esperanzas parecían perdidas para los demonios, aún necesitaban treinta minutos más y sus fuerzas estaban por debajo de cero.

Sin embargo…

…una nueva esperanza llegó.

 **Crash.**

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la barrera se destruyó por obra de una armadura blanca con gemas azules distribuidas por todo el cuerpo.

Kokabiel al ver al recién llegado, su gesto se contorsionó en una mueca de furia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vali? – gritó el caído asqueado.

Kokabiel era un hombre de cabello negro algo largo, piel palida/verdosa, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas y una expresión demencial, acentuada con sus dientes aserrados.

-Vali-sama…- murmuró el ángel caído femenino, una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas, vestida con un traje que no dejaba mucho a la pervertida imaginación de quien la viese.

-no es nada en realidad, Azazel me mando a llevarte- contestó la persona dentro de la armadura, de forma jovial y despreocupada, apareciendo frente al pelinegro, impactándole un potente puñetazo en el vientre, el cual lo mandó a volar, literalmente.

-ma-maldito dragón blanco, so-solo me llevarás con ese pisado si yo lo permito hahaha- el caído creó una enorme lanza de luz de color amarillo y de dispuso a lanzarla hacia la armadura, la cual alzó su brazo.

\- {divide} {divide} {divide} – una poderosa voz se oyó provenir de las gemas de la armadura, y para sorpresa de todos, la lanza se hizo cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

-esto es aburrido- murmuró el peliplatino desapareciendo de allí, reapareciendo atrás del caído, arrancándole sus diez alas de un solo tirón.

-gaaaaaaahh- gritó el caído con dolor en sus palabras.

-tu siempre quisiste ser el villano más OP de la serie, pero no eres nada sin estas alas- susurró la armadura con burla –ahora deberás arrastrarte por el suelo como el gusano que eres-

Con un golpe en el cuello de Kokabiel, el combate terminó.

-trae al sacerdote inconsciente, tu vienes conmigo, Raynare- indicó el sujeto dentro de la armadura.

-ha-hai- respondió la caída luego de superar el shock de ver a su líder ser derrotado de forma tan sencilla.

-es hora de irnos- murmuró el platino, alejándose volando de allí, siendo seguido por la pelinegra, quien llevaba al sacerdote inconsciente en su espalda.

* * *

La dirigente del clan Gremory era Rias Gremory, una bella mujer de cabello rojo escarlata, su título nobiliario consistía en un caballero de nombre Yuuto Kiba, una reina de nombre Akeno Himejima, un alfil llamada Asia Argento, y una torre, llamada Koneko Toujou.

Por su parte, la dirigente del clan Sitri era Sona Sitri, una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas enmarcados con lentes, su título nobiliario consistía de más piezas, su reina llamada Tsubaki Shinra, su caballero, el cual era una joven chica que se hacía llamar Tomoe Meguri, sus dos alfiles llamadas Kusaka Reya y Hanakai Momo, y dos peones que sumaban 5 piezas, Genshirou Saji y Ruruko Nimura.

Ambas líderes de clan no podían estar más agradecidas con ¿dios? Bueno, con su santo de devoción, habían sido salvadas justo a tiempo, pero aun así, las preocupaciones seguían en sus mentes.

* * *

El chico conocido como Vali volaba acompañado de Raynare, ambos llevaban un ritmo estable, ni muy rápido ni muy lento.

Sin embargo, ambos se tensaron de repente al sentir una potente aura, la cual igualaba a la de Vali, tal vez hasta lo superaba.

-buenas noches- saludó una joven voz masculina, poniéndolos en alerta.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una armadura roja con gemas verdes repartidas por diferentes lugares, viéndose igual de intimidante que la blanca.

-tu eres…- murmuró Raynare sorprendida.

-Hakuryūkō, quiero hacerte una propuesta- declaró el Sekiryūtei con seriedad.

-Raynare, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? – pidió Vali –esta es una conversación entre dragones celestiales-

-hai- acató la morena intimidada.

-dame al sacerdote y espérame con el cuervo.

-hai- volvió a repetir la ojivioleta, antes de alejarse.

\- {así que despertaste rojo} – la voz de un dragón se escuchó provenir de la armadura de Vali.

\- [lo mismo digo, blanco, aunque es extraño que tu hostilidad haya bajado] – comentó el dragón rojo.

\- {tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también} – respondió el dragón blanco.

* * *

 **Albion Guiber.**

El otro dragón celestial, conocido como el dragón efímero, el dragón emperador de la destrucción, el dragón desvaneciente, el dragón celestial blanco, dragón inglés, o simplemente Hakuryūkō, acérrimo rival del dragón rojo, su veneno puede matar dioses con facilidad.

Actualmente está sellado en la Sacred Gear tipo [longinus], [Divine Dividing], la cual es portada por Vali.

* * *

\- [al parecer ambos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, nuestros anfitriones son interesantes] –

\- {sí que lo son, hasta otra ocasión, rojo} – murmuró el dragón blanco, cortando contacto.

\- [hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, blanco] –el rojo imitó la acción de su rival y guardó silencio.

-y bien, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Sekiryūtei? – preguntó Vali, creando una barrera para evitar ser oídos.

-es muy simple, Hakuryūkō- contestó el castaño – ¿sabes que es la "brigada del caos"? – preguntó el chico.

-he escuchado de ellos- asintió el de armadura blanca, deshaciendo la armadura, mostrando un joven chico de cabello platino y ojos azul rey - ¿acaso eres de ellos? –

-en efecto- asintió el de la armadura roja, deshaciéndola para dejar ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados –mis camaradas quieren que te unas a ellos-

\- ¿tus camaradas? – preguntó el peliplatino.

-sí, te contaré más si decides venir conmigo-

-ya veo- el platino puso una sonrisa ansiosa - ¿y qué pasa si me niego? –

El castaño suspiró aburrido.

-si te niegas…- el castaño soltó un suspiro aburrido -…no me volverás a ver nunca, morirás sin luchar contra tu rival predestinado- la respuesta del castaño desencajó por completo a Vali.

\- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó el peliplatino.

-justo como lo oyes, míralo de esta forma, si vienes conmigo, lucharás contra gente fuerte, dioses, dragones, portadores de poderosas Sacred Gear, y contra mí también- ofreció el castaño.

-bien, déjame pensarlo… acepto- accedió el platino de forma inmediata.

-perfecto, entonces toma este círculo mágico, nos contactaremos contigo muy pronto- el castaño le dio al peliplatino un papel con un círculo mágico dibujado en este -hasta nuestro próximo encuentro-

-espera- exclamó Vali –me llamo Vali Lucifer- el castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido, antes de mostrar una sonrisa salvaje –quiero que me digas tu nombre, Sekiryūtei, por cierto, tómalo-

-bien, acércate- el platino obedeció mientras le entregaba el cuerpo del sacerdote –me llamo Hyōdō Issei, pero mi verdadero nombre es…- el chico le susurró algo al oído del platino, el cual puso una sonrisa de éxtasis puro y ansias de batalla -…nos veremos muy pronto-

Con esas últimas palabras, el chico desapareció junto al sacerdote en un relámpago rojo.

El cuerpo de Vali comenzó a temblar de emoción mientras llevaba su mano libre a su rostro.

-jejeje…HAHAHAHAHAHA- una risa maniaca adornó las facciones del chico –no puedo pedir más, mi rival no es tan diferente a mí después de todo-

La barrera se deshizo y Raynare no tardó en llegar.

\- ¿Qué quería el Sekiryūtei, Vali-sama? – preguntó la caída – ¿y dónde está el sacerdote? -

-nada importante, de hecho…- el platino sonrió con arrogancia –…vas a olvidar que lo viste-

 **Flash.**

Un círculo mágico azul apareció en la cabeza de la chica y esta cayó inconsciente.

-bien- el platino creó un portal azul y por él envió a la caída y a Kokabiel, para luego desaparecer el también.

* * *

-revísenlo, curen sus heridas y llévenlo al interrogatorio, quiero hablar con él- Issei apareció en los cuarteles generales de la brigada del caos, su rostro mostraba una expresión indiferente.

-hai, Issei-sama- asintió un hombre vestido como científico, cargando al sacerdote en sus hombros para luego alejarse de allí.

El castaño suspiró aburrido y se recostó en un sofá.

-Issei-sama- murmuraban algunas chicas vestidas como magas, observando al chico con una expresión soñadora.

Era algo curioso de ver, el castaño no tenía nada destacable, su apariencia era relativamente normal, y aun así era popular entre las mujeres de las diferentes ramas de la brigada, al punto de que muchas de ellas contemplaban la idea de declarársele.

Cuando les preguntaban porque era que el chico les gustaba, algunas decían que era por su rostro sencillo, otras por su increíble poder, otras que les gustaban sus ojos o su cabello, otras más decían que su porte y actitud de chico malo y despreocupado, y otras más decían que simplemente no lo sabían, en resumen, pocos sabían que esto tenía que ver con el dragón sellado en su interior.

El sex-appeal, digo, el castaño se puso de pie al sentir un aura conocida por él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Ise? – preguntó Ophis.

-mejor de lo que esperaba, la información del dragón blanco era correcta, solo tuve que decir "batalla", y aceptó sin problema- contestó el chico.

-ya veo- murmuró la dragona –por cierto, "ella" te mandó llamar-

-ya veo, de seguro querrá saber cómo me fue, siempre tan sobreprotectora- murmuró el chico –gracias Ophis, iré a verla entonces-

Sin más palabras, el chico se alejó de allí, siendo imitado por la morena, la cual mordió una barra de chocolate y se alejó hacia el lado opuesto.

* * *

-y eso fue lo que pasó Onii-sama- esa era Rias Gremory terminando de contarle su relato a un joven y apuesto hombre de cabello rojo, bastante similar a Rias.

-así que el dragón blanco, no me esperaba eso, su nivel debe ser alto para vencer fácilmente a un ángel caído de 10 alas- murmuró el pelirrojo con preocupación.

-Sirsechz-sama…- una bella mujer de cabello platinado y ojos grises llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

-dime, Grayfia-

-si el dragón blanco despertó, ¿no cree que el dragón rojo también pudo haberlo hecho? – opinó la peliplateda.

-es probable, cualquiera de los dos sería un recurso invaluable para las facciones, aunque al parecer el blanco está con los caídos, solo queda el rojo, y la probabilidad que los ángeles lo tengan es alta, no podemos confiarnos- murmuró el pelirrojo –por cierto, el ataque a esta academia ha tenido consecuencias para ti, hermanita-

-a-a qué te refieres onii-sama, ¿no será que…? –

-sí, los altos mandos decidieron acelerar tu matrimonio- asintió el hombre.

-matricidio dirás…-

-como sea, aun así, logré manipularlos un poco, tu matrimonio no se adelantará, pero, deberás irte a vivir al inframundo desde mañana- informó Sirsechz, el hombre que ostenta el título de rey demonio.

-eso no es una mejora…- musitó la heredera con tono apagado.

-lo sé, y como también sabía eso, logré hacer que no te envíen al inframundo, pero a cambio de eso, Riser se vendrá a vivir al mundo humano la otra semana-

\- ¿Qué? –

-como oíste, ahora, debo ir a hablar con alguien, al parecer algo interesante está por suceder pronto, cuídense- sin más palabras, el hombre desapareció de allí junto a la peliplateada.

-maldición, debo hacer algo para evitarlo- murmuró la pelirroja mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

* * *

El chico se encontraba en una pequeña sala, en esta se veían tres mujeres, una frente a él y las otras dos a sus lados.

La que se encontraba frente a él tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos de color azul grisáceo con lentes rojos de semimontura, la que se encontraba a si izquierda tenía el cabello rubio y ojos claros, vestía una especie de uniforme azul con detalles en blanco y dorado.

Por último, y muy para los celos de la rubia, a la derecha del castaño se encontraba otra mujer, esta aparentaba estar en los inicios de sus veinte, largo cabello de color castaño rojizo y ojos de color azul grisáceo, lápiz labial rosa, y un pequeño lunar al lado inferior izquierdo de su boca, vestía una especie de kimono color vino tinto con líneas diagonales de diferentes colores.

-y eso fue todo, el Hakuryūkō aceptó sin oponerse- informó el chico.

-ya veo Issei, así que eso fue lo que sucedió- murmuró la castaña de lentes mientras masajeaba su puente nasal –menos mal que no te sucedió nada, estaría muy preocupada-

-no tiene de que preocuparse Katerea-san, mi Ise-kun es bastante fuerte- comentó la castaña rojiza, aprisionando el brazo del chico entre su busto.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, Fūka- replicó la mayor –por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Jeanne? –

-vine a acompañar a I-kun- respondió la rubia con simpleza, no lo he visto desde hace mucho y quise venir a verlo-

-ya veo, puedes retirarte Issei, mis contactos me han avisado que habrá una reunión de paz entre las tres facciones, se realizará en Kuoh, pobres ilusos- indicó la castaña de lentes –así que comienza a prepararte, saldremos de las sombras muy pronto-

El chico sonrió de forma salvaje, sonrisa correspondida por el par de bellezas junto a él.

-está bien…- murmuró el castaño, sus ojos cambiaron a un verde intenso por unos instantes –se hará como digas… mamá-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Y listo, otro para el baúl de recuerdos, ¿Qué les parece? ¡Comenten carajo!**

 **Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes esperaba esto, ¿verdad?, como ven, Katerea Leviathan es la madre biológica de Issei, por eso el cabello castaño, además Vali lo reveló por encimita.**

 **Ahora, la historia no será muy larga, irá hasta el volumen 10 y ya comencé con el dos, así que no esperen 1M de palabras.**

 **No daré aclaraciones porque quiero que ustedes mismos las digan en los comentarios.**

 **La frecuencia de actualización de esta y mis otras historias depende meramente de su recepción, así que la que mejor sea recibida será actualizada más rápido, advertidos.**

 **Las apariencias de los personajes estáran en mi página de face el dia 25, vayan al perfil y la verán.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Team

**Bueno, pues que decir, estoy muy feliz al ver el recibimiento que tuvo este proyecto, y como lo prometí, actualizaría el que más atención recibiera, en este caso, este.**

 **Así que ya saben, si quieren que actualice un fic con rapidez, comenten en él.**

 **También al parecer les dejé muchas dudas en el primer capu y esa era la intención, así que me doy por bien servido, no se preocupen, las respuestas llegarán a su tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su atención en este trabajo, en serio, son los mejores.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capu2: Team**

* * *

 **L** uego de la charla con su madre, el castaño se dirigió hacia su casa, esta era una pequeña posada con cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar y una cocina.

Algo modesta, pero agradable, el chico no necesitaba los lujos que los demonios les gustaba presumir, de hecho, él era bastante humilde.

Ingresando a su habitación, el chico decidió darse un baño para relajarse.

Luego de hacerlo, decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, el castaño observó a una bella mujer de largo cabello castaño rojizo, la cual estaba cocinando.

\- ¿Fūka-chan? – preguntó el chico, haciendo que la mencionada girara un poco hacia atrás.

-ah, hola Ise-kun- saludó la castaña con una sonrisa alegre.

-creí que estabas entrenando- comentó el castaño, mientras un poco de baba escurría por su boca.

La mujer sonrió con orgullo, creía que su reveladora vestimenta y su escultural figura eran la causa de la reacción del chico.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, lo que hizo que el chico babeara era la comida que vio sazonarse en la sartén, aunque también reconocía la belleza de la chica.

-sabes que no me gusta el trabajo físico- puntualizó la chica con algo de recelo.

El chico soltó un suspiro aburrido mientras le daba la espalda.

-entiendo…- murmuró el castaño, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, la mujer no logró ver la creciente sonrisa malvada en el rostro del chico -…es una lástima, creo que escogeré a Jeanne, ella si se esfuerza por hacerse fuerte-

\- ¿q-qué? – exclamo la mujer, incrédula –n-no hablas en serio ¿ve-verdad? –

La única respuesta que recibió del chico fue solo un escueto encogimiento de hombros, antes que el mencionado saliera de allí.

-e-espera… n-no lo hagas Ise-kun- exclamó la castaña, comenzando a perseguirlo.

Si, la estrategia del chico era una estrategia bastante artera, pero funcionaba, además, el solo bromeaba.

* * *

La castaña duró persiguiéndolo por espacio de cinco minutos, aunque luego el chico se aburrió y le aclaró que solo bromeaba.

después de eso, el chico fue a hablar con su grupo para que se prepararan, pues al parecer algo grande estaba por venir.

Y eso nos sitúa en este momento.

* * *

-así que eso sucedió – fue el comentario de una bella mujer, esta tenía cabello violáceo y ojos de color azul claro, en su hombro derecho reposaba una naginata plateada con un extraño diseño de hoja.

-sí, aunque lo más probable es que falten unos días para eso- asintió el chico.

\- ¿y que planea hacer entonces, Ise-sama? – preguntó otra joven, esta, por su parte tenía cabello azul trenzado, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas como un elfo.

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada, salvo estar listos para cuando la guerra comience, Medea-

-ya veo, entonces seguiré entrenando- murmuró otra joven, solo que esta tenía cabello rosa y unos lentes de sol que impedían ver sus ojos.

-es lo mejor, cuídense mucho, chicas- con esas palabras el chico desapareció de allí.

-no se ustedes, pero creo que Ise-sama está algo enojado- murmuró la peliazul, poniéndose una capucha que eclipsaba su rostro.

-sí, eso parece- asintió la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué lo tendrá así? Generalmente es muy calmado- fue la pregunta de la pelimorada.

-pues a saber…- masculló una recién llegada Fūka.

 **-** ho, ¿acaso al fin comenzarás a entrenar, Fūka? – preguntó la peliazul con algo de sorna.

-no creas que me agrada hacerlo Medea- espetó la castaña rojiza -…pero necesito fortalecerme si quiero lograrlo-

\- ¿lograr que? – inquirió esta vez la pelivioleta.

-pues verás Kan'u, Ise-kun abrió un concurso…- contestó Fūka.

\- ¿concurso? – cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-así es, dijo que quien lograse forzarlo a usar su [Balance Breaker] tendría una cita con el- la voz de una recién llegada Katerea captó su atención –…fue un consejo de mi parte-

-entiendo…- murmuró la peliazul, aunque en su rostro se mostraba **determinación.**

-así que eso es lo que lo enojó- reflexionó la pelirrosa.

-te equivocas Medusa, el no tuvo problema, de hecho, dijo que varias podrían hacerlo, la causa de su enojo es otra- corrigió la castaña de lentes.

\- ¿otra? – interrogó Fūka.

-sí, pues verán… resulta que al parecer se va a realizar una reunión entre facciones, algo muy conveniente para demostrar nuestra existencia- respondió la mayor -el problema es que al parecer se va a cancelar, y por si fuese poco, nuestro informante fue asesinado-

\- ¿tiene que ver con su oficio de informante? – cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-no, fue un hecho aislado, en fin, resulta que las hermanas de dos de los satanes actuales estudian en una academia ubicada en la ciudad natal de Issei, Kuoh- contestó la castaña de forma calmada.

-así que básicamente quieren que entre a estudiar allí para que recolecte información sobre la reunión, ¿verdad? – opinó la peliazul.

-en efecto, me sorprende que lo hayas deducido Medea, no por nada eres descendiente de la original- elogió Katerea, mientras Medea apretaba un poco sus puños –…el punto es que Issei no quiere estar allí, desde niño le enseñé bastantes cosas, y no le agrada mucho el tema de estudiar lo que ya sabe-

-entiendo…-

-pero, les tengo una propuesta- las palabras de la mujer robaron la atención de las cuatro mujeres –ustedes son humanas, ¿verdad? – las mencionadas asintieron –y, ¿no les gustaría estar con Issei en la academia?, así tal vez no se aburra en ese lugar-

-estudiar… ¿con Ise-sama? – murmuró la peliazul, con un ligero sonrojo ocultado por su capucha.

-sí, ¿Qué opinan? – las cuatro chicas asintieron ante el ofrecimiento de Katera Leviathan –bien, no me gusta hacer esta clase de trabajos, pero lo haré porque se trata de Issei, voy a inscribirlas en la academia, prepárense, comenzarán en dos días-

Sin más palabras, la castaña se fue de allí.

-bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo iré a entrenar mis jutsus, conseguiré esa cita con él- comentó Fūka, comenzando a alejarse.

-no si lo logro primero- retó la peliazul.

-eso quisieras, brujita de quinta- la pelivioleta se introdujo en la conversación.

-hah, ustedes tres no cambian, ¿verdad? – la pelirrosa negó con su cabeza –peleando por algo como eso… cuando seré yo quien obtenga esa cita-

-ha, eso lo veremos-

Si, al parecer las cuatro mujeres guardaban sentimientos por el chico, aunque este era tan denso que ni cuenta se daba de ello.

* * *

Con Issei

* * *

-muy bien sacerdote de quinta, quiero que me digas cual era el plan que tenía Kokabiel- exigió el castaño, frente a él se encontraba un joven hombre de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, sentado en una silla metálica.

-kyajajajaja, no, nononono, no recibiré órdenes de un demonio de sexta- se burló el peliblanco mientras sacaba su lengua –eres una cucaracha, mocoso demoniaco-

\- ¿uh? ¿una cucaracha? suena interesante eso que dices albino de mierda-

 **Pam.**

Una devastadora patada impactó en la cabeza del albino, quien salió disparado, empotrándose en una pared.

A una gran velocidad, el castaño lo tomó de la camisa y lo estampó contra el suelo, antes de darle una patada en el vientre, que lo levantó casi un metro del suelo, rematándolo con un codazo.

-…pues esta cucaracha te está dando una paliza, así que entonces…- el dragón se arrodilló un poco y levantó la magullada y sangrante cabeza del albino -…si yo soy una cucaracha, ¿Qué eres tú, estúpido? –

-u-ugh, fuck, eso dolió, maldición, desearía tener una Excalibur-chan en mi mano, estarías hecho picadillo mierdecilla de Satán-

\- ¿una Excalibur? – murmuró el chico mientras atrás de él el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse, asomando en este lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una espada, de color rojo –esta espada pertenecía a mi padre, no me reconoce como su portador debido a que soy un demonio, tampoco se me dan bien las espadas sagradas, prefiero las demoniacas, en fin, ¿por qué no me haces picadillo si eres tan verraco? –

Con un veloz movimiento, el chico tomó la empuñadura y sacó una espada de hoja recta, para luego lanzarla al suelo, cerca al sacerdote.

-esa es la Excalibur Ruler, el fragmento más poderoso de Excalibur, tómala y hazlo- ofreció el castaño.

-e-espera, ¿Excalibur Ruler?, ¿tu padre? No jodas marica, ¿eres hijo del traidor ese? – el albino se rehusó a tomarla mientras miraba al castaño con fastidio.

-así es, Ryuto Hyōdō es mi padre, ahora, si no vas a tomarla…- de la misma fisura apareció otra espada, pero esta era diferente, emanaba un aura tóxica y desagradable, pero al ser tocada por el castaño se calmó totalmente.

-e-espera…-

El chico puso la hoja de la espada cerca del cuello del albino, la patógena aura de esta se filtró por el cuello del sacerdote, haciendo que las venas en el cuello de este se brotaran y se tornaran negras.

-esta espada es Graham*, en manos de un humano es poderosa, pero en manos de un demonio es imbatible- expuso el chico –esta espada no se preocupa por su portador, me era difícil sostenerla debido a mi parte dragón, pero impuse mi voluntad sobre ella, ahora me obedece totalmente-

\- ¿Por qué, m-me dices esto? Mierdecill…- el albino se detuvo, no era bueno provocar a un enemigo que estaba en un nivel superior al suyo, hasta él lo sabía.

\- ¿por qué? – preguntó el castaño, recogiendo a Ruler, para luego guardarla con rapidez, evitando daños –porque si no me dices lo que quiero saber, te mataré con ella, desearía decirte que es genial pero no, te dolerá… y mucho-

-está bien, está bien, te lo diré-

-bien, te escucho…-

* * *

 **Katerea Leviathan** era quizás la mujer más fuerte en toda la brigada del caos, su poder podía codearse con el de un Maou o un serafín, tal vez fuera nada comparado con Ophis, quien no tenía género definido, pero no era de subestimarse.

Sin embargo, más allá de su privilegiado linaje no tenía nada, no tenía ambiciones, ni sueños, no tenía nada, después de la guerra civil que azotó el inframundo lo perdió todo, perdió su familia, perdió su prestigio, y perdió su lugar, siendo reemplazada por otra persona, una supuestamente "más capaz".

Katerea no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, ella no se interesaba en casi nada, pero sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo, la ambición de estos tuvo serias consecuencias en el inframundo, y ella fue tachada de tirana, siendo expulsada.

Su corazón se llenó de odio contra el gobierno actual del inframundo, planeaba la destrucción de este, pero todo cambió cuando lo conoció a él…

 **Ryuto Hyōdō.**

Conocido como la tercera mano de Dios, Ryuto era un exorcista de la iglesia ortodoxa, antes de pasar a la custodia de la iglesia católica.

De niño, fue víctima de numerosos experimentos inhumanos, todos con el fin de "hacerlo una herramienta de Dios", y sí, lo convirtieron en una herramienta, el albo color de su cabello era una prueba de ello.

Cuando tuvo la edad adecuada para poder manejar una espada, fue tomado bajo el cuidado de la iglesia católica romana, allí fue entrenado por uno de los exorcistas más legendarios de la historia de la iglesia, Vasco Strada.

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico demostró un tremendo potencial, solo siendo igualado por Strada en sus años de juventud, por tal razón, las esperanzas de toda la iglesia recayeron en sus hombros.

Fueron varios los años que estuvo bajo el servicio de la iglesia, realizando toda suerte de misiones y encomiendas de la institución, hasta ese día…

El día en el que se enteró de la verdad más oscura de la iglesia, la ausencia de su líder principal.

El día que buscó las respuestas antes sus superiores, recibió la sinfonía de los mil insultos, lo tacharon de hereje por algo que "simplemente no debía saber", y lo persiguieron buscando matarlo.

Sin embargo, logró escapar y se estableció en una pequeña granja.

Un día, mientras fue al pueblo a comprar algunas herramientas, se encontró con ella…

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, el amor nació en sus corazones.

No fue rápido, mucho menos romántico, ambos eran de mundos distintos, tenían sus diferencias, pero gracias a su amor lograron allanarlas.

Ninguno tenía nada, solo se tenían a ellos mismos, y sucedió lo inevitable…

Ciertamente era algo hilarante, ver a un exorcista teniendo un hijo con una demoniza, pero era cierto, ambos habían tenido un hijo.

Pero por desgracia, el destino cruel se encargó de hacer de las suyas.

Ryuto enfermó gravemente, la leucemia que padecía derivaba directamente de los experimentos que sufrió en su infancia, Katerea trató de reencarnarlo, pero sus [Evil Piece]* se negaban a hacerlo, así que su alma dejó este mundo, no sin antes despedirse de ella y de su pequeño bebe.

Ahora sola, la mujer decidió viajar por el mundo junto a su pequeño hijo, pero pronto los miedos llegaron a su mente.

Ella era lo único que su pequeño tenía, si algo le sucedía él se quedaría totalmente solo, así que no dudó cuando le ofrecieron un puesto en la brigada, podría vengarse, y su hijo estaría protegido por Ophis, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Aunque no todo fue color de rosas, el poder de su hijo se manifestó, y su mentecita se abrió, comenzó a madurar, hasta que el niño llegó a una conclusión, una que marcó su destino.

Este mundo estaba mal, instituciones corrompidas por la ambición monopolizaban todo, los nuevos talentos no tenían oportunidad de sobresalir, por eso mismo, él se encargaría de cambiar todo el mundo conocido, el mundo humano, el cielo, el inframundo, todo dejaría de ser igual, su poder y el de sus camaradas serían la clave para ello.

El pequeño Issei tomó una decisión…

Él cambiaría el mundo, aún si debía destruirlo primero.

* * *

-hah- un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña al recordar cómo había cambiado su hijo en los últimos dos años.

El chico había cambiado su actitud huraña y melancólica por una más amable y despreocupada, y todo gracias a ellas.

Tal vez tener personas por quien luchar era la clave para arrancar las escamas que protegían el corazón de su hijo.

No podía estar más agradecida con ellas.

-bueno, será mejor que comience a organizar la transferencia de ellas, estoy segura que a Issei no se negará a ello- murmuró la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

1 hora después…

* * *

\- ¡me niego! – rugió el castaño, estrellando su mano contra la mesa - ¿tienes idea de los problemas que tendré cuando la noticia que llegó un chico nuevo a la academia junto a cuatro mujeres que dicen ser sus novias? ¡las conozco madre! Vas a meterme en problemas… y ellas también-

-lo sé, pero no puedes negarte, los tramites ya fueron hechos, lo siento hijo- la castaña tomó la palabra mientras leía un pequeño libro.

-fuck- murmuró el chico con desánimo, dejando que su cabeza se estrellara en el borde del escritorio.

-fufufu, vamos hijo, no seas pesimista, ellas vivirán contigo en la misma casa, podrás hacer _lo que quieras_ con ellas, ellas aceptarán gustosas-

\- ¿l-lo que quiera? – un hilillo de sangre salió de la nariz del chico al imaginarse él en escenas nada santas con aquellas diosas, sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza, el chico volvió a sus cabales - ¿pe-pero que estás diciendo madre? ¡U-una madre no debe decirle eso a su hijo! –

\- ¿por qué no? Ellas tienen mi completa aprobación, quiero ver a mis nietos, además, se sentirá bien-

-e-esto se puso raro- murmuró el castaño ante la incomodidad del asunto –hablamos luego, mamá- el chico se alejó de allí con un sonrojo monumental en su rostro.

-fufufu, es divertido verlo avergonzado- murmuró la mujer para sí misma –me recuerda tanto a él-

* * *

El día siguiente había llegado, y el chico comenzaba a despertar como de costumbre, lo único diferente era el extraño bulto que había a su lado izquierdo.

Un momento… ¿bulto?

Rápidamente trató de reincorporarse, sin éxito alguno, así que, aplicando un poco de fuerza, logró sentarse.

-mmm~- un leve quejido femenil se escuchó a su lado.

-pe-pero que mierdas…- un masivo sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del chico, mientras un poco de sangre escurría de su nariz; un sinfín de pensamientos pervertidos cruzaban su mente, y lo curioso es que no sabía con quién.

Levantando un poco la sábana, el chico se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Su largo cabello azul se escurría rodeando su rostro dormido, mientras una delgada tela transparentada a manera de bata cubría su magnífica figura.

En efecto, se trataba de Medea, una de las mujeres que pertenecían al grupo del chico.

La cuestión era ¿Qué hacía ella en ese momento y lugar?

-M-Medea, oye, de-despierta…- era lo que murmuraba el chico tratando de despertarla.

-…- pero nada, la hermosa chica seguía en su mundo.

-supongo que lo mejor será dejarla dormir un poco más- suspiró el chico para sus adentros –iré a organizarme y preparar el desayuno-

El castaño salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica dormir plácidamente.

* * *

La hora del desayuno pasaba sin problemas. Claro, el chico preparó el desayuno mientras la peliazul comenzaba a despertar, luego de hacerlo, ambos comenzaron a desayunar con un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos.

-I-Ise-sama…y-yo quisiera disculparme con usted, po-por lo de anoche, fue un accidente- la mujer aprovechó para romper el hielo.

\- ¿accidente? – el chico ahondó en el asunto con curiosidad –cuéntame, ¿Cómo sucedió? –

\- ¿uh?, pu-pues, trataba de desarrollar un hechizo de teletransporte, sí, eso, y luego ocurrió un fallo, y resulté en su habitación- la chica dio su excusa, una muy mala si le preguntaban al chico –el fallo agotó mis reservas mágicas y no pude volver, l-lo siento-

-entiendo- el chico no le creyó nada, pero lo dejó así, no quería causarle dolores de cabeza a su bella acompañante –bueno, yo iré a lavar los trastes, si quieres, puedes esperarme aquí-

-déjemelo a mí, Ise-sama- ofreció la chica.

-no, eres mi inquilina, así que solo espérame aquí por favor- negó el chico con una sonrisa amable.

-pe-pero…-

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-

-está bien- asintió la chica con algo de tristeza, quería demostrarle al chico que ella podía serle de ayuda.

-hey, quita esa cara triste, no me gusta verte así- como si el chico le leyese la mente, continuó –solo lo hago por cordialidad contigo, no es porque no seas capaz-

-de acuerdo- la sonrisa volvió a los labios de la peliazul, la cual se sonrojó un poco.

-espérame aquí por favor, no me tardo- ante el asentimiento de la chica, el castaño se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos, dejándola sola.

* * *

Luego de hacer algunas labores sencillas, la pareja salió de la casa en dirección al cuartel general de la brigada.

Al llegar allí fueron recibidos como siempre, aunque la hechicera encapuchada recibía miradas de odio y envidia de algunas mujeres.

No tardaron en llegar a la sección que pertenecía al chico, en ella se encontraban entrenando Kan'u, Medusa, Fūka y Jeanne, las cuatro miraban a Medea con un horrible sentimiento de odio.

-uh, ¿hola? – saludó el castaño tontamente.

-hola- respondieron las mencionadas de forma tajante.

-parece que decidieron entrenar- murmuró la encapuchada con algo de seriedad.

-y-yo… hah, debo ir a la ciudad a reconocerla, ha pasado mucho tiempo y necesito familiarizarme con ella, así que, pues, si ustedes quieren, pueden ir conmigo- ofreció el castaño.

–no estoy incluida para entrar a esa dichosa academia, pero me gustaría acompañarte- comentó Jeanne - ¿es una cita múltiple? –

-pues si lo quieren ver de esa forma…- murmuró el chico.

-acepto- contestaron las chicas, Medea incluida.

-bueno, entonces nos veremos aquí en una hora- el chico sonrió para luego salir de allí.

En cuanto el castaño salió, las mujeres solo se miraron entre ellas de manera inexpresiva, mientras Medea creaba una barrera anti-sonido.

Las cinco chicas asintieron, y luego…

-¡yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!-

* * *

La hora había pasado, y luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la academia, no ingresaron pues no querían llamar la atención.

-así que esta es la afamada academia Kuoh- musitó la pelimorada.

-no parece la gran cosa- murmuró Fūka de forma despectiva.

-lástima que no pueda estudiar aquí, pero eso no importa, mientras pueda estar junto a mi I-kun no hay problema- Jeanne abrazó al chico mientras corazoncitos salían de sus ojos –así sea en el mismísimo infierno estaría con él-

Esta escena llamó la atención de muchas personas, las cuales comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "retorcida", "enferma", "desquiciada" y otros sinónimos de la palabra.

-bu-bueno, mejor vallamos a otro lugar… la gente comienza a vernos raro- murmuró el chico la última parte.

-sí, vamos-

* * *

El grupo comenzó a recorrer la ciudad, visitando lugares como las heladerías, los parques, los sitios turísticos, las chicas por su parte se memorizaron donde quedaba la "red zone" de la ciudad, ¿la razón? Ni siquiera el chico lo sabía, pero el escalofrío de su espalda no auguraba nada bueno, hicieron casi de todo, incluso vieron una peli en el cine.

Luego de pasar un rato, el grupo llegó a la entrada de la residencia del chico.

La casa era en sí bastante sencilla para una casa japonesa, nada ostentosa ni destacable, una casa de dos pisos con seis habitaciones, una sala de estar una cocina y tres baños; le agradaba la casa, era casi igual a la que tenía en la brigada.

-es una casa muy linda- comentó la pelimorada, contemplando el exterior de la residencia.

-así es, se parece a la casa de Ise-sama- asintió la encapuchada.

-yo creo que…- Jeanne se detuvo abruptamente al percibir un aura demoniaca, y no fue la única, todos la sintieron.

-la sintieron ¿verdad? Parece que viene hacia aquí, sin embargo, se siente muy refinada para ser un renegado, es un demonio clase alta- comentó el chico, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-es probable que sean las herederas de la ciudad Ise-sama- opinó Medea.

-no lo creo, esto es una coincidencia, hemos ocultado al máximo nuestras auras, así que no son ellas, debe haber otro de clase alta en la ciudad- murmuró el chico, afilando su mirada al ver como dos personas se acercaban a su posición.

No pasó mucho antes que una pareja hiciera su aparición frente a ellos.

La primera persona se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y vestimenta formal pero desarreglada.

La segunda persona era una bella y voluptuosa mujer de cabello y ojos de color púrpura, con múltiples y costosas alhajas.

-oh- comentó el rubio, deteniéndose en seco al ver a las cinco mujeres –pero que hermosas doncellas, díganme, ¿no les gustaría pasar un rato de diversión con el magnánimo Riser Phenex? –

El castaño solo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar el monólogo del hombre.

\- (conque Phenex ¿eh? Esto es algo realmente interesante) – fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del chico, el cual cambió su expresión por una expresión de extraño pavor, ¿la razón?

La misma intensidad con la que el autonombrado Riser miraba a las chicas era apenas comparable a la intensidad con la que la acompañante del rubio observaba al chico, incluso la mujer se humedecía los labios sin dejar de mirarlo, algo que ya lo comenzaba a asustar.

-sería genial pasar un rato de diversión con un verdadero hombre- asintió Fūka con una sonrisa, haciendo que el ego del rubio se elevara hasta la estratósfera –…pero tú no lo eres, así que lárgate y no me molestes-

-sí, ¿Qué clase de hombre trata de ligar con una mujer teniendo a otra junto a él? – secundó Kan'u.

-ustedes, ¿se atreven a rechazarme? – chilló el rubio con ira en sus palabras.

-si- contestó Medea con simpleza.

-ya me cansé, ustedes se lo pierden- murmuró el rubio con desinterés –vámonos Yubelluna, ehh, ¿Yubelluna? –

La mencionada se encontraba coqueteando descaradamente con el castaño.

-hola guapo, soy Yubelluna, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – saludó la pelimorada, bastante cerca del chico.

-m-me llamo Issei- murmuró el chico, extrañamente se encontraba nervioso por la presencia de la mujer.

-fufufu, no deberías estar tan tenso, relájate, no voy a morderte… aún- bromeó la mujer, mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-etoo…- el castaño trataba de no mirar el enorme, ego, de la mujer.

-eres lindo, ¿Por qué no pasamos un rato a solas tu y yo mientras Riser-sama se divierte con esas chicas? – la mujer sonrió seductoramente, sin darse cuenta del gesto de enojo que puso el castaño, básicamente estaba insinuando que aquel hombre tomaría posesión de sus amigas, no lo permitiría.

-miren esa maldita- susurró Kan'u.

-coqueteando con otro y teniendo a otro hombre a su lado- musitó la pelirrosada.

-son tal para cual- murmuró la rubia, refiriéndose al rubio y su acompañante.

-sí, oye tu- Fuka señaló a la llamada Yubelluna -…deja en paz a mi hombre, ya tienes al tuyo-

\- ¿oh? Pero que arrogante mocosa- replicó la acompañante del rubio –…no tienes idea de lo que hablas-

-solo aléjate de él- Jeanne no se quedó atrás y expulsó levemente un poco de su poder sagrado.

\- ¿o qué? – retó Yubelluna, pegándose al brazo del castaño - ¿crees tener lo necesario para complacerlo? -

-maldita pu…- la rubia se detuvo al sentir como tocaban su hombro, instándola a calmarse.

El rubio mientras tanto se encontraba desencajado, lo estaban ignorando de forma tan casual.

-déjala, no queremos tener conflictos innecesarios- murmuró el castaño, quien se había apartado de la pelimorada antes de que esta lo notara.

-Ise-sama tiene razón, vámonos- sugirió Medea, recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás.

-bueno, ya debemos irnos, hasta otro momento, supongo- sin más palabras, el castaño y sus acompañantes ingresaron a la residencia, dejando al dúo solo.

\- ¿Por qué estabas coqueteando con ese mocoso? – preguntó el rubio a la pelimorada.

-era lindo- contestó la mujer con simpleza.

-que ahora seas la reina de mi hermana no te da derecho de hablarme así, recuerda tu lugar, Yubelluna- el rubio entrecerró sus ojos.

La mujer solo guardó silencio, y siguió caminando junto al rubio.

-Issei, serías una gran pieza para Ravel-sama- murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un nuevo día hacía su aparición en la nueva residencia del chico, el cual ya se encontraba listo, junto a él se encontraban Fūka, Medea, Medusa y Kan'u.

-bien, ya es hora- murmuró el castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de las cuatro féminas.

El grupo salió de la casa en dirección a la academia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la academia, las chicas llamaban la atención de los hombres de la academia debido a su belleza, ya que dos de ellas aparentaban ser extranjeras, el chico por su parte no resaltaba tanto, lo normal en un estudiante nuevo, tal parece que su "sex-appeal" solo funcionaba en mujeres sobrenaturales.

Debido a la edad, Medea y Fūka fueron asignadas al aula de tercero, mientras que Medusa, Kan'u e Issei se incluyeron en el segundo grado.

Los integrantes del grupo esperaron unos minutos afuera del salón hasta que el docente les indicó pasar.

-bien, ellos serán sus nuevas compañeras, trátenlas bien- fue la introducción del docente de tercero.

-soy Fuka Koichi, un gusto- saludó la castaña rojiza.

-me llamo Medea Lily, encantada de conocerlos-

-wooooo- los murmullos del aula no se hicieron esperar, las dos mujeres suspiraron con una sonrisa forzada, este sería un día largo.

Con el castaño la situación no era diferente.

-me llamo Dusa Cíbeles …, un gusto conocerlos- la pelirrosa dio un nombre falso para presentarse.

-soy Kan'u Unchō- la pelimorada dio su introducción.

-Issei Hyōdō, encantado- se presentó el castaño de forma hosca.

-siiiiiiiiii- el aula estalló en aplausos debido a la belleza de las dos mujeres.

La llegada del equipo de Issei cambiará las cosas a partir de ahora, la pregunta es, ¿estarán preparados para eso?

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

-mi hijo me informó anoche que Riser Phenex se encuentra en la ciudad, al parecer la información que me dio el difunto no estaba tan errada después de todo- comentó la castaña Leviathan, frente a ella se encontraban dos hombres –parece que el matrimonio de la hermanita del falso lucifer es cierto, puede ser algo muy conveniente para nosotros-

\- ¿y que propones entonces, Katerea? – preguntó uno de los hombres.

-por ahora vamos a esperar Creuserey, pero prepara tu escuadrón- ordenó la castaña –vamos a atrapar una avecilla…-

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Y bien, eso fue todo por hoy, el capu fue un poco más largo que el anterior, ahora daré unas aclaraciones.**

 **(*) este símbolo significa aclaración, por si no lo saben, Graham puede leerse como Gram, ustedes pensarán que son la misma pero no, Gram es una espada divina, forjada por el panteón nórdico, pero también está la Gram de HSDxD, por eso puse la partícula "ha", para diferenciar a la espada divina de la espada demoniaca, es decir, Gram es nórdica, y Graham es demoniaca, y sobre por qué Issei la tiene, tendrán que esperar para saberlo, quedará por ahora en un misterio, así como el misterio que rodea el nombre de Kagome al ser repetido varias veces, causa que, bueno, traten de no ir al baño, la sugestión mental puede ser algo serio.**

 **otra aclaración es el tema de los apellidos, el apellido de Fuuka es desconocido, en Rellenuto Shippuden nunca mostraron su apellido, así que le asigné el de la otra Fūka, con el de Medea, hubiese podido ponerle su apellido real, Eetes, pero, por si no lo notaron, ella odia se ascendencia, así que le di uno falso, (saga fate).**

 **ahora, con el de Medusa, es más facil debido a que uno no puede andar por ahí con un nombre mitológico o de animal sin que lo miren raro, planeaba ponerle de nombre Kurage (Medusa en Japonés), pero no lo hice para no confundirlos, y su apellido viene de los ojos místicos que tiene Rider en Fate, se llaman Cíbeles.**

 **La otra aclaración es el término [** **Evil Piece], Katerea las tenía debido a que Ajuka las creó antes de revelarse, Issei no las tiene, y no las necesita realmente.**

 **Sobre las integrantes del grupo y harem, serán pocas lo prometo, en los capítulos siguientes explicaré el cómo se formó el grupo de Ise, y porque Medea y Medusa no están en la facción de los héroes, también explicaré algunas incógnitas que les quedaron en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Se puede decir que Issei es un terrorista, pero él tiene sus propios objetivos.**

 **También revelé algunas cosas sobre el padre de Issei y el pasado de Katerea, además de la personalidad del castaño, el cual sigue siendo algo pervertido.**

 **Creerán que voy muy rápido respecto a la aparición de personajes secundarios, pero es por el bien de la trama, en el anime, Creuserey apareció con tres líneas de dialogo y luego murió, aquí tendrá un papel más importante, ya que el arco final está por el volumen 10, y créanme, va a ser algo nunca antes visto.**

 **Las apariencias de personajes están en la página, si quieren verla.**

 **En el próximo capu se verá la aparición de Rias Gremory, por si les interesa, también será gradualmente más largo.**

 **Bien, ahora vamos con los reviews, que no fueron pocos, gracias realmente. Aclaro también que dependiendo de los reviews iré actualizando, así que, si este capu recibe buena atención, lo tendré para el domingo o el lunes, lo prometo.**

* * *

 **TRYNDAMER95:**

* * *

Gracias hermano, aquí está el otro, por cierto, ¿por qué no has continuado con tu fic? Me tienes comiendo ansias :v

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Jay Leonardo:**

* * *

Thanks for you review bro.

* * *

 **Manuel Moran:**

* * *

Pues me alegra que te guste compadre, no te preocupes, no planeo dejarlo de lado, sobre las mujeres, tampoco serán muchas, si a mucho diez.

Gracias por tu apoyo, mi página de face está en mi perfil, puedes enviarme tus ideas por el inbox de ella.

Reitero mis agradecimientos, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Spectre:**

* * *

¿una tormenta? A mí no me llena de **determinación** , más bien me llena de **miedo** , si, miedo de que me caiga un rayo y me carbonice xd, aquí está el capu.

Pd: compra un nuevo ratón, y no lo tortures demasiado :v :v

Me agradas men, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

* * *

 **Godz 1987:**

* * *

Si, así como lo oyes, digo, así como lo lees, es su madre, Issei está del lado de la brigada porque básicamente no tiene a donde más ir, siendo hijo de un "hereje" y una mujer buscada por el inframundo, ¿Dónde más podría estar?, sus habilidades se irán mostrando después, ya que se viene el arco Phenex, que es anterior al de la reunión.

Revelaste una de mis cartas con lo de Azazel, ¡felicidades!, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Evil Dante:**

* * *

._.

mmmm. tomaré eso como un "ta chido wey"

(._.)

Hasta la otra.

* * *

 **Beta36:**

* * *

No era precisamente un prólogo, más bien era un capu muy corto xd, pero si te agradó me doy por bien servido bro, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

hasta la otra.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Hombre, pues me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, esa era la intención, hace tiempo no te veía en los comentarios xd.

Lo de Katerea, fue por coincidencia, me pareció curioso el color de cabello y simplemente uní los hilos y mira donde voy, me siento feliz de que la idea de tu amigo este avanzando bajo mi pluma, así sea de forma indirecta.

Hasta tu próximo review.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

¿pero que tenemos aquí? Mi buen amigo antifanboy, y si, es algo curioso que sea su madre, de hecho, en la mayoría de fics la matan o la convierten en el vaciadero de semen del prota Cannon-Stu, /he aquí la diferencia, Gary-Stu se refiere a la auto-inserción, y el Cannon-Stu, se refiere a un personaje que lo vuelven como naruto fanfiction, un homosexual deidificado (me acabo de inventar esa palabra)/.

El padre de Issei fue un O.C que me pareció adecuado, con una historia original (en cierta parte), la cual favorece los ideales de Issei.

Y sobre los poderes de Issei, había leído algo sobre el magma, aunque generalmente las habilidades varían de una fuente a otra, Boobie-sempai habló sobre el "agua oscura", un autor de este fandom habló sobre el poder controlar el agua y fluidos de los oponentes, (sangre, lágrimas, sudor) para hacerlos estallar, en los libros lo ponen como una bestia marina con la capacidad de controlar el agua y el hielo, y en el anime, Katerea tiene la capacidad de estirar y bifurcar sus extremidades, a decir verdad, es algo complicado, pero el tema es interesante y por eso lo abordé, probablemente ponga un poco de todo, ¿Quién sabe?.

Gracias por tu opinión compa, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Lux-Kun:**

* * *

Genial, me seguiré esforzando men, Issei será algo así como un antagonista de esos que a fin de cuentas no son tan malos, los objetivos de él ya los abordé arriba, aun así, espero te guste.

Hasta la otra ocasión.

* * *

 **Zar Romanov:**

* * *

De hecho, el no pertenece a ninguno de los grupos de ahí, él tiene su propio equipo como acabas de ver, aunque su nexo principal es con la facción Old Maō, y sobre cómo se conocieron sus padres, ya toque el tema por encima.

Espero te haya gustado y hasta tu próxima ocasión.

* * *

 **Felipe317:**

* * *

Pues aquí está el segundo, espero te guste igual que el primero men, y la intención era mostrar algo diferente respecto al origen del prota, he incursionado mucho en ese tema, lo he puesto de Yōkai, de Shinobi, y de conejillo de indias de experimentos xd.

Gracias por tu atención, hasta la otra.

* * *

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai:**

* * *

Bueno, esa era la idea, me agrada que te guste compa, y sobre el otro capu del D.E.D, ya lo llevo por las 6k, tal vez para el lunes esté.

Gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy queridos lectores, como dicen en "yo me llamo", "si el primer capítulo te gustó, este te va a gustar el doble" xdxd, okno, eso espero jajaja.**

 **En fin, no tengo más que decir por ahora.**

 **Deseándoles éxitos en sus vidas, se despide,**

 **Benito Camelas.**


	3. Phenex Pt 1

**Y pues bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo.**

 **lo volví a subir debido a unos errores pequeños, lo siento si los engañé, no fue mi intención, en fin, ya está arreglado.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, se que lo prometí antes, pero he fallado miserablamente, lo siento, realmente lo siento.**

 **Ahora, vamos con el capítulo, el cual es el inicio de este nuevo arco, nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capu3: Phenex pt. 1.**

* * *

 **L** a hora del receso se había hecho presente,

El chico se encontraba en el patio trasero de la academia, recostado en un árbol junto a sus dos compañeras de clase, Medusa y Kan´u.

Las dos chicas se encontraban comiendo un modesto sándwich mientras que el castaño se conformaba con unos dangos.

-hola Ise-sama, chicas- saludó una recién llegada Medea, quien estaba acompañada de Fūka, la cual tenía grabada en su rostro una expresión de molestia y hastío.

-uh, hola Medea, ¿Qué tal tu clase? – el chico negó con su cabeza mientras preguntaba.

-pues, pudo haber sido mejor- murmuró la peliazul rascando su mejilla.

\- ¿y tú, Fūka? – preguntó esta vez Medusa.

-fue muy aburrido, pero, supongo que puedo soportarlo…- la castaña se encogió de hombros -… lo que no soporto son esas molestias, en serio, esos mocosos son insoportables-

-no es culpa de ellos- el castaño sonrió divertido –…su belleza los cautivó de seguro-

-es lo más probable- asintió Fūka con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-como sea, ¿está listo, Medea? – el castaño cambió el tema de conversación, mientras observaba a la peliazul.

-así es Ise-sama- la hechicera sacó de entre su bolsillo seis objetos similares a mosquitos de color negro.

-perfecto- el castaño tomó los objetos y los guardó en su bolsillo –parece que la división de investigación de la brigada realiza bien su trabajo, la doctora Silver es muy inteligente-

Los dispositivos en su mano eran receptores de micrófono nanotecnológicos, diseñados para enviar la información recibida a un servidor, y almacenarla, un dispositivo de espionaje más eficiente, pues no puede ser detectado al no usar magia.

-así parece- asintió Kan´u.

-y, ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Ise-kun? – preguntó la kunoichi.

-seguiremos con el plan, Fūka, pero… Houston, tenemos un problema-

Ante las palabras de su líder, las mujeres arquearon una ceja.

\- ¿problema? – Kan´u se mostró curiosa.

-sí, para que este comunicador remoto funcione, debemos ingresar a la base de Rias Gremory, que, si no estoy mal, es el club de ocultismo- el castaño mostró un rostro serio -…el problema es que debemos ingresar a ese lugar, y al estar protegido por demonios no nos será tan fácil-

-es entendible- murmuró Medea –aunque, nos será difícil ingresar a ese lugar, hay dos formas de ingresar allí, una, ingresar en la noche, lo cual no es muy factible ya que es probable que estén allí, y la segunda es que nos inviten a entrar-

\- ¿inviten? –

-si…- Medea asintió ante las palabras de su líder, para luego señalar el brazo izquierdo de este –si Ise-sama activa su Sacred Gear por unos segundos, la heredera Gremory percibirá la energía de esta, y se mostrará interesada en incluirlo en su nobleza, en estos momentos debe estar necesitada de personal-

-tal capacidad estratégica, sin duda eres increíble Medea- elogió el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la mencionada -…es un plan magnífico- la peliazul se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su interés amoroso -Ddraig, hagámoslo-

\- [de acuerdo, socio] –

Una pequeña esfera de energía color verde se concentró en la palma de la mano izquierda del chico, antes de explotar en una especie de onda de choque, la cual se extendió por toda la escuela, sin dañar a los que tocaba.

-bien, creo que con esto bastará-

Sin más palabras, el grupo se quedó allí, esperando que se creara la chispa que encendería su plan maestro.

* * *

Concejo estudiantil.

* * *

\- ¿sintió eso, Kaichō? – fue la pregunta hecha por una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos ambarinos, lentes de semi-montura y cuerpo voluptuoso.

-así es Tsubaki, parece que alguien despertó un Sacred Gear, pero debemos saber quién es el dueño de ese artefacto, podríamos reclutarlo- asintió una bella chica de corto cabello negro, ojos violetas con lentes, y cuerpo modesto.

* * *

Club de ocultismo.

* * *

La hermosa y deseada Rias Gremory dejó de tomar su té al sentir un potente pulso de energía en la academia.

\- ¿crees que es grave, Rias? – preguntó una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas al sentir el mismo pulso energético.

-no lo sé Akeno, parece una Sacred Gear, podría ser incluso una Longinus, por ahora debemos prepararnos, tal vez tengamos un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia- contestó animadamente una bella pelirroja.

\- ¿planeas reclutarlo? –

-probablemente, pero por ahora dile a Koneko que rastree esa energía, tenemos que descubrir de dónde provino ese poderoso pulso- ordenó la pelirroja.

-como digas, por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con "ellas"? –

-ah, es verdad, planeaba reclutarla, pero el cielo decidió aceptarlas, hubiera sido genial tener de nuestro lado a una de las legendarias [seiken] o una pieza con la capacidad de curar cualquier herida, pero, supongo que no todo sale como se piensa- respondió la pelirroja ante la pregunta de su fiel reina, Akeno Himejima.

-eres muy ambiciosa Rias, aunque, ya estoy ansiosa por conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero- mencionó la morena – ¿solo piensas reclutar al dueño de ese artefacto? –

-no, de hecho, Sona descubrió que dos de las cuatro alumnas nuevas tienen un enorme potencial mágico, creo que una de ellas es de segundo, la otra es Medea-san- respondió Rias –planeo reclutarlas antes que Sona lo haga-

-ya veo, ¿y las otras dos? –

-no tienen nada especial, el chico nuevo al parecer tampoco, es extraño que aparezcan cinco alumnos nuevos de la nada, aunque lo que más me impresiona es que se conozcan, al parecer las cuatro chicas son amigas de él-

\- ¿amigas? Je, a la legua se ve que están rendidas por él, solo que es uno de esos chicos densos y no se da cuenta de ello- se burló Akeno –pero bueno, iré a hablar con Koneko, te veo luego Rias-

-ok- sin más palabras, la pelinegra se fue de allí, dejando sola a la pelirroja, quien se quedó mirando por la ventana, donde el castaño se encontraba –no pareces especial, pero entonces, ¿Qué es este temor que siento al verte? –

Por un segundo, la mirada azul-verde de Rias y la mirada marrón-dorado de Issei se cruzaron, haciendo que un leve sentimiento de temor se asentara en el corazón de la pelirroja.

¿la razón? Al enfocar el rostro de aquel chico pudo visualizar por un instante la silueta de una criatura de color rojo, mirándola como si fuese una presa.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso normal y aburrido, la hora de la salida había llegado y todos los estudiantes salían como si de una estampida se tratase.

El castaño por su parte no se molestaba en ocultar su aburrimiento, aunque no era el único, a excepción de Medea, las chicas mostraban un rostro de cansancio notable.

\- ¿qué es lo que sigue? – preguntó la pelirrosada.

-pues, no sé si lo hayan notado, pero parece que ya detectaron mi rastro de aura, ¿ves esa enana de allí? – disimuladamente, el castaño señaló a una loli de cabello blanco, la cual los observaba de forma disimulada mientras comía una barra de caramelo –esa chica, según mis fuentes, es la torre de Rias Gremory, Koneko Tōjō, aunque, también me han dicho que su verdadero nombre es Shirone Hellcat, hermana de una criminal de clase SS, Kuroka Hellcat-

-si tiene al menos un poco de sangre Yōkai, es probable que ya sepa el rastro mágico de Ise-sama, nos está siguiendo para informarle a su rey- puntualizó la peliazul.

-así que lo más seguro es que te llamen mañana, tratará de agradarte para que al momento de decirte todo no puedas negarte- fue el análisis de Fūka.

-tienen razón, mañana será un buen momento para hacerlo- asintió el castaño.

-pero, ¿y si ya se ha hablado sobre el tema?, quiero decir, tal vez ya se hallan acordado los detalles de la reunión– cuestionó Kan´u.

-yo también pensé lo mismo, pero una reunión de facciones es algo serio, necesita tiempo para planearse- reflexionó Medusa.

-si, si, si, pero tengo hambre, mejor vamos a casa- murmuró el castaño con tono de derrota.

-de acuerdo-

* * *

-así que el chico nuevo es el portador de aquella poderosa energía-

-sí, es él- contestó Koneko ante las palabras de su líder, Rias Gremory.

-bien hecho, Koneko, mañana hablaré con él, puedes retirarte-

-hai, Buchō- sin más palabras, la peliplatina se alejó de allí.

* * *

-vaya vaya vaya, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Vali Lucifer? – murmuró el castaño, frente a su casa se encontraba nada más que su némesis, el Hakuryūkō.

-he sido contactado anoche, Sekiryūtei, debo decir, que el plan de la brigada es ambicioso, sin embargo, voy a colaborar con su causa, estaré pendiente de los movimientos de Azazel- saludó Vali -por cierto, es una linda ciudad- comentó el peliplatino, mirando distraídamente el trasero de una chica que pasó por ahí.

-y no has visto todo- bromeó el castaño.

-como sea, he venido a avisarte, mañana iré al cuartel general de la brigada, quiero que estés allí, porque vamos a pelear, Issei Leviathan-

-soy Issei Hyōdō por ahora, y está bien, pelearemos mañana-

-me parece perfecto, hablaremos luego entonces, Hyōdō Issei- sin más palabras, el platino se retiró de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada disimulada al apetecible trasero de Medusa, quien no escatimó en regalarle una mirada de muerte.

-nos vemos-

El castaño ingresó a la casa, siendo seguido por las otras chicas.

* * *

La tarde se hizo presente en la casa, mientras tanto, la peliazul se encontraba leyendo un extraño libro de aspecto viejo y desgastado, la pelirrosada veía un poco de televisión, Fūka miraba distraídamente la ventana, y Kan´u por su parte, limpiaba su lanza.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – la castaña rojiza dirigió su mirada a Medea.

-estoy leyendo algo sobre el tetragramaton- contestó la hechicera sin apartar su mirada del libro.

-no sé qué sea eso, pero se oye aburrido- murmuró la Kunoichi –mejor iré a ver a Ise-kun-

-te acompaño- Medusa se puso de pie, comenzando a seguir a Fūka.

Ambas se dirigieron al sótano de entrenamiento de la casa, observando al castaño, el cual realizaba algunos combos de patadas y rodillazos, aunque al parecer se mostraba cansado.

Ambas chicas tenían algunas nociones de magia, por tal razón, lograron visualizar un leve rastro de aura en todo el cuerpo del chico.

-está usando sellos de supresión- murmuró la castaña.

-sí, su velocidad es un poco más baja que de costumbre- analizó la pelirrosa.

-ah, Fūka, Medusa- el castaño se detuvo al verlas - ¿sucede algo? –

-no pasa nada- negó la Kunoichi.

-entiendo, ¿saben? Por un momento creí que vendrían a retarme-

-a eso vine- reveló la pelirrosa mientras un círculo mágico cambiaba sus ropas a unas más reveladoras, un ajustado vestido de cuero negro bastante corto, con decorados rosas y botas a medio muslo a juego.

Como detalle extra, una barrera de aislamiento se levantó sobre el lugar.

\- ¿qué? – el castaño no pudo decir más pues se vio obligado a esquivar una especie de daga atada a una cadena –mierda, eso estuvo cerca-

Rápidamente, el castaño comenzó a moverse por diferentes direcciones, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por esquivar los ataques de la pelirrosada, quien sonreía levemente.

La intención de ella era atacar ahora, ya que el castaño debía estar cansado del entrenamiento, sin contar que los sellos de supresión que él mismo se puso jugaban en su contra, el joven podía romperlos, pero necesitaba tiempo, y eso era de lo que carecía en estos momentos el chico.

\- ¿sabes Ise-kun? Tú dijiste que varías podrían participar, pero…- la castaña movió sus manos rápidamente, creando algo similar a un sello -…no especificaste en que forma, **[** **Suiton: Haran Banshō]** **[estilo de agua: técnica de bloqueo tempestuoso]** –

Por imposible que sonara, una enorme pared de agua se alzó sobre el castaño, este la esquivó rodando hacia atrás, pero la corriente de agua comenzó a seguirlo.

-nuestras posibilidades aumentan si trabajamos juntas-

\- ¿¡Qué!? – el castaño abrió sus ojos, incrédulo, las dos chicas habían encontrado un vacío legal en su reto, y lo estaban aprovechando.

 **\- [** **Raiton: Hiraishin** **] [estilo de rayo: pararayos]** – En cuanto la castaña dijo aquello, alzó su mano izquierda y tocó la corriente acuática con su mano derecha, haciendo que esta se cubriera de corriente eléctrica.

-esa cosa es peligrosa- murmuró el castaño alzando su mano, haciendo que un aire frío saliera de esta, congelando el ataque totalmente.

\- [¡cuidado socio!] –

 **Clanck.**

Tres de aquellas dagas encadenadas se enterraron en el hielo, pero por fortuna, el castaño logró esquivarlas a tiempo gracias a Ddraig.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar debido a que una enorme cantidad de Kunai salieron en dirección hacia él.

-fuck- el castaño arrancó un pedazo de hielo y lo cubrió con su aura, comenzando a desviar las armas arrojadizas que iban hacia él, aunque eran simplemente demasiadas – **[Infernal Torrent] [Torrente infernal]** – abriendo su boca, el chico disparó un chorro de lava de su boca, haciendo que el resto de Kunai se derritieran antes de llegar a él.

Pero el ataque de las mujeres no terminaba ahí, aprovechando un momento de distracción, la pelirrosada enrolló el brazo derecho del castaño con una de sus cadenas, la cual enrolló también su cuello.

\- ¡ahora, Fūka! – ordenó Medusa.

-hai, **[** **Raiton: Hiraishin** **] [estilo de rayo: pararayos]** – la misma técnica anterior se repitió, dirigiendo la corriente eléctrica por toda la cadena, la cual Medusa soltó a tiempo.

-mierda- murmuró el castaño mientras apretaba sus dientes, al saber lo que venía.

 **Bzzzz.**

el poderoso ataque llegó a su objetivo, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo de su víctima, en este caso, el castaño.

-el rayo solo lo paralizará un poco, es ahora o nunca- exclamó la castaña.

-bien, pues entonces…- la pelirrosada se concentró mientras muchas, muchas dagas comenzaban a flotar atrás de ella, cubriéndose de un brillo morado **– [Death Rain] [lluvia de muerte]** –

Las dagas se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde el chico se encontraba, produciendo una explosión y al parecer impactando en su objetivo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, las dos mujeres sonrieron amargamente al ver como el castaño se ponía de pie, tronando su cuello mientras un círculo mágico en forma de serpiente aparecía sobre su pecho, comenzando a cuartearse hasta destruirse totalmente.

\- [tercer nivel de sellado: retirado] – la voz de Ddraig las hizo ponerse en alerta, más al ver como el castaño aumentaba abruptamente su aura.

-ugh, eso me dolió realmente- murmuró el castaño mientras sonreía con tranquilidad –aunque necesitaba dejarme impactar para hacer tiempo y retirar al menos uno de mis sellos-

-bueno, no funcionó al parecer- murmuró Fūka –entonces no debo contenerme, **[** **Suiton: Ja no Kuchi]** [ **Elemento Agua: Boca de Serpiente] –**

una columna giratoria de agua en forma de serpiente se generó delante de Fūka, el enorme ataque salió disparado rápidamente hacia el chico mientras trataba de engullirlo, aun si el castaño lo esquivaba, el ataque lo perseguía.

 **-** no escaparás tan fácil, **[Raiton: Jibashi]** **[Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético]** **–** una ola eléctrica se generó de las manos de la Kunoichi, viajando a través de la serpiente, haciendo que esta crepitase con fuerza.

-eso no funcionará de nuevo- el castaño alzó una de sus manos, para sorpresa de la castaña, la serpiente se detuvo en seco –soy un Leviathan, ¿recuerdas?, el control del agua está en mi sangre-

La serpiente comenzó a dividirse en varias dagas, las cuales flotaron y se endurecieron.

\- [ **Ice Execution] [ejecución de hielo] –** las dagas salieron disparadas hacia la castaña, quien creó otro sello de manos.

\- [ **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu]** **[Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix] –** la mujer escupió de su boca una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, derritiendo las dagas en su mayoría.

Por desgracia, una de las dagas logró salvarse y siguió avanzando hacia la frente de la castaña, aunque, para su suerte, Medusa la bloqueó con su cadena.

-gracias-

-no me lo agradezcas, allí viene- tal como la pelirrosa dijo, el castaño se dirigía hacia ellas con una daga de hielo en cada mano.

Los tres se enfrascaron en un combate de armas blancas, el castaño atacaba y se defendía usando sus dagas heladas, Medusa lo imitaba con sus propias dagas, y Fūka hacía lo suyo con un kunai en cada mano.

Esquivando un ataque a su cabeza, la castaña lanzó un corte lateral dirigido al pecho del castaño, el cual lo esquivó retrocediendo, para luego esquivar un par de estocadas dirigidas a su cabeza por parte de Medusa.

-no quería hacerlo, pero no me queda opción- la pelirrosada retiró sus lentes, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran un color dorado brillante con una línea negra vertical –yo me encargaré del resto, por favor, apártate de mi vista, Fūka, no quiero petrificarte-

-hai, [ **Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu]** **[Elemento Tierra: Técnica de Ocultación en la Tierra] –** como si de una ilusión se tratase, la chica se desvaneció hasta adentrarse en la tierra del piso.

Para sorpresa del chico, sus movimientos comenzaron a ralentizarse, aunque no lo suficiente para paralizarlo totalmente.

-no quería usar mis **[ojos místicos]** en ti, porque temo causarte daño, pero, si quiero demostrarte que puedo estar a tu lado como tu igual, deberé hacerlo entonces- musitó la chica.

-no te preocupes Medusa, no necesitas demostrarme nada, se lo fuerte que eres, y si te has puesto en un dilema moral por mi culpa, entonces debo valorar tu sacrificio, no voy a contenerme- declaró el castaño.

-eso quería escuchar- la chica se puso en posición, para luego atacar a una velocidad nunca antes mostrada, era tal la fuerza y rapidez de sus ataques, que el chico no pudo bloquearlos, recibiendo extensas y profundas heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Si en estado normal le sería difícil esquivar los ataques de la chica, en un estado de ralentización como en el que se encontraba sometido, era simplemente imposible.

\- Boosted Gear – murmuró el castaño mientras su brazo izquierdo se recubría con aquel temido guantelete.

Por desgracia para Medusa, el uso de sus ojos le suponía una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, así que se estaba cansando.

Fūka notó aquello y se puso al lado de la pelirrosada.

-terminemos con esto, [Boost] [Boost] [Boost], [Dragon Shot] – el ataque firma del Sekiryūtei, consistente en un torrente de energía roja, salió dirigido hacia las dos chicas, quienes se cubrieron con sus brazos.

 **Boom.**

La explosión no se hizo notar, las chicas mostraban heridas no muy graves, gracias a que el chico se contuvo, pero el agotamiento que ellas tenían era otra cosa.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del chico, las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie nuevamente, sin importar su agotamiento y sus heridas.

\- ¿por qué no se rinden chicas? – exclamó el castaño con preocupación, era su líder y su deber era protegerlas, cosa que no estaba haciendo en estos momentos –es solo una cita, no quiero hacerles daño-

-t-tu dijiste… q-que no, debemos rendirnos- murmuró la castaña, un delgado rastro de sangre salía de sus labios –n-no lo hacemos por la cita…-

-lo hacemos, pa-para demostrarte que somos fuertes, p-por eso, jamás nos rendiremos… va-vamos a vencerte- secundó la pelirrosa.

-bien, si eso quieren…-

La potente aura del castaño se elevó aún más, llegando a su límite.

Ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos sin abandonar su postura.

En un destello de velocidad, el chico desapareció de allí, antes de reaparecer frente a ellas.

 **Pack.**

Las mujeres abrieron sus ojos como platos al sentir como sus cuerpos eran rodeados por una especie de metal, el cual, a pesar de su frialdad natural, les transmitía una sensación de calidez inigualable.

-…entonces me rendiré- el castaño aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, sin llegar a lastimarlas - [Balance Breaker]…-

Con ese anuncio, la batalla se dio por terminada.

* * *

Habitación de Ise.

* * *

Luego de terminar la batalla, el castaño las curó y las llevó a su habitación por petición de ellas mismas.

Como consecuencia de la pelea, el par de chicas había llegado al límite de su resistencia, razón por la cual se encontraban descansando en la cama de su líder, el cual, si bien no le molestaba la situación actual, se sentía algo apenado, pues era la primera vez que sucedía aquello.

Las dos mujeres dormían de forma apacible, con una leve sonrisa en sus bellos rostros, al parecer la felicidad de haber logrado "vencer" al chico que amaban, no se les quitaba ni siquiera dormidas.

Un pequeño sonrojo adornó la cara del castaño al contemplar la hermosura que mostraban aquellas mujeres, siendo sincero, jamás se cansaría de verlas.

-definitivamente me han impresionado, no puedo creer que hayan recurrido a los vacíos legales con tal de vencerme, pero bueno, supongo que no puedo negarles el mérito-

El castaño se acercó lentamente a las chicas, retirando suavemente los mechones que caían en los rostros de estas, para luego arroparlas con una sábana.

-descansen, mis hermosas cazadoras-

Sin más que decir, el castaño salió de la habitación.

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado, el par de chicas había comenzado a despertar luego de sentir el olor de la comida que Medea se encargaba de cocinarles.

Al parecer el cansancio al que estuvieron sometidas fue tanto que terminaron por dormir el resto de la tarde.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Issei y las otras dos residentes de la casa, las cuales mostraban un semblante algo celoso al verse superadas por las dos chicas.

-ah, parece que ya despertaron- saludó el castaño –justo a tiempo para la cena-

-si, al parecer dormimos más de la cuenta- comentó la pelirrosada con un tinte algo burlón.

-querrán decir, "descansaron"- comentó el castaño con un tono similar –no importa, vamos a comer-

-hai-

* * *

La hora de la cena transcurrió de forma amena, con algunas bromas, risas y retos de parte de los residentes de la casa.

Justo ahora, el castaño se dirigía hacia su habitación luego de despedirse de las demás chicas.

Al llegar a su habitación, el chico se retiró su camisa, para luego recostarse en su cama.

Frente al castaño se desplegó un círculo mágico de color dorado, en este se veía su madre.

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el castaño al ver el holograma de su progenitora.

-*hola hijo, yo también te quiero*- bromeó la castaña -*al parecer ya hay ganadoras ¿verdad?, por cierto, la doctora Silver te envía saludos*-

\- ¿solo para eso me llamaste, madre? Tengo sueño ¿sabes? –

-*verás, la doctora me informó que al parecer el proceso de creación de "eso" ya está terminado, pero, falta un componente importante, uno que solo se consigue en el inframundo*-

-sabes bien que no tengo interés en "eso", a decir verdad, no me agrada la idea en lo absoluto- contestó el chico.

-*no es algo que puedas decidir, la división de investigación de la brigada se ha esforzado mucho en la creación de aquella cosa, hemos invertido muchos recursos y tiempo en ese proyecto, además, la doctora se sentirá muy triste si no aceptas, recuerda que ella fue quien tuvo la idea*-

-sí, ¿Qué componente es él que se necesita entonces? – preguntó el castaño.

-*se llama… cristal demoniaco*-

* * *

Día siguiente.

* * *

Luego de ingresar al aula, el castaño recibió las miradas de muerte de algunos de los hombres del aula, y algunas miradas de desconfianza de las mujeres, las cuales desconfiaban que algo raro sucediera entre él y las nuevas idols de la academia.

De repente, el ambiente del lugar se cubrió de flores y burbujas coloridas, algo digno de una escena cliché.

-kyaaaaaaa~- las chicas comenzaron a gritar al ver como un joven rubio de ojos celestes ingresaba al aula –es Kiba Yūto-kun~-

-Caballero Gremory- susurró el castaño de forma inaudible.

-hola chicas- con un porte digno de un príncipe, el rubio alzó su mano derecha mientras se peinaba el cabello con la izquierda inconscientemente -…busco a Hyōdō Issei-kun- el rubio se acercó hasta el castaño.

\- ¿y tú eres…? - curioseó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido.

-soy Kiba Yūto, ¿de casualidad eres Hyōdō Issei-kun? – el rubio examinó al castaño con la mirada.

-así es, ¿necesitas algo de mi parte? – el castaño no dudó en mostrar algo de seriedad, para añadirle realismo al momento.

-así es, ¿serías tan amable de seguirme por favor? – pidió el rubio con su sonrisa pija.

-claro- asintió el castaño, comenzando a seguirle.

Nadie lo notó, pero el joven castaño sonrió de forma algo siniestra.

La primera parte de su misión, estaba completada.

* * *

El camino hasta la ubicación a la que el rubio llevaba al castaño fue bastante tranquilo, un cómodo silencio se armó entre ambos, así de esa forma el tiempo se les hizo corto.

Luego de caminar un rato, el dúo llegó a una puerta que decía: "C.I.O".

\- ¿C.I.O? ¿Qué significa? ¿Colección de Imágenes Olvidadas? – consultó el castaño, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿eh? Ah no, no es eso, significa Club de Investigación de lo Oculto- aclaró el rubio.

-ya veo, ¿cosas de OVNIS, fantasmas y eso? – sonsacó el chico.

-umm, dejemos que la presidenta te lo explique- murmuró el rubio tocando la puerta, antes de recibir un escueto "pase" de la persona que se encontraba adentro del recinto.

-Buchō, lo he traído- articuló el rubio, frente a él se encontraba Rias Gremory, la presidenta del club.

-bien hecho Yūto, puedes retirarte-

-hai, hasta pronto, Hyōdō-kun, Buchō- el rubio se retiró de allí.

-tú debes de ser Issei Hyōdō ¿verdad? – saludó la pelirroja -…soy Rias Gremory, encantada de conocerte-

-el gusto es mío- sonrió el castaño –aunque, me gustaría conocer la razón por la cual es solicitada mi presencia-

-oh, pues verás, me disculpo por mi arbitraria y repentina interrupción, pero, me gustaría hacerte una oferta-

\- ¿una oferta? – indagó el castaño.

-en efecto- asintió la pelirroja, cruzando sus brazos para hacer notar su generosa delantera -… no sé si lo sepas, pero es obligatorio que los estudiantes estén vinculados a un club extracurricular, por tal razón, me permito hacerte el ofrecimiento de que te unas a mi club-

-yo valoro su oferta Gremory-sempai, y estaría más que encantado de aceptarla, pero, ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Quiero decir ¿por qué habría de aceptar ingresar a este club? – al parecer el castaño no se inmutó ante la descarada insinuación de la pelirroja.

-pues…- decir que Rias estaba descolocada sería un eufemismo, el chico frente a ella era uno de los pocos hombres que no se dejaron llevar por su "encanto natural" -…en este club encontrarás muchas cosas interesantes, ¿no te interesaría tratar de resolver los interrogantes más famosos de la historia humana? ¿conocer la razón de nuestra existencia? ¿los seres de otra dimensión que conviven con nosotros? –

-habla como si estuviera segura de ello Gremory-sempai, soy muy escéptico, y creo que el ser humano es la única criatura racional sobre la tierra- expresó el castaño, mintiendo obviamente.

-Issei, ¿puedo llamarte Ise? – el castaño asintió ante la solicitud de la pelirroja - ¿Por qué crees eso? Hay evidencias bíblicas de seres sobrenaturales, ángeles, demonios… dragones- Rias sonrió un poco al ver el gesto de duda del chico –eso sin contar los numerosos avistamientos de entes paranormales, fantasmas, ovnis, seres que desafían las leyes físicas, las sirenas, el Nessie, el Sasqatch, ¿no te parece interesante, _Ise_? – la pelirroja puso especial énfasis en el nombre del castaño para generar un sentimiento de confianza mutua.

-creo que aceptaré, pero no voy a creerme eso tan fácil, si acepto, es solo para debatir sobre lo que usted dice conocer- manifestó el chico.

-perfecto, entonces, bienvenido al club de ocultismo- declaró la pelirroja –nos veremos esta tarde después de clases para presentarte el resto de miembros del club, ¿te parece? –

-no le veo problema- contestó el castaño, haciendo que la mujer sonriera levemente –debo irme a clases, la veré luego entonces, Gremory-sempai-

-estaré esperando entonces, Ise-

Con un asentimiento mutuo, ambos adolescentes dieron por terminada la conversación.

La mujer observó sonriente como el castaño se retiraba de allí.

-Issei Hyōdō, en verdad que eres interesante, ahora más que nada ansío tenerte para mí- la pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos, sin abandonar su sonrisa –esperaré el momento adecuado para obtenerte Ise… mi futuro peón-

Al parecer la mujer tenía planes para aquel chico, la pregunta es, ¿logrará tener éxito?

* * *

Como en cada lugar, la hora de salida de clases es una de las más caóticas, los estudiantes literalmente huyen despavoridos al terminar clases.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso de Issei y sus acompañantes, las chicas se mostraban renuentes a irse sin él.

-vamos chicas, estaré allí temprano, lo prometo- exclamó el castaño.

-pero, ¿no podemos acompañarlo Ise-sama? – interpeló la peliazul.

-por desgracia no, además, ya llevamos la primera fase completa, si cuento con suerte, podré completar la segunda parte- afirmó el chico.

-está bien entonces- despejó la castaña rojiza -…no podemos hacer nada, te veremos luego, Ise-kun-

-de acuerdo, cuídense-

Sin más que decir, las cuatro chicas se alejaron de allí.

-bien- el castaño observó la ventana del club de ocultismo mientras revisaba su bolsillo –…es hora de seguir con el show-

* * *

-soy Akeno Himejima, un placer conocerte Issei-kun- fue la presentación de la reina de Rias Gremory.

-Koneko Tojo, un gusto- la peliplatina alzó su mano de forma monocorde.

-soy Kiba Yuuto, Caba… perdón, asistente de Gremory-sempai, ya nos vimos antes, pero bueno, no importa- saludó el rubio.

-soy Issei Hyodo, por favor cuiden de mí- el castaño se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-yo, Rias Gremory, te doy la bienvenida oficial a nuestro club, llevémonos bien-

Luego de la bienvenida, el castaño se sentó junto a un grupo de mesas, metiendo su mano imperceptiblemente debajo de estas, al hacerlo, los pequeños dispositivos se pegaron a la madera de los mencionados objetos, como si de un mosquito se tratase.

-bien, ¿seguimos con nuestro debate? – preguntó el castaño.

-claro que sí-

Durante el par de horas siguientes, el grupo se dedicó a hablar y rebatir sobre diferentes ámbitos ocultistas, que iban desde la existencia de fantasmas, hasta posesiones y abducciones alienígenas.

No podía negarlo, el castaño realmente se había divertido bastante, los demás integrantes del club eran personas bastante amigables, bueno, a excepción de la pequeña Koneko, quien se mantenía al margen de todo, dedicándose solo a comer golosinas.

A pesar de su ascendencia demoniaca noble, la pelirroja mostraba humildad y respeto, algo bastante remarcable, aunque también podría ser una fachada que usaba para que el chico se sintiera a gusto con ella.

Aunque, todo lo bueno debe terminar, y ya era hora que el chico se retirara a su casa para hacer sus deberes extracurriculares.

\- ¿ya te vas? – cuestionó la pelinegra mientras el castaño asintió –ara, el tiempo a tu lado pasa muy rápido-

-ahahaha, supongo que sí- asintió el castaño con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –entonces, nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad? –

-claro que sí, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora- sonrió la pelirroja.

-ok, entonces me voy, adiós- el castaño se retiró del lugar, dejando al grupo solo.

-vaya, realmente Issei-kun es alguien interesante- murmuró la Himejima.

-pues al parecer no conoce nada de lo sobrenatural, incluso se niega a reconocer su existencia, realmente es un chico muy terco- afirmó la líder de clan.

-sempai agradable- murmuró Koneko, la pequeña loli se sentía a gusto con la presencia del chico, aún si lograba percibir un leve rastro de maldad en la energía del chico.

-hasta a Koneko-chan le agrada- asintió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-no cabe duda, el sería un gran compañero para nosotros- declaró la pelirroja –ya pertenece a este club, solo queda esperar el momento adecuado…-

No pudieron decir más cuando dos personas aparecieron por medio de círculos mágicos, Grayfia Lucifuge, y Riser Phenex.

-buenas tardes a todos- saludó la peliplatina de forma profesional.

-mi querida Rias- exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa -… he venido a verte-

* * *

El chico llegó rápidamente a su casa, siendo recibido por las chicas, las cuales no tardaron en interrogar lo que hizo allí, principalmente por celos.

-no se preocupen chicas, el plan va perfecto, justo ahora, el tercer hijo de los Phenex está allí, la información que recolectemos nos puede servir para cuando la necesitemos- exclamó el castaño.

-ya veo, es bueno saberlo- asintió Jeanne, la cual se encontraba allí.

-madre me pidió intervenir en el matrimonio del Yakitori, así que creo que puede ser beneficioso recolectar lo que más podamos de él, y así evitarnos problemas-

-es algo muy bueno- la peliazul asintió ante las palabras de su líder.

-si, por cierto ¿Qué estarán haciendo las demás en estos momentos? – preguntó la castaña –en especial las "dos reinas".

Si bien era sabido que las cinco mujeres del grupo de Issei eran realmente poderosas, aún faltaban tres integrantes más en el grupo, y no era mentira cuando se decía que el poder de estas estaba simplemente en otra liga, en especial la mayor de todas.

-ni idea, no me he podido comunicar con ellas desde hace casi seis meses- contestó el chico –…pero sé que están bien, ellas son realmente fuertes-

-agh, es cierto, esa anciana es realmente molesta- murmuró la rubia.

No pudieron seguir hablando más pues una grieta dimensional apareció frente a Issei, de esta salió Ophis con una esfera de energía celeste en su mano.

-hola Ise- saludó la morena.

\- ¿Ophis? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Fūka.

-llama a Ddraig- ordenó la dragona.

-ok, [Boosted Gear] – el guantelete rojo apareció en la mano izquierda del chico, al instante, la morena introdujo la esfera celeste en la gema verde del guantelete, el cual la absorbió.

El guantelete comenzó a brillar con fuerza, cegando a los presentes.

Cuando el brillo cesó, el guantelete había desaparecido, y el chico yacía inconsciente en el sillón.

\- ¿qué le hiciste a Ise-sama? – preguntó la peliazul de forma agreste.

-estará bien- fue lo único dicho por Ophis, antes de sentarse en un sillón a ver televisión.

Las chicas suspiraron resignadas, si la dragona lo decía, estaría bien entonces, ella jamás le haría daño.

* * *

Espacio Mental de Ise.

* * *

El chico apareció en un lugar similar a una tundra helada, la cual simbolizaba su espacio mental.

\- ¿Cómo carajos llegué aquí? – se cuestionó el chico –fuck, es tan confuso, ¿Ddraig? ¿estás ahí amigo? – el chico no tuvo respuesta.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del castaño, el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse hasta convertirse en un espacio totalmente blanco.

\- ¿pero qué…? –

Una pequeña corriente de viento comenzó a formarse frente a él, tomando la forma de una persona.

El ser era en efecto, una mujer, cabello negro bastante largo, ojos marrones como los del chico, rasgos finos y cuerpo escultural, la mujer aparentaba estar entre sus veinte, y estaba ataviada con una armadura totalmente negra.

-es un placer conocerte al fin, Issei Leviathan- saludó la mujer con una sonrisa leve.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el castaño con seriedad, el hecho de que aquella persona haya privado su conexión con Ddraig lo hacía ponerse en alerta.

-no tienes por qué estar tan nervioso Issei, estamos en familia-

\- ¿eh? – fue lo único que el castaño pudo pronunciar - ¿co-como que familia? –

-oh, olvide mencionarlo, supongo que debo presentarme de nuevo- murmuró la morena mientras negaba con su cabeza –como sea, es un placer conocerte al fin, Issei Leviathan, yo soy… la original Maō Leviathan…-

* * *

Cuartel general de la brigada del caos.

* * *

-así que ese es tu plan, Katerea, debo decir, que eres muy inteligente, si todo sale como piensas, la reunión entre facciones se acelerará ¿verdad? – fueron las palabras del holograma de una bella mujer frente a Katerea.

La mujer era realmente la definición de hermosura, largo cabello negro, facciones delicadas y ojos rojos brillantes, todo su ser gritaba una cosa, perfección.

-así es, aunque para eso requiero tu ayuda- asintió la castaña.

\- ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo? No me veo beneficiada en nada con ello-

-es un pedido de mi hijo, ahora no creo que quieras negarte ¿verdad? – cuestionó la demoniza.

-de acuerdo, me convenciste, no podría negarme ante una petición de Ise, por cierto, dile que nos veremos muy pronto- la morena sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban hermosamente –te veré luego, Katerea-

-hasta pronto... M.C- el holograma de la mujer desapareció de allí –bueno, al parecer las cosas se pondrán movidas a partir de ahora, solo espero que desde donde te encuentres veas el revuelo que armará nuestro hijo, Ryuto-

Con la aparición de Riser Phenex el plan de Issei y la brigada está casi completo, ¿Qué será lo que sucederá a partir de ahora?.

* * *

 **Yyyy corte.**

 **Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado la batalla de Issei vs Medusa/Fūka, aunque los tres se limitaron.**

 **Repito mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero me enfermé horriblemente y no podía escribir tres líneas sin que se me entumecieran los dedos, mis ojos lagrimearan y mi cabeza me doliera.**

 **También me encuentro algo desconcertado, hace dos días llegó una prima que trabaja en España, me dijo que me daría de regalo algo increíble debido a mi cumpleaños.**

 **No soy alguien muy materialista, pero joder, no me esperé que me regalara cuatro monedas amarillitas con la cara de Cervantes repujada en un lado, eso fue muy decepcionante, en serio, pero bueno, debo reconocer que las monedas son bonitas.**

 **Paro ya basta de hablar sobre mi vida, vamos a responder los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Godz1987:**

* * *

Pues, tienes razón, en parte, ya que Issei quería ir solo, pero, Katerea la embarró al desautorizarlo, aunque, como viste al inicio del cap, resaltar un poco era parte de su plan, sobre la muerte del padre de Issei, tengo algo especial para eso, fue algo triste, pero interesante a fin de cuentas (actualiza Black Parade pronto), sobre lo de Sona, lo verás en el próximo cap, además, que Katerea odie a Serafall, no significa que Issei también lo haga, de hecho, no sé si lo hayas notado en el summary, pero Serafall es una de las mujeres de su harem.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Nikopelucas:**

* * *

No te preocupes man, aquí está este nuevo capítulo.

Espero te guste.

* * *

 **Lux-kun:**

* * *

Gracias compa, me alegra que el esfuerzo se note, aunque soy consciente que me falta mucho por mejorar, pero vale la intención, sobre lo de las respuestas, es algo que hago inconscientemente, de ahora en adelante voy a usar cliffhangers para que sufran muajajaja, okno.

Gracias por tu opinión amigo, espero leerte de nuevo en esta sección.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Como siempre compadre, da gusto leer tus reviews largos xd.

Sobre lo del padre de Issei, se me vino a la mente y lo plasmé, originalmente iba a ser un demonio clase baja, o un caído para que Issei se pareciera a Akeno, pero mejor decidí lo que viste.

La ova, pues suena interesante, ya que sería un KatereaxO.c, con un final algo triste, miento, muy triste.

Tengo reservado algo para el padre de Ise en el futuro, no te preocupes.

Ahora, sobre la pequeña Ravel, a decir verdad, pienso que este fandom está cambiando, al parecer nuestras súplicas fueron oídas, el por qué usaré a Ravel es solo porque si bien es un personaje de apoyo, puede tener importancia, como en Left-Behind, además, es una de las razones por las que no le tengo odio a Riser, al principio pensé, ¡ostias! Que cabrón al poner a su hermana en su harem, pero no, él lo hace solamente para protegerla, y eso es muy noble.

Pd: es probable, el dúo puede ser bien explotado, no esperes traiciones de mi parte, pues escribir op es mi formula xd.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

Si, da la impresión que sí, las originales no estarán porque el harem no será muy grande, un harem "masivo" es de 20 hacia arriba, y no, no será muy grande, también lamento decepcionarte, pero no habrá incesto, tengo un alto sentido moral y… espera, debo recoger un billete que se le cayó a una anciana.

Gracias por tu opinión y espero te siga gustando.

* * *

 **Guest:**

* * *

Antihéroe, esa era la idea, me agrada que te dé esa impresión, ya que uno se cansa de leer un Mr. Perfect, este Issei tiene defectos, pero también tiene sus metas, y no muestra escrúpulos con tal de conseguirlas.

Te agradezco tu comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia bro.

Nos leemos

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Bueno, crear intriga es uno de mis objetivos principales xd, las cosas comenzarán a complicarse mucho, ya que los hechos de las novelas estarán adelantados, es decir, lo más probable es que aparezcan cosas del volumen 14 en el volumen 10, upps, spoiler.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **TRYNDAMER95:**

* * *

Gracias por tu apoyo colega, espero logres desbloquearte, ya que me has dejao intrigao.

Debemos ver el lemmon como un medio y no como un fin xd :v, okno, no creo que haya lemmon en esta historia, para un lemmon debe profundizarse mucho en la esencia de un personaje para que en verdad se sienta "real" y no quede mal escrito, algo que no será posible, por dos razones, la historia será corta y no dará espacio para ahondar demasiado en los personajes, y lo otro es que no soy muy versado en el lemmon, aunque, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en Death War lo haya pronto.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **FGD92:**

* * *

No te preocupes men, Serafall si va a estar.

Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te siga gustando, nos leemos.

* * *

 **Tacbon20:**

* * *

Si, es un antihéroe de buen Kokoroo xd, sobre Katerea, una persona puede cambiar mucho al tener un hijo.

Lo de Riser y Yubelluna, decidí darle participación a la loli tsundere, no te preocupes, las respuestas llegarán pronto, y sobre el harem, bueno, soy nuevo aquí, pero si dices que no las han usado, bueno.

Y si, será más o menos corto, como dicen en mi Colombia: "poquito pero sustancioso".

Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, hasta la próxima.

Pd: ¿tal vez lo haga? Creo que pienso igual a ti sobre ver a una valquiria junto con un terrorista, interesante ¿no?

* * *

 **ZAR ROMANOV:**

* * *

Pues que bueno que te sorprendí, esa era la intención, ahora, sobre el Khaos Harem, lo siento men, pero honestamente, no sé si Walburga tendrá mucha relevancia, y ya la tienen en otro fic, ¿Kuroka? Pues la idea es mostrar algo "nuevo", y en cuatro de cada cinco fics está, así que…, con Le Fay, bueno, no sé qué decir del personaje, tiene una ascendencia interesante pero una personalidad vacía, sin mentirte, es como una fusión de Asia y Ravel.

Bueno compadre, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Evil Dante:**

* * *

Eres de pocas palabras men ¿cierto?

Gracias por tu apoyo compadre, espero y este también te guste.

* * *

 **Felipe317:**

* * *

No te preocupes compa, aquí nada será cliché, bueno, tal vez el harem sea algo grande, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es igual de grande al harem cannon.

Espero te siga gustando la historia, porque se vienen aún más preguntas, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Y listo, con esto damos por terminada la sección reviews.**

 **Ahora, antes de irme, daré tres avisos.**

 **1\. ¿para qué creen que sea el cristal del inframundo? Quien acierte en lo que será usado, podrá preguntarme CUALQUIER cosa de este o mis otros fics, solo una pregunta.**

 **Pista: baraja.**

 **2\. Planeo crear una ova con los Issei´s de mis cinco fics, donde se encuentren los cinco por obras del destino, osea yo, será orientada básicamente al humor desenfrenado, ¿les interesa?, comenten en los reviews.**

 **3\. Este es mucho más serio, es básicamente una idea de fic, miren el summary y sabrán de qué va.**

 ***Summary: el destino no está escrito, las decisiones de las personas lo alteran a cada momento, eso es lo que descubrirá el dios Loki cuando adopte al nuevo anfitrión del dragón emperador rojo, Hyodo Issei, ¿Qué tanto cambiará sus vidas esa decisión?**

 **Las aclaraciones son estas:**

 **-Loki lo adopta de niño con el fin de manipularlo para destruir Asgard, pero, no todo sale como se piensa, e inevitablemente terminará encariñándose con él, ya que comparten el mismo destino, destrucción y poder.**

 **-Pueden darle una espada mística o un arma asgardiana, sus poderes pueden ser orientados al engaño, si se tiene en cuenta quien lo adoptó.**

 **-El harem puede tener el largo que quieran, pero la pareja principal es IsseixRoss.**

 **-Pueden añadirles o.c al harem, Brunilda o Hela, pero no a Amora o Sirf, por obvias razones.**

 **-Quien tome bajo su ala este proyecto, debe investigar sobre la mitología nórdica para que no se vaya a perder.**

 ***por último, las recompensas:**

 **-Quien tome este proyecto, puede hacerme una sugerencia para cualquier fic**

 **-Responderé cinco preguntas sobre cualquier fic que me haga, sin importar si es Spoiler o no.**

 **-Tendrá un adelanto de 6k sobre el capítulo final de Crimson Yokai Emperor.**

 **Si alguien quiere tomar el proyecto, puede hablarme por Pm sobre él, le colaboraré en lo que pueda, éxito garantizado, libre de clichés xd.**

 **Ahora sí, hasta pronto.**


	4. Phenex Pt 2

**Jelow, ok, es Hello, pero lo hago por bobear xd. En fin, he aquí este nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste a ustedes tanto como a mí el escribirlo.**

 **Me siento algo "decepcionado" con ustedes, mentira jajaja, en fin, al parecer pocos de ustedes leen las notas al final de cada capu, y cuando uno pone una sugerencia (como lo de la Ova) es para recibir respuestas, me dejaron con las ganas de saber que piensan sobre lo que dije al final del capítulo anterior, así que bueno, si no lo han visto, pueden ir y darme su opinión si les parece, (y no, no es clickbait, creo… xd).**

 **Como siempre, disculparme por la tardanza, sufrí ciertos inconvenientes con mi entorno, no quisiera ahondar en eso para no molestarlos, tengo una vida social, y especialmente en este mes de junio, así como el de mayo, hay que compartir con aquellos maravillosos seres que siempre están ahí para nosotros, aún si por desgracia a muchos de ustedes no los acompañan, me refiero a los padres y madres, nuestros progenitores.**

 **Gracias a Dios los tengo conmigo, así que no quisiera dejar pasar los segundos sin decirles lo mucho que los quiero ahora que se puede, espero lo entiendan.**

 **Ahora, vamos con el capítulo, la continuación de este arco, nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capu4: Phenex pt. 2.**

* * *

 **E** l ambiente del lugar era insoportable, la tensión presente en el club de ocultismo era tal que podía incluso cortarse, bueno, si era tensa, pero no tanto, exageré en la descripción.

Pero si, aquel espacio estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, siendo sazonado con el frio de la creciente noche.

\- ¿qué haces aquí, Riser? – la pregunta de Rias rompió con el pesado ambiente.

-vamos Rias, soy tu futuro esposo, no tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva conmigo- la sonrisa socarrona del rubio se negaba a abandonar su rostro, aún si el aura asesina de los sirvientes de la pelirroja se hacía presente.

-se suponía que tu debías respetar mi privacidad Riser, ¿Qué te da el derecho de aparecerte aquí de forma tan campante? – la pelirroja no escatimaba en mostrar su enardecimiento ante los presentes, la mera presencia del rubio le causaba un alto grado de repudio.

\- ¿acaso no te avisó Lucifer-sama? – el rubio se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada -…la alta cámara del inframundo me envió para protegerte mi hermosa Rias, tu vida y la de tus siervos peligra bastante al estar en esta, emm…- la imagen de ciertas chicas cruzó por la mente del rubio -…interesante ciudad-

El grupo de Rias, y ella misma incluida se relajaron un poco al escuchar las palabras del rubio, los argumentos que exponía eran lo suficientemente convincentes y pesados para darles una sensación de relajación, no había forma de refutar un decreto de las altas leyes del inframundo, lo único que lograrían con eso sería estresarse aún más, no podían hacer más después de todo.

* * *

Casa de Ise.

* * *

-*eso sin contar que el poder de mi séquito puede ayudar bastante como protección en la reunión de facciones*-

Mientras tanto, en la casa del chico, las mujeres se encargaban de escuchar con atención la conversación que transcurría en el salón de la academia, necesitaban recolectar la máxima información posible.

Bueno, casi todas escuchaban, Ophis seguía perdida en su mundo observando un canal infantil, y Jeanne, bueno, ella se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su inconsciente líder, quien estaba recostado en el regazo de la rubia, recibiendo de vez en cuando algunos besos en la frente, y abrazos de parte de la mencionada.

Las otras chicas no le impedían aquellos actos a la rubia, después de todo eran conscientes que la espadachina era quien menos tiempo pasaba con el chico, eso sí, la miraban de vez en cuando, cerciorándose que no fuese a pasarse con este, además, honestamente, Jeanne no sobresalía demasiado en tácticas o inteligencia, así que nada ganaba escuchando los planes que sus compañeras trazaban en esos momentos.

-yare yare- murmuró Fūka mordiendo la uña de su índice -…al parecer la situación se pondrá interesante-

-sí, esta situación realmente es provechosa para nosotros- asintió la peliazul, quien extrañamente tenía su túnica puesta.

-te ves misteriosa y espeluznante con eso- comentó Kan´u, quien escuchaba con atención, pero se mantenía al margen de la conversación, como casi siempre lo hacía.

-Kan´u tiene razón, pero bueno, debemos estar atentas, al parecer van a hablar sobre la reunión- secundó la pelirrosa.

-*tu séquito está incompleto Riser*- la voz de Rias se escuchó por el parlante del servidor, captando la atención de la peliazul, quien arqueó una ceja bajo la capucha de su túnica -*…además, la reunión de facciones no se ha organizado siquiera*-

Las palabras de la pelirroja desanimaron a las mujeres que escuchaban, sin embargo, las palabras dichas por el rubio las llenaron de intriga.

-*mi séquito es muy fuerte, además, no está incompleto Rias, las tres piezas del séquito de mi hermana, y ella misma fueron parte de mi nobleza, el hecho de que ya no estén bajo mi mando no significa que vayan a estar lejos de mí*-

-* ¿a-a que te refieres con eso? *- la voz de la pelirroja denotaba el nerviosismo impreso en su pregunta.

-*oh, creo que al parecer no lo sabes…*- murmuró el rubio, haciendo que la kunoichi entrecerrara sus ojos con curiosidad -*no soy el único que se quedará a vivir en Kuoh… mi hermana Ravel y su séquito también vendrán a esta ciudad, felicidades Rias, esta ciudad ahora cuenta con la protección de cuatro demonios nobles…*-

* * *

Espacio mental de Ise.

(¿que acaso todo es de ese cabrón?)

* * *

-esto debe de ser una broma–

El castaño no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, que la persona a la que admiras y de la que desciendes aparezca en frente de ti no es algo que se pueda asimilar de forma tan fácil.

-cuando te dije quién era esperaba otra clase de reacción- murmuró la morena -…no sé, tal vez un "qué" o un "watafákiu", un desmayo también hubiese servido, ah espera, ya estás desmayado, no puedes desmayarte aquí…-

Las murmuraciones de la mujer le sacaron una gota de sudor al chico, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la mujer ya demostraba su actitud infantil, en cierto modo le recordaba los videos de cierta chica mágica, al parecer las mujeres con el título de Maō Leviathan tenían sus rarezas.

-así que… ¿eres mi abuela, mi bisabuela o qué? - murmuró el castaño, matando de raíz toda la seriedad del momento, claro que la mujer ya se había encargado de hacerlo primero que él.

\- ¿uh? Ah no, yo soy tu… emmm, pues… es complicado de explicarlo- murmuró la morena –pongámoslo de este modo… la abuela de tu madre es mi sobrina-

\- ¿qué?, joder, eres revieja– exclamó el castaño, murmurando la última parte.

-te escuché- refunfuñó la pelinegra entrecerrando sus ojos.

-lo siento- el castaño se disculpó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

-bueno, no importa, no soy vieja, soy una mujer joven, solo que de otra era. Es más, justo ahora, estás hablando con un fragmento de mi alma sellado ahora en tu Sacred Gear-

-entiendo, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?, quiero decir, no me importa que me visite la mujer más poderosa del inframundo de antaño, pero…- el castaño trató de excusarse.

-está bien, es comprensible- Leviathan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad, misma que cambió a un deje de seriedad -…mi presencia en este lugar no es solo coincidencia Issei, verás, en la última guerra que participé, Gabriel no me asesinó como todos creen-

-no entiendo nada-

-lo sé, pero haz un esfuerzo- el chico asintió ante las palabras de la morena –bien, debes saber que la última guerra marcó la historia de los tres bandos que participaron, en esa guerra, los cuatro Maōs y algunos seres importantes fallecieron, se decía que yo fui asesinada por la arcángel Gabriel, pero no fue así, tampoco lo hicieron los dos celestiales, fue otro ser… una bestia-

\- ¿una bestia? – preguntó el chico - ¿Qué bestia? –

-no lo sé Issei, no sé siquiera su nombre, pero ese ser es tan antiguo como el dragón entre dragones, y tan poderoso como él, es un dragón sin duda-

-mierda, pero entonces…-

-logramos sellarlo, pero a costa de nuestras vidas, una parte de mi alma sobrevivió debido a una extraña afinidad que tengo con los dragones y otras bestias, pero el problema es otro- divulgó la ex-Maō.

\- ¿y cuál es ese problema? – cuestionó el castaño tragando saliva, al parecer la cuestión era bastante seria.

-hay alguien que quiere destruir el sello de aquel ser, si lo hace, nuestro sacrificio será en vano y este mundo será destruido- reveló la mujer sin perder un ápice de su seriedad, al parecer podía ser seria si se lo proponía.

-oh vaya…- murmuró el joven dragón, antes de retomar su gesto serio - ¿sabes quién es el que trata de hacerlo? –

-no, de hecho, desperté hace poco ya que este fragmento estaba ligado a la bestia, el sello se debilitó un poco y me permitió escapar, no se prácticamente nada sobre esto- contestó la mujer, relajándose un poco -mi misión al venir aquí es básicamente entrenarte en el manejo de tus poderes, eres bueno usándolos, pero no los manejas del todo, también te falta aprender mis poderes exclusivos, aunque para poder activarlos pues…- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la demoniza, aunque el chico no lo notó en lo absoluto.

-entiendo, entonces… ¿eh? Ah, ya veo- murmuró el castaño, solo para detenerse al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse desde sus pies.

-parece que ya vas a despertar, solo me resta decirte que te cuides mucho Issei, y que no le reveles nada de esto a nadie, solo tú y Ophis lo saben, ¿de acuerdo? – decretó la morena con severidad.

-pero… las chicas, yo no quiero guardarles secretos-

-no es un secreto tontín, es solo que no puedes decirles por ahora, ya deben tener suficiente con lo que se les viene en la reunión y todo ese tema, antes que preguntes como lo sé, me estoy acoplando a tu mente, tus recuerdos y vivencias-

-ya…veo-

-descuida, no veré nada privado, vete tranquilo, ya hablaré luego con el rojo, por ahora solo déjame descansar un poco mientras recupero energía- pidió la morena –nos veremos pronto para comenzar tus entrenamientos-

-de acuerdo, nos veremos luego entonces Leviathan-san-

-ok, por cierto, solo dime Natha-

-está bien Natha-san, hasta la próxima- sin más palabras, el castaño despareció entre la niebla.

–para darle mis poderes debo besarlo, por el Maō, nunca he besado a un hombre…- la mujer suspiró con cansancio -espero que todo el desastre que pretende causar tu hijo logre detenerse a tiempo, hermano…-

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

El fulgor de la luna acompasaba el sonido del viento al ser cortado, un joven hombre de cabello rubio trenzado danzaba rítmicamente moviendo su espada de forma grácil y refinada.

-vaya, no creí verte entrenando después de tanto tiempo Arthur- murmuró Vali, apareciendo frente al rubio.

-es simplemente una tormentosa ansiedad la que recorre mi cuerpo, Vali, he escuchado que Hyōdō Issei es un excelente espadachín, tal vez sea el rival de mi vida, la espada sagrada definitiva y la espada demoniaca definitiva, un choque entre fuerzas opuestas tan cautivante y atrayente, algo así es digno de verse, y más aún, de sentirse- declaró el llamado Arthur, antes de ponerse unos lentes de semimontura.

-detesto cuando te pones a hablar con palabras refinadas- murmuró el peliplatino.

-son tecnicismos, vocabulario clásico, no puedo evitarlo, me educaron de esa forma desde que solo era un pequeño infante cuya inocencia nata se…-

-ya cállate ¿quieres? - la declamación de Arthur fue cortada de improviso gracias al peliplatino, el cual comenzó a alejarse -…por cierto, Hyōdō Issei es MI rival, NO el tuyo, solo yo puedo ser su rival predestinado, recuérdalo-

-ok, eso fue muy raro- murmuró el rubio, volviendo a sus entrenamientos.

* * *

Club de ocultismo.

* * *

\- ¿tu hermana también vendrá a esta ciudad? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-así es, de hecho, ella vendrá mañana- el rubio iba a seguir hablando hasta que un círculo mágico apareció en su oído derecho –bueno, parece que debo irme ahora, nos veremos mañana, Rias, todos, que tengan dulces sueños- Riser trató de robarle un beso a la pelirroja, pero esta se alejó a tiempo, para molestia del hombre, quien masculló un leve improperio para luego retirarse de allí en un círculo mágico.

-es todo por hoy, debo retirarme y darle mi reporte a Sirsechz-sama, por último, Ojō–sama, me permito informarle que estaré aquí también el día de mañana, espero no ser una molestia- divulgó la peliplatina.

-descuida Grayfia, no eres una molestia, jamás lo serás- la pelirroja sonrió con gentileza.

-me es grato saberlo, hasta otra ocasión entonces, les deseo una excelente noche- la peliplatina se inclinó un poco y luego desapareció de allí.

-esto no es bueno- murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa amarga –debemos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para tener más miembros, o de lo contrario, tendré que usar la ayuda de "él", me duele hacerlo, pero lo haré de ser necesario, "él" me ayudará, aún si mi onii-sama se niega-

\- ¿está segura Buchō? – cuestionó el rubio.

-al 100% Yūto, pero por ahora es mejor descansar, los veré mañana chicos- la pelirroja comenzó a alejarse de allí mientras agitaba su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

-hasta mañana entonces, Buchō- sin más palabras de por medio, el trío desapareció de allí, dejando sola a la pelirroja.

-por favor… que alguien me ayude- fue lo que imploró la pelirroja observando el cielo.

No lo sabía, pero sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

* * *

Casa de Ise.

* * *

La conversación del club de ocultismo ya había terminado, por tanto, el grupo de mujeres se dedicaba a hacer algunas cosas mientras su líder despertaba.

Jeanne seguía meloseando con el castaño, Fūka comenzó a pintar sus uñas, Medea se quedó pensativa, ideando algún plan para mañana, Kan´u junto con Medusa se dedicaron a cocinar un poco, y Ophis siguió con lo suyo, observando un televisor apagado.

-ugh, me duele la cabeza-

La voz quejumbrosa del castaño logró que las chicas dejaran sus labores de lado, a excepción de Jeanne y Ophis.

\- ¿Cómo se siente Ise-sama? – la peliazul no dudó en mostrar su preocupación, corriendo a revisar al castaño.

-estoy bien Medea, gracias por preocuparte- murmuró el castaño poniéndose de pie, para molestia de la rubia.

-eso es bueno- asintió la pelimorada con una sonrisa leve.

-hai, ¿lograron recoger algo importante? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa sencilla.

-sí, esto podría interesarle- la peliazul sonrió bajo su capucha.

-te ves misteriosa y espeluznante con eso- murmuró el chico.

-moo~ pero me gusta así- la peliazul hizo un puchero adorable.

-hahaha, está bien, solo bromeaba- la mujer sonrió cuando el chico acarició su cabeza de forma tierna.

La interacción de todos causaba risa entre ellos, un ambiente de alegría y familiaridad se entretejía en la casa.

Esos momentos de alegría y amistad eran los que el castaño atesoraba, no cambiaría esos momentos por nada en el mundo.

Aún si para el resto del mundo era solo un terrorista, para sus seres cercanos él era su todo, y a fin de cuentas, eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Como cada mañana, el chico esperaba aburrido en su salón la llegada de su docente correspondiente, sus compañeros no eran la excepción, todos se entretenían en algo, ya fuese repasando los temas, revisando sus teléfonos móviles, charlando entre ellos, o simplemente durmiendo, como en el caso del castaño.

-buenos días para todos, vamos a comenzar con la clase, abran sus libros en la página 340 por favor- saludó la docente, dando las indicaciones para comenzar la clase…

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin mayores problemas o novedades, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del término de clases.

Como era obligación, el castaño debía ir al club de ocultismo, solo que hoy sería diferente, iría acompañado de sus chicas, y tenía una coartada para ello.

Las chicas se quedaron afuera del club, esperando la indicación del castaño para ingresar.

Luego de tocar la puerta y conseguir la afirmativa, el castaño ingresó al club, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Riser Phenex se encontraba en el club de ocultismo, no solo eso, estaba siendo acompañado de un grupo de mujeres, las cuales se mantenían en silencio.

-I-Ise, ¿no te llegó el mensaje? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

\- ¿mensaje? A mí no me ha llegado nada- el castaño enseñó un celular de gama media-baja, mostrando que no había mensajes en el buzón de entrada -hola a todos por cierto, me llamo Issei, gusto en conocerlas-

Algunas de las mujeres se sonrojaron ante le vista del castaño, otras por su lado lo miraban con curiosidad y otras simplemente lo miraban como a la mierda, caso diferente era el de Yubelluna, quien logró que el castaño retrocediera asustado por su extraña mirada.

-ah, tu eres el mocoso de la vez pasada, ¿Dónde quedaron esas chicas? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos de manera desinteresada.

-no tardarán en llegar- contestó el castaño recostándose en el sillón descaradamente –creo que hay un déficit de hombres en esta habitación, 3-19, vaya eso es de seis mujeres por hombre, una situación bastante rara-

-soy Grayfia Lucifuge- se presentó la peliplateada acercándose al castaño - ¿puedo saber por qué está aquí señorito? –

-oh, una maid francesa, ¡sugoi! – exclamó el castaño comenzando a inspeccionarla totalmente, ganándose las miradas de incredulidad de casi todos los otros, Rias y Akeno tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas, y la mucama hacía un amago por no sonrojarse ante la repentina cercanía del castaño.

-ajem- el rubio mayor tosió falsamente para estabilizar el ambiente.

-a-ah, lo siento jejeje- se disculpó el castaño –como ya dije antes, soy Issei, el miembro más reciente de este club, mis amigas van a venir dentro de poco, quieren ingresar a este club, pero si mi presencia es una molestia para ustedes puedo retirarme-

-agradezco su comprensión señorito, si quiere puedo acompa…-

-espera Grayfia- la pelirroja interrumpió a la peliplateada, encarando al castaño –dijiste que tus amigas quieren unirse a este club ¿verdad? Puedes decirles que vengan mañana, estaría encantada de recibirlas-

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron sonreír levemente al chico, había encontrado una fisura por donde escapar.

El castaño era consciente que la mujer quería incluirlo en su título nobiliario, pero él no se la pondría fácil, ya había logrado lo que quería al ingresar al club, no necesitaba estar más en ese lugar, debido a su estancia allí, ya podía llegar con un círculo mágico, también era consciente que la mujer no lo dejaría irse tan fácil, y haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo a su lado, pero aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para cortar su conexión con ellos.

-entiendo Buchō-sempai, pero, ¿por qué mañana? Puede ser hoy- cuestionó el chico con una pizca de reto.

-no, he dicho que debe ser mañana, hoy no es posible- la pelirroja comenzaba a impacientarse, Issei era terco y ella lo sabía, pero tal terquedad la estaba haciendo enojar, ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas como para lidiar con la terquedad del chico.

\- ¿hay algo de lo que deba enterarme acaso? – cuestionó el chico.

-esto no es nada que te interese Issei, en serio, solo vete y ya-

El castaño agachó su cabeza con aparente tristeza, aunque solo lo hizo para evitar que notaran su creciente sonrisa gatuna, su plan estaba logrado.

-entiendo- susurró el chico con pesadez fingida –si les soy una molestia entenderé, desde este momento me retiro definitivamente de este club-

-espera, ¿qué? – musitó la pelirroja alterada –e-espera, y-yo…-

Justo ahora, la Gremory había sido acorralada, su potencial carta de triunfo se estaba saliendo de su manga sin poder evitarlo.

-lo siento Gremory-sempai, pero no quiero estar en un lugar donde soy echado de más, o donde me guarden secretos, es lo mejor- el castaño suspiró con resignación –les deseo una buena tarde a todos, hasta tiempo-

\- ¡Ise! T-tu no…- la pelirroja se calló al oír el potente portazo que dio el castaño al salir.

\- ¿alguien más siente que nos relevaron a segundo plano? – murmuró Riser, recibiendo la afirmación de casi todos los presentes.

\- ¿lo sintió Ravel-sama? La energía de ese chico es muy interesante- cuchicheó Yubelluna al oído de una pequeña loli rubia de ojos azules y cabello trenzado.

-eso parece, Yubelluna-

La estrategia de Rias comenzaba a verse truncada, detestaba quedar como oportunista, usar a un adolescente normal e inocente como herramienta para escapar de un compromiso arreglado era una artimaña bastante artera, pero no era su culpa, era un demonio después de todo, satisfacer sus deseos sobre cualquier cosa estaba en su código genético, literalmente.

Su libertad primaba en estos momentos, después recompensaría al chico con algo, aún si su virginidad fuese el chivo expiatorio, no llevaba mucho conociendo al chico, pero era mucho mejor que Riser, después de todo, para ella cualquier hombre era mejor que Riser.

-vaya, parece que alguien se molestó, ¿no lo cree, Ojō–sama? – la pelirroja se encogió ante la severidad del tono usado por la peliplatina.

-vaya, parece que estás muy tensa Rias, permíteme relajarte un poco- el rubio se acercó a la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos de forma descarada.

Tal hecho no le causó mucha gracia a la pelirroja, quien ya no aguantaba más tanta presión hacia su persona, sus deberes como líder de clan, sus deberes como estudiante, la reunión de facciones, las secuelas de su batalla con Kokabiel, la terquedad de su potencial sirviente, los regaños de Grayfia, su compromiso arreglado, ¿y ahora debía soportar las arbitrariedades e insolencias de Riser?

Estaba cansada, enojada, ansiosa, frustrada, temerosa, no era fácil ser ella, aquella plétora de emociones estaba consumiendo su ser, y todo tiene un punto de quiebre, solo hay que encontrarlo.

Y Riser lo encontró con sus descaros…

 **Paaaf.**

El rubio salió disparado contra una pared producto de una poderosa cachetada, la mano de Rias refulgaba encendida con el poder nativo del clan Bael, el poder de la destrucción.

Prueba irrefutable de ello era ver como la sección izquierda del rostro del rubio ahora era historia, antes de regenerarse con lentitud para sorpresa de este.

\- ¡ya estoy cansada de esto, Riser! – todos sin excepción se estremecieron al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja - ¡es cierto que estamos comprometidos! ¡es verdad que no puedo oponerme! ¡pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como a una de tus malditas putas! – el aura de la pelirroja se elevó como nunca antes, su cabello carmesí flotaba en el aire, entremezclándose con la poderosa energía que expulsaba la joven, sus ojos, ahora carmesíes de la ira, centellaban cual linternas.

-Rias Ojō–sama, por favor, cálmese, o de lo cont…-

\- ¡¿o qué?! ¡no me pidas que me calme Grayfia!, ¡tú no entiendes nada, no entiendes lo que siento! ¡a nadie le importa después de todo! – un nuevo pulso de energía se puso en manifiesto, el área alrededor de la pelirroja comenzó a desintegrarse sin dejar rastro, el piso y los muebles tampoco se salvaron, incluso la ropa de la chica comenzaba a deshacerse, algo que el rubio notó, poniendo un gesto lascivo, aunque fue contenido por la mirada reprobatoria de la loli rubia.

Riser se puso de pie mientras ponía un rostro serio.

-como quieras Rias, está bien entonces, voy a darte la oportunidad de retarme, solo para humillarte y que conozcas tu lugar- todos prestaron atención ante las palabras del rubio –tú y tu séquito contra mi persona, les daré cinco días para que se entrenen y puedan entretenerme, algo justo ¿no? –

* * *

Todos sin excepción se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rubio, incluso las chicas, quienes escuchaban todo por medio de sus comunicadores remotos, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Issei, quien estaba tirado en el suelo descojonándose de la risa.

Este hecho no les agradó a las cuatro chicas que estaban con él, si bien no habían cruzado mayores palabras con Rias, eran mujeres y la entendían, así que no les gustaba que el chico se burlara de la precaria situación de la pelirroja, o eso era lo que ellas creían.

La realidad era muy distinta.

\- […y luego vomitaron como universitarias borrachas] – el dragón rojo terminó su relato – [en serio, por esa razón no se le debe untar mantequilla de maní a las alas de una ángel caída] –

\- (pfff, ¡hahahaha! Eso fue épico compañero, no sabía que tenías anécdotas tan interesantes) – era lo que decía el castaño en su mente, aunque en su cuerpo real se reía como una foca retrasada.

Pronto un siniestro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño, haciendo que se detuviese en seco.

\- ¿su-sucede algo, chi-chicas? – el castaño tartamudeó ante la tétrica imagen que ofrecían las mujeres en estos momentos.

\- [¿chichicas?] – cuestionó Ddraig en la mente del chico – [que importa, voy a decirte un truco que puede salvar tu vida Issei, solo di lo que yo te diga ¿ok?] –

\- (hai) -

-bueno, creo que solo queda algo por hacer, si, debo hacerlo- murmuró el castaño con el flequillo tapando sus ojos, antes de ponerse de pie para señalar algo a espaldas de las mujeres, usaría el secreto de Ddraig - ¡miren! ¡es Hyōdō Issei sin camiseta! –

\- ¿qué? ¿dónde? – las cuatro mujeres mordieron el anzuelo, pero ya era muy tarde –grr, escapó, ¡que no escape! – tres de las cuatro mujeres iniciaron la persecución del chico, a excepción de Kan´u, quien por orden de Medea se quedó a escuchar la conversación, al parecer trabajaban bien en equipo, y el chico sufriría su furia, una que se ganó sin culpa.

* * *

-entonces, ¿Qué me dices, Rias? – las palabras del rubio parecieron calmar a la pelirroja, quien sonrió con confianza, como si todo lo sucedido no hubiese pasado en primer lugar.

-de acuerdo, pero ¿estás seguro de poder con todos nosotros? –

-si no lo estuviera no les daría tanta ventaja, los veo en una semana entonces, chicas, vamos a casa, quiero conocer New York- el rubio desapareció del lugar dejando a Ravel y Yubelluna junto a otras dos chicas como compañía.

Las dos chicas que acompañaban a la loli rubia y su reina Yubelluna, eran de apariencia joven.

La primera de ellas tenía un traje de motorista, cabello naranja corto y la mitad de una máscara en su rostro, la otra tenía largo cabello azulado, cuerpo bien proporcionado y ojos oscuros.

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Rias al sentir la mirada de Ravel sobre ella.

-no ganarás contra Onii-sama, te deseo suerte Rias-san, la necesitarás- sin más palabras, la rubia se inclinó levemente –lamento nuestra intromisión y las molestias causadas, les deseo una agradable tarde a todos, hasta otra ocasión, Isabella, Siris, vámonos- las cuatro mujeres desaparecieron de allí en un torrente de flamas.

-esto debemos hablarlo con los patriarcas Gremory, por desgracia, no puedo pasar por alto sus acciones Ojō–sama, su reina puede acompañarnos-

-hah, está bien, vámonos Akeno, por cierto, Kiba y Koneko…-

\- ¿si buchou? – preguntó el rubio.

-tómense el resto del día, nos veremos mañana- sin más palabras, el trío de pechugonas desapareció gracias a un círculo mágico.

-bueno, no sé qué hacer, ¿quieres ir por un helado? – ofreció el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento de la loli peliblanca –bien, nos vamos-

* * *

El chico llegó a su casa, aunque mostraba rastros de una golpiza reciente.

Ophis ya no se encontraba en la casa debido a que fue llamada por la brigada, la única persona que los recibió fue Katerea, ya que la descendiente de la doncella de Orleans salió a resolver algunos asuntos, muy a pesar de esta.

-y bien, ¿ha sucedido algo importante de lo que deba enterarme? – cuestionó la castaña –por cierto, cierto dragón blanco fue a buscarte a la brigada, dijo que quería luchar contigo-

\- ¿y que paso con él? – interrogó el chico.

-nada, tuvo que resignarse a esperar porque Ophis se lo pidió de forma amable-

-y-ya veo- el castaño entendió a qué se refería su madre, sabía bien que no debía provocarse la ira de la loli suprema.

-ajam- la peliazul carraspeó un poco para cambiar el tema –Katerea-san, descubrimos algo que podría interesarle-

-bien, soy toda oídos…-

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila, la castaña decidió retirarse al cuartel general para informarle a quien sabe quién sobre eso.

El chico por su parte estaba descansando en una pequeña tina, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y necesitaba relajarse.

Sin embargo, se relajó más de lo necesario y se quedó dormido.

-Ise-kun, la cena ya está serv… ¿Ise-kun? –

La Kunoichi se acercó a su líder observando como descansaba, usando solo sus bóxer, dejando su tonificado cuerpo al descubierto.

Un oscuro sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la castaña, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, misma que se borró y fue reemplazada por un gesto triste al notar dos enormes cicatrices que relucían en el torso de su líder, ambas causadas por el viejo maestro de este.

La primera de ellas no era una cicatriz ordinaria, era un conjunto de cuatro cicatrices delgadas y extensas, las cuales se asimilaban al corte de unas garras desde su cadera derecha hasta su costado izquierdo, esa fue la primera vez que su líder estuvo a punto de conocer la muerte.

La segunda cicatriz era más extensa, y también más espantosa, esta, a diferencia de la primera, se asimilaba a un gigantesco mordisco, el cual abarcaba la sección comprendida entre el mismo costado y la mitad de la pierna izquierda, siendo otra de las tantas veces que su líder sobrevivió a la parca.

Ambas cicatrices fueron causadas entre los catorce y los dieciséis años en los que el chico entrenó.

La joven no podía evitar bajar su cabeza, era consciente de los sacrificios y sufrimientos a los que el joven dragón se vio sometido desde su tierna infancia, pero también sentía tristeza por ello.

Si bien la castaña no fue la primera mujer que acompañó al castaño en su infancia, fue probablemente la que mejor se entendió con él.

Desde muy pequeña, Fūka fue una niña prodigio, proveniente de un reconocido clan de exorcistas de espíritus y asesinos de demonios, en pocas palabras, exterminadores de entes malignos.

Su infancia fue normal como la de cualquier chica de su edad en su aldea, sus únicos familiares eran su hermano mayor y su padre, pero ella se sentía a gusto con ellos, todos vivían con tranquilidad y prosperidad, hasta ese día.

Tenía tan solo diez años, llevaba dos años de entrenamiento físico y espiritual, cuando la aldea fue atacada por un enorme grupo de Yōkai renegados, toda la aldea fue destruida, los esfuerzos de todos fueron en vano, todos murieron, a excepción de ella.

El sacrificio de su familia logró salvar su vida, las reliquias más importantes del clan Koichi fueron destruidas en su totalidad, excluyendo los pergaminos sagrados con los que los maestros Ninja del clan aprendían sus técnicas de combate.

Durante varias semanas, la niña divagó por las distintas tierras vecinas, hasta que un día cualquiera fue encontrada por la mujer que cambiaría su futuro, esta vez para bien.

Katerea Leviathan vio talento en la niña y la acogió en la brigada, allí conoció a personas importantes, como su líder.

Al principio no se llevaron bien, apenas y se hablaban debido a los traumas de la niña, quien superaba un año en edad al castaño.

Aunque después de unas semanas comenzaron a entenderse, ambos carecían de hermanos o padres, así que tuvieron por donde comenzar.

Cuando el castaño cumplió doce años se vio obligado a enlistarse en una nueva fase de su entrenamiento, allí la chica descubrió los sufrimientos por los que el chico pasaba con tal de volverse alguien fuerte.

Ella decidió imitarlo y comenzó a instruirse leyendo y aprendiendo sobre los pergaminos de su clan, entre otras cosas.

Cada año pasaba y el chico se iba volviendo más amigo de la castaña, hasta que la Kunoichi notó algo, se había enamorado de su amigo.

Pero no iba a ser fácil hacer que este le correspondiese, más teniendo a nuevas compañeras y rivales futuras.

El castaño tenía la habilidad de atraer a gente poderosa, y ahora ella giraba en torno a él, Issei Hyōdō Leviathan era su sol ahora.

Por tal razón se preocupaba por él, recordar esas heridas era recordar el dolor que sufrió Issei, y eso a ella le dolía también.

No pudo seguir pensando más cuando notó como tocaban su hombro de manera amistosa.

-sé que a ti también te duele Fuka, pero lo hecho, hecho está, no es tu culpa, el escogió ese camino por nosotras, lo único que podemos hacer para honrarlo es demostrarle que también podemos cuidarnos, que también somos fuertes- las palabras de una recién llegada Medusa hicieron reflexionar a la Kunoichi.

\- ¿tú crees? –

-claro que sí, no solo yo, todas lo hacemos- la pelirrosa señaló atrás de ella, y en efecto, Medea y Kan´u estaban atrás asintiendo -tu más que nadie debes de saberlo, lo vivimos juntas hace poco-

-dejemos descansar a Ise-sama, debe estar agotado con tantos problemas- sugirió la hechicera.

-hai, vamos a la sala, hay que cenar- asintió la pelimorada.

-vamos entonces-

* * *

Espacio mental de Ise.

* * *

-ara, parece que tu situación es complicada ¿verdad Issei? En una semana tendrás que intervenir para evitar un compromiso ¿no es así? –

-si, eso parece, pero bueno, lo del compromiso no me preocupa, me preocupa la reunión de facciones, atacar ese lugar con gente tan poderosa me pone nervioso, eso sin contar que mi parte demonio tiene una debilidad nata a la luz y tanto Azazel como Miguel son expertos en usarla-

-eres malo mintiendo Issei- reprochó la morena –eso no te preocupa, lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pasarle a tus mujeres o tu madre-

-e-ellas no son mis mujeres, so-son mis amigas y compañeras de equipo solamente- negó el castaño desviando la mirada.

-fufufufu, los jóvenes de hoy en día- comentó la mujer, riendo de forma discreta -en fin, desde mañana en adelante comenzaré a entrenarte en el uso de tu poder como Leviathan, descuida, no seré tan dura como tu maestro-

-m-mi maestro…- el chico tuvo un escalofrío al recordarlo, mismo que fue reemplazado por una sonrisa sincera –ahora lo recuerdo, ese dragón es un malnacido sádico y orgulloso-

-ya sabemos a quién le sacaste- murmuró la morena.

-…pero él fue quien me dio los objetivos que sigo, es como un padre para mí, me enseñó que es lo que debo de ser, me mostró mi objetivo en el mundo- agregó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-vencerlo ¿verdad? –

-no, no podré lograrlo en muchos años, pero sé que algún día lo venceré, eso vendrá con el tiempo- la mujer se asombró ante la madurez del castaño -mi verdadero objetivo es cambiar este mundo, reescribir la historia que conocemos, demostrarles a todos los altos mandos de cada facción que esta generación tiene poder, que podemos transformar todo y alterar el curso monótono y opresor de este mundo decadente, un mundo donde la gente pueda vivir en paz sin tratar de destruirse, ese es mi objetivo- nuevamente, el corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco al escucharlo, al parecer la sinceridad y la transparencia de los ideales del chico eran capaces de conmover el corazón de cualquier persona -pero, como dicen por ahí, si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra-

-entiendo-

-no es solo mi objetivo, es el objetivo oculto en el corazón de cada persona buena, el objetivo por el que mi padre luchó, el objetivo que mi maestro quiere lograr a su manera, no lucho solo por mí, lucho por todos los que lo necesitan- la sonrisa del chico se acrecentó como nunca, había convicción en sus palabras, Natha comenzó a pensar que si este se posicionaba como presidente tendría su apoyo -…pero tengo hambre, así que iré a comer primero, te veo luego Natha-san-

 **Plop.**

La mujer se fue de espalda al más puro estilo de "condorito" ante la forma tan estúpidamente estúpida que tuvo el castaño para cortar todo el rollo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, antes de sonrojarse al notar algo que definitivamente no debió ver.

El vestido de la mujer se levantó al caerse, dándole al castaño la fabulosa oportunidad de un viaje a Hawai con todo pago por tres días y dos noch… no en serio, fueron cinco segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos al chico, ¿la razón? Natha no llevaba bragas bajo su falda, de seguro no fueron inventadas en su tiempo o la mujer tenía algún extraño fetiche, pero eso le dio la vista de toda la zona íntima de la demoniza.

-a-adiós natha-san, debo irme, tengo hambre, tengo sueño, tengo frio, nos vemos luego- después de tal retahíla el chico desapareció del lugar.

\- ¿Qué la pasa a ese chico? Es muy extraño- murmuró la morena mientras se levantaba del suelo y se encogía de hombros.

* * *

El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos, no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba dormido en la tina con agua fría, pero debió ser mucho tiempo porque los dedos de sus manos ya eran similares a los de un anciano.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? – se cuestionó el castaño en su mente mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre de su nariz.

\- [fuaaaah, como tres horas placplacplac] – el dragón soltó un bostezo mientras remascaba su saliva como una alimaña cualquiera, estaba dormido tratando de asimilar lo que Natha le contó.

-entiendo, iré a cenar, ya me dio hambre- el castaño se puso de pie, se secó y se vistió con un poco de magia, para luego vaciar la tina y salir de allí.

* * *

Cuartel general Khaos Brigade.

* * *

\- ¿es enserio? – resopló Creuserey con molestia - ¡en cinco días sale el capítulo final de mi anime favorito! ¿por qué p*tas tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –

-eso no importa ahora, las cosas son como son y ya- tranquilizó Katerea con una expresión de seriedad.

-Katerea tiene razón, hay cosas más importantes que tus muñequitos chinos- dijo una silueta con voz imponente, aunque debido a la luz su rostro no podía verse –más importante aún, ¿por qué es tan oscuro aquí? –

\- ¿eh? A-ah ya si, pues, verás, la brigada no cuenta con muchos fondos actualmente, no tenemos para pagar los servicios de energía y nos suspendieron el suministro eléctrico- se justificó Katerea –somos terroristas, no tenemos por qué pagar los servicios-

-oookeey-

\- ¿podrían callarse de una buena vez? Trato de dormir- masculló la voz de un hombre joven, lo único que podía verse de este era un ojo amarillo brillante.

-sisisi, yo me voooooy…-

 **Splat.**

Debido a la oscuridad, cuando Creuserey dio dos pasos, pisó algo blando, resbaló y cayó al suelo, algo inaudito debido a que los demonios ven en la oscuridad.

-pfff jajajajajajaja- todos soltaron una carcajada al ver al pelinegro estampado en el suelo por pisar una cáscara de banana.

\- ¡a la mierda! – rugió el descendiente de Asmodeus mientras señalaba al dueño del ojo dorado - ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡lo único que te interesa es tu alumno ¿verdad?! ¡eres un idiota, solo te la pasas comiendo bananas como un maldito venado! –

\- ¿hum? Los venados no comen bananas, ese golpe debió afectar tu cabeza- murmuró la castaña.

\- ¡ya me harté! ¡me largo de aquí! – el moreno se puso de pie y se alejó de allí, solo para volver a caer al suelo por culpa de otra cascara de banana.

- **hahahahaha** \- todos rieron al unísono con más fuerza que antes.

-enserio, necesitamos pagar la electricidad- musitó la castaña al ver como Creuserey reposaba en el suelo con su nariz como Voldemort, y a todos burlándose de su desgracia.

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

El cielo purpúreo de aquella parte del inframundo estaba decorado con la luz de la luna artificial, la cual iluminaba a un enorme pedazo de roca flotante, una isla flotante conocida como Agreas.

Aquella vasta isla era probablemente el lugar más interesante del inframundo, resguardaba materiales, elementos y tecnología que aún estaban en estudio, una obra maestra de los demonios de antaño.

El lugar era custodiado por muchos guardias demonios, los cuales tenían un nivel entre la clase alta y la clase media-alta, algo no muy notable, pero su cantidad enorme era el problema.

Desde una distancia adecuada, la isla era observada por una silueta, lo único que podía verse de esta eran sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían como rubíes.

-así que esta es Agreas, la ciudad flotante, debo admitir que me impresiona, puedo notar que es muy interesante, ahora lo entiendo, Katerea- los murmullos de la mujer sonaban elegantes y fríos -…aunque es una lástima, en tan solo cinco días, mucha sangre correrá por este lugar, yo, la dama sangrienta, me aseguraré personalmente de eso-

Una oscura niebla comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer, el cual se transformó en una nube de murciélagos negros que se perdieron en el aire, danzando bajo la luz de aquella pálida luna.

* * *

Castillo Gremory, inframundo.

* * *

Luego de formalizar los términos del Rating Game con los patriarcas Gremory, la pelirroja salió al barandal de su habitación a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba reposar su mente de tantas vibras, pero ni siquiera la relajante vista y el agradable aire lograban apaciguar su corazón y libertarlo de aquella siniestra opresión que nació en él desde la primera vez que sus ojos conocieron a "Issei Hyodo".

 **Clanck.**

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó la atención de la joven, quien soltó un suspiro aburrido sin voltearse siquiera.

\- ¿sucede algo, Grayfia? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

-esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, Ojō–sama, puedo verla bastante tensa, ¿es por ese joven que fue hoy a su club? – la peliplatina atinó en su premisa.

-sí, es él, no sé por qué, pero desde que lo conocí he sentido un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho- confesó la pelirroja.

-es normal sentir aquello con algunas personas, los demonios somos movidos por nuestros deseos, y si usted ansía tenerlo en su nobleza es aceptable-

-no, no es eso Grayfia- la chica negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿entonces es algo más? No quiero entrometerme Ojō–sama, pero no sería bien visto en el inframundo que usted mantuviese una relación con un humano, así este sea un portador de Sacred Gear, incluso si lograse reencarnarlo sería prejuiciada por ello-

-no Grayfia, no estoy enamorada de él si eso es lo que te preocupa, lo que yo siento al verlo es algo más, desde que lo vi ese día, mi corazón no deja de latir, pero es más un latido de… miedo- la mucama entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¿miedo? – cuestionó la Lucifuge.

-sí, es un extraño sentimiento, siento como si algo grande fuese a suceder, algo realmente malo, y él estuviese implicado en ello-

-es probable que se deba a su Sacred Gear, los portadores de esos artefactos tienen el poder de cambiar el curso del mundo, más si se trata de un portador de Longinus- analizó la ojigrisácea.

-no lo sé, pero no te mentiría con eso, sabes que mis corazonadas no me han fallado hasta ahora-

-por nuestro bien, espero que se equivoque, pero de ser así, no olvide que puede contar con su corte, su hermano, sus padres y conmigo, usted tiene y tendrá todo mi apoyo Ojō–sama- la peliplata tomó a la pelirroja en un reconfortante abrazo, su vínculo como hermana mayor era el encargado de potenciarlo.

-gracias Grayfia, tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar- comentó la chica, ganándose un asentimiento de la mujer mayor -… y hablando de eso, ¿dijiste que podía contar con todo tu apoyo, verdad? –

-así es Ojō–sama, lo que le he dicho es cierto- asintió la mayor.

-perfecto- la pelirroja aplaudió mientras ponía una sonrisa -…porque tengo una petición que hacerte, una muy importante-

-bien, la escucho Ojō–sama…-

El preludio a la tormenta comienza a formarse, y las sombras comienzan a deshacerse.

Un nuevo periodo de cambios se avecina para todos, la pregunta es ¿el mundo está preparado para ello?

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

* * *

 **Yyy listo, finito, otro capu para el historial, espero les hay gustado, aún si fue muy llano, (me haré conocido por mis extensas aclaraciones post-cap, un momento, ¡ya lo soy xd!).**

 **En este capu me enfoqué en la relación entre Rias y Riser, algo que muchos lectores omiten debido a que no le ven gracia, pero es importante, traté de retratar lo mejor posible lo que le pasa a Rias, sus distintas responsabilidades y obligaciones, ella no es solo una cara bonita o un saco de semen como muchos autores suelen pintarla, es un personaje, y como tal merece su importancia.**

 **También expliqué algunas cosas, apuesto a que los sorprendí con lo de Riser ¿verdad? Nadie se esperaba que el mismo propusiera un Rating Game, y menos con esos términos.**

 **La personalidad de Riser, pues, no sé ustedes, pero yo detesto cuando lo bastardizan, es un personaje que cambió para bien, se sacrificó por su hermana, apoyó a Rias y a Issei, entre otras cosas, solo que tomó malas decisiones como cualquier persona, para mí, ahora es un buen tipo, así que lo retrato pedante, pero más "humano" y menos "mierda", como muchos quieren hacerlo.**

 **Expliqué la infancia de Fūka, una relación no nace de la nada y por eso lo expliqué, en los siguientes capus relataré el cómo las otras se conocieron con Issei, para que no vayan a preguntarme ¿por qué están enamoradas de él?.**

 **El nombre "Natha" está compuesto por el fonema Nata, que proviene de Levi** **athan** **de atrás hacia adelante.**

 **En resumen, el capítulo mostró:**

 **-la relación de Ise con Leviathan, la cual murió virgen TT_TT pobrecita xd.**

 **-lo manipulador que puede ser el castaño.**

 **-la base del Rating Game.**

 **-la presión con la que Rias carga en la cotidianidad.**

 **-el pasado de Fūka.**

 **Ya, no les revelaré más por ahora, aún faltan dos capus para terminar este arco, pero tardaré en actualizar el quinto capu de este proyecto por las razones mencionadas al inicio, solo les digo, van a ser geniales, o eso espero.**

 **Por último, vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Nikopelucas:**

* * *

Pues sí, le has atinado men, aunque no son piezas de ajedrez o cartas de póker, son algo más, algo que te sorprenderá, no te preocupes, las cosas van a ser épicas, en este momento Riser no es un reto para Issei, pero el contendiente de este será otro.

Gracias por comentar compadre, hasta la otra ocasión.

* * *

 **Iridiel:**

* * *

Gracias compadre, trato de hacer un juego de personajes donde cada una de ella tenga su propia participación, así que las características de las definen pueden emparejarse con las demás, el respeto y la astucia que caracterizan a Medea, la lealtad y seriedad de Medusa, los aspectos infantiles de Ophis, la inexpresividad y pasividad de Kan´u, la actitud seductora y calculadora de Fuka, entre otras cosas, con Jeanne, pues ella no tuvo mucha participación en la LN así que le añadí algunos rasgos random, sin convertirla en una ninfómana deseosa de sexo como suelen retratar a otros personajes (Grayfia, Gabriel, Penemue, Venelana), el truco es mantener el respeto por el personaje, así que gracias por notarlo.

Espero saber más de ti mi amigo, nos leemos luego.

* * *

 **¿Y las otras? (Guest):**

* * *

Gracias por tu apoyo mani manito, es cierto, descuidé mucho mis historias alternas, pero las ideas de esta no me dejaban en paz, además debo lidiar con otras cosas, como extra, una historia que con dos capítulos tiene dos reviews no da ganas de continuarla, me entristece un poco que una "Historia" que tiene de summary unas 8 letras cargadas de incoherencia consiga más comentarios que algunas otras, desanima a cualquiera.

* * *

 **Godz 1987:**

* * *

Jajaja si, imagínate, esa canción queda de perlas para lo que se viene entre Serafall y Katerea, pronto se revelarán quienes son las otras tres chicas, y ya se tiene la pista de la especie de una de ellas, ups, se me fue xd.

Sobre lo último….

Pfffffjujujujhahahahahaaha, me reí como un desquiciado cuando lo leí, como se te ocurre decir eso cabrón, yo jamás lo haría xdxdxd, creo que las deudas entre tú y yo quedaron saldadas jajaja.

Gracias por leer mi hermano, hasta otra ocasión.

Pd: no soy veterano en esto de escribir, no llevo ni un año en esta página siquiera, así que bueno, ¡discúlpate cabrón que soy un novato xd!

* * *

 **Evil Dante:**

* * *

Ah, entiendo, pero bueno, lo importante es que te guste el cap, así sea un "ta güeno" sirve xd, espero que este capu te haya gustado, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Esa era la idea, mostrar un capu que los deje con ganas de más, no te preocupes, tendrás tus respuestas men, sobre lo de Vali, bueno, el no escatima en mostrar su gusto xd.

Y sí, las chicas de Issei son bastante temibles, son buenas en equipo debido al tiempo que han entrenado y convivido juntas.

Rias perderá su juego al tratar de reclutar a Issei, ahora con lo de hoy se ganará el oscar, las tres aparecerán pronto, creo.

Lo de Leviathan, ¡felicitaciones! Perdiste xd, ahora dime ¿con quién crees que hablaba Katerea?.

Hasta otra ocasión man, gracias por tu atención.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Pues bueno, que decir, me siento halagado al ver que he logrado desempolvar y darle vida nuevamente a ese Hype tuyo, ahora solo resta tratar de mantener la línea y que logres encariñarte aún más con los personajes, en serio, me esfuerzo en no hacerlas oc´s que lo único que comparten con el original es su nombre, y no te preocupes, ruego al Onii-sama para que no me deje caer en las tentaciones del NTR y el fanservice sin sentido xd, ahora solo queda descubrir ¿quién será ese otro autor eh? Algo me huele mal, ah espera, son mis zapatos :v.

Sobre el cristal, pues te dejaré con la incógnita, eso se descubrirá al final del arco, solo espera que lo verás pronto, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.

Pd: si, si fue una indirecta xd.

* * *

 **Lux-kun:**

* * *

Las cosas van avanzando, queda poco para comenzar el ansiado arco de la reunión de facciones, me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te cause tantas cosas al leerlo, ahora, sobre lo último, las apariencias de las chicas y los diferentes personajes están en mi página de Facebook, puedes buscarla en mi perfil de FF o escribes en Facebook "Bnito Kmlas", allí encontrarás todo, apariencias e información de personajes.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima man.

* * *

 **Primordialdragon:**

* * *

Ah, eso no lo sabía, averiguaré sobre eso, aunque, pensándolo bien, el control del agua y el hielo puede ser considerado como alquimia acuática, ya que en teoría la magia es alquimia aplicada.

Gracias por comentar y espero te guste.

* * *

 **Tryndamer95:**

* * *

Jajajajaja, bueno, ya sabes, este Vali tiene lo suyo xd, Rias, pues… vamos a ver qué pasa después, no se puede hacer nada, a una chica linda se le perdona todo xd, además, Ichie fue el que la caracterizó así, yo solo sigo el cannon al pie de la letra \:v/ (sí, claro).

Sobre lo último, olvidaste otra mentirota que aparece cuando haces tu cuenta en RdTub ¿eres mayor de edad? Xdxdxdxdxdxd.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, como siempre, gracias por leer, las apariencias de los personajes están en mi página de face, lean mis otras historias, están en mi perfil.**

 **Ahora, antes de irme, les dejaré una pregunta.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Quién es el maestro de Ise?**

 **hasta la próxima gente.**


	5. Phenex Pt 3

**Hey shabots, ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

 **Bienvenidos al escape mental hijos, y aquí todo es posible xd.**

 **Una vez más, agradecer a todos por sus ideas, su apoyo y sus números, en tan solo cuatro capus logré superar las 5000 visitas, eso sin contar, que para el poco tiempo de creación y uso de la página, el hecho de que haya superado la barrera de los 100 seguidores es todo un logro para mí, tal vez no les parezca mucho, pero para mí lo es, si soy feliz cuando leo que uno de mis proyectos logró acaparar un nuevo seguidor, imaginen mi felicidad al leer que ya estoy cerca de un centenar de seguidores en esta página, solo me queda decir, gracias, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, los quiero.**

 **Finalmente, estamos con un nuevo capu de este arco, espero les guste, y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **Capu5: Phenex pt.3.**

* * *

 **A** brir tus ojos y ver a dos bellas mujeres durmiendo a tu lado era una sensación a la que el joven castaño no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto, es más, de hecho, es probable que casi ningún hombre en el mundo pudiese acostumbrarse a ello, Principalmente porque es un privilegio reservado solo para hombres con un elevado estatus social, o una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, pero esto un es FanFiction, y aquí todo puede pasar.

Un masivo rubor se apoderó del rostro del afortunado castaño al observar el delicado y cuerpo escultural de Medea y Fūka, cubierto solo por una delgada manta.

\- [por tu bien, te aconsejo que te acostumbres Aibō] - comentó Ddarig en la mente del chico - [el anfitrión del Sekiryūtei siempre ha estado rodeado de parejas. Y tú no eres la excepción] -

\- _ara ara, Issei parece ser bastante popular con las mujeres, ese es mi chico_ \- expresó Leviathan.

\- (¿Así que ya estás despierta, Natha-san?) - dijo el castaño en su mente.

 **-** _sí, ya logré acoplarme a tu poder, aunque, que descaradas chicas, en mi tiempo era mal visto que una mujer se mostrara desnuda ante un hombre sin ser su pareja oficial-_

\- (entiendo, pero las cosas cambian, ya no estamos en tu era jurásica) - contestó el chico.

 _\- ¿jurásica? Pero que insolente, mejor me voy-_ la morena cortó el enlace.

 **-** [jujujuju, creo que encontré a alguien a quien molestar ahora, buena suerte amigo] - el dragón cortó la comunicación con el chico, el cual sacó un flote su Haudini interior al escapar de aquel "sándwich femenino".

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, el chico dejó una nota sobre la mesa y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Las chicas se despertaron de forma casi simultánea, las primeras en hacerlo fueron Medusa y Kan´u, ambas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo al sótano de entrenamiento para entrenar un poco de sus habilidades y ejercitar su cuerpo de paso.

La siguiente en el despertar fue Fūka, la cual suspiró al no ver a su "Crush", pero lo dejó pasar al pensar que había bajado al sótano a entrenar.

Al ver la peliazul dormir sin mayor problema, la castaña trató de despertarla, sin obtener resultados.

Al ver que la hechicera no despertaba, la Kunoichi simplemente la dejó ser, ahora comenzaba a entenderla, la ciudad de Kuoh era una ciudad problemática, y su amiga/rival fue víctima de ello al verse obligada a planear una estrategia de intervención para lograr interrumpir la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory, reconocía que Medea era una mujer sumamente inteligente, pero en el grupo la encargada de las estrategias era otra, así que tanto estrés le pasaba factura a la peliazul, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

-hmm- farfulló la Kunoichi - ... te pierdes justo ahora que te necesitamos, eres una jodida idiota, Mine-

* * *

Venecia, Italia.

* * *

-la ciudad de Venecia es muy bonita, tal vez algún día podamos venir aquí disfrutar un rato, los extraños a todos, en especial a ti, Issei- fueron las palabras de una hermosa mujer joven de ojos azules cristalinos y cabello purpúreo, quien observaba la ciudad desde un pequeño altiplano.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y te quedas con él?, he oído que está en Kuoh-

La chica cerró sus ojos y suspiró con melancolía, antes de abrirlos para observar un pequeño mochuelo que reposaba en el rama de un árbol cercano.

-qué más quisiera ahora Noctua, pero tengo algo importante que hacer- suspiró la mujer mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, los cuales debido a la refracción de la luz ahora tenían un tono verdoso.

\- ¿quieres salvar a tu hermana, no es así Mine? - cuestionó el pequeño animal.

-en eso te equivocas, yo no estoy intentando salvar a mi hermana- contestó la joven -…estoy tratando de salvar al mundo de ella, por eso yo... yo… a-achuu- la chica fue interrumpida al estornudar de improviso –jumm, creo que alguien está hablando de mi-

-sí, eso parece- asintió el ave mientras arrancaba con su pico unos cuantos animalitos de la cara interna de su ala derecha.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó la ojiazul con una mirada de duda y asco entremezcladas.

-estoy almorzando- el mochuelo contestó con absoluta simpleza.

-eres asqueroso…-

-lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- el animalito siguió con lo suyo -… oh, es uno grande, ven para acá papi-

-ugh- la chica miró con repudio como el ave seguía comiendo de todo lo que encontraba en su ala, desde gusanos, lombrices, piojitos, acetaminofén, opio, morfina en pastillas, ibuprofeno, incluso una pizza apareció, ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

* * *

Cuartel General, Khaos Brigade.

* * *

-hah, de vuelta a casa- murmuró el anfitrión del dragón galés luego de examinar un poco los alrededores del cuartel general.

-así que has venido, mocoso- fueron las palabras de Creuserey al observar al castaño.

\- ¿uh? Hola, tío Creuserey- saludó el castaño.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí mocoso? –

-solo vine a llevarla a "ella"- contestó el castaño con normalidad.

-ya veo-

-por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? – cuestionó el castaño.

-eso… pues…-

 **Bruum.**

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el rugido de un motor.

El castaño giró su vista hacia la izquierda, observando como una grieta dimensional se abría, y de esta salía un enorme barco volador, o al menos la proa de este, ya que sería un gran caos si saliese todo.

-*…*-

-hola de nuevo Ryū- saludó el castaño mientras una esfera roja se materializaba frente a él.

-*…*-

-lo sé, las cosas han estado movidas en Asgard últimamente- murmuró el chico.

-*…*-

-sí, ya la escuché, gracias por traerla Ryū, me hace falta en casa-

-*…*-

-por ahora no puedo llevarte a la ciudad, tu presencia pondría en alerta a las dirigentes demoniacas-

-*…*-

-no es tu culpa Ryū, es mi culpa ya que aún no puedo manejar tu poder interdimensional, pero te prometo que cuando pueda controlarlo podemos ir tu y yo a cualquier parte, amigo-

-*…*-

-bien, te veré luego, Ryū-

-*…*-

El barco comenzó a ingresar a la grieta dimensional, la cual se cerró por completo, a la par que un círculo mágico se materializaba frente a Issei.

De este salió una preciosa motocicleta deportiva de color rojo con detalles en negro.

-uhh, cuanto tiempo- murmuró el chico mientras acariciaba el tanque de la motocicleta.

-bueno, te dejo, debo ir a hacer algo importante- sin más palabras, el pelinegro desapareció de allí, al igual que la motocicleta, aunque el círculo mágico en el que la moto desapareció fue obra de Issei.

-bien, yo también debo irme- el castaño imitó al mayor y también desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Inframundo, Territorio Gremory.

* * *

-muy bien Ojō-sama, vamos a comenzar con su entrenamiento- fueron las estrictas palabras de Grayfia, quien tenía una escoba en sus manos.

-gracias por ayudarme Grayfia, pero… ¿y los demás? – cuestionó la pelirroja Gremory mientras revisaba los alrededores.

-ellos están con sus maestros ahora, no se preocupe, están en buenas manos- contestó la peliplatina –ahora comencemos, ¿Qué es el poder de la destrucción? –

-el poder de la destrucción es…

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

-muy bien jóvenes, nosotros seremos sus entrenadores desde este momento, McGregor-san se encargará de adiestrar a Himejima-san en el uso de la magia- declaró un joven hombre nipón de cabello y ojos oscuros, vestido como un espadachín de la era feudal.

-lo que dijo Okita es cierto, yo me encargaré de ampliar tus reservas mágicas y enseñarte algunos ataques que puedan servirte, Akeno-san- decretó un joven rubio mientras examinaba a la Himejima.

-muchas gracias, no lo defraudaré, McGregor-Sama-

\- Surtr segundo-san entrenará a Tōjō-san en mejorar sus habilidades de combate- prosiguió el espadachín.

-vamos pequeña Neko, hay que mejorar tu técnica y tus reflejos- fue lo dicho por un hombre corpulento de cabello negro y ojos rojizos.

-hai- susurró la albina mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-yo por mi parte entrenaré a Yūto-san en el manejo de algunas técnicas de combate, parece que ha olvidado su entrenamiento- concluyó el nipón con una mirada endurecida.

-glup, ha-hai-

-bien, comencemos-

* * *

Todo esto era observado por Sirsechz Lucifer, el cual estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos violeta.

\- ¿crees que lo logre, Sirsechz? – fue la pregunta realizada por la mujer.

-para serte sincero, no, por más que entrenen, ellos no lo lograrán, no hasta que se acepten a ellos mismos y superen sus traumas- contestó el pelirrojo agachando su mirada, refiriéndose a Akeno y Koneko – …Yūto-kun ha logrado avanzar mucho, pero aún le falta bastante para ser la carta de triunfo de Rias-.

-pero…-

-no hay más opciones, si Rias pierde ese Rating Game deberá casarse con Riser- el pelirrojo apretó sus puños con enojo –pero… ¿sabes que es lo que esto produce en mi ser? –

-no- contestó la mujer, recatadamente.

-me produce risa y rabia al ver donde quedó tu afecto hacia Rias quien es TU hija, pero, lo que más siento en estos momentos, es… tristeza y decepción- la castaña sintió una opresión en su corazón al escuchar las palabras del Maō -…no solo la condenaste a ella, condenaste a su séquito a una vida infeliz, espero que puedas convivir contigo misma después de esto, ruego que mi hermana pueda perdonarte a ti y a mi padre, porque yo no lo haré, Madre- sin más palabras, el pelirrojo se alejó de allí.

La mujer agachó su cabeza mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-l-lo siento Rias, espero que puedas perdonarme…-

* * *

En cuanto el castaño llegó a su antigua casa, decidió darle una pequeña limpieza, no quería que cuando volviese encontrara un montón de polvo con forma de casa.

Estuvo en ello por espacio de 15 minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo que definitivamente había olvidado.

\- ¡puta mierda! ¡las clases! –

Como si de un rayo se tratase, el castaño abrió un círculo mágico con destino a su casa actual.

Al llegar allí salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

En cuestión de segundos se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina, encontrando a las cuatro residentes tomando café, tomando café a la hora del té.

\- ¿sucede algo Ise-kun? Te ves muy agitado – fue la pregunta que la Kunoichi lanzó al verlo.

-apuesto a que Ise-sama olvidó que hoy no hay clases y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo- el castaño desvió la mirada al ver que la peliazul lo había descubierto.

la hermosa pelimorada se acercó a él y se agachó un poco, en silencio.

-umm, ¿pasa algó Kan´u? – cuestionó el castaño.

-ni siquiera lo ha notado- murmuró la Kunoichi mientras que la pelirrosada negaba con su cabeza.

-es muy despistado- asintió Medusa.

El castaño se agachó un poco al ver como la pelimorada tomaba su camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharla.

-o-oye…-

-tienes la camisa mal puesta- cortó Kan´u mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver el torso del chico.

El castaño se avergonzó al notar que, en efecto, su camisa estaba al revés y él no lo sabía.

Luego de unos segundos la camisa del castaño estaba en su lugar y bien prolija.

-gra-gracias Kan´u-

-no es nada- la chica sonrió tímidamente y volvió con las demás.

-así que entonces no hay clases- murmuró el castaño mientras se ponía una chaqueta negra sobre su camisa, esta vez, bien puesta –…Fuka, Medusa, ¿quieren realizar su cita hoy? -

Las mencionadas se sonrojaron ante las palabras del joven dragón.

\- ¡si! – asintieron de forma inmediata.

-bien, entonces las veo en 1 hora- el chico sacó un casco y salió de la casa mientras miraba a todas las chicas –cuídense, las quiero mucho-

-va a pasear en su motocicleta seguro- comentó la pelirrosa.

-pff, obviamente, ¿no notaste el casco? – se burló Fūka mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-creo que estaba más concentrada en ver a Issei- sugirió la pelimorada.

-cállate Kan´u, todas sabemos que tú te ofreciste a cambiar su camisa a propósito- replicó Medusa.

\- ¿qué? e-eso no es cierto- la pelimorada se apresuró a negarlo.

-si lo es- intervino esta vez la hechicera.

-no, no es cierto- negó la pelimorada.

-si lo es-

-no lo es-

-que sí- replicó la hechicera.

-que no- negó Kan´u.

-ustedes y sus peleas infantiles, es por eso que no avanzan con Ise-kun- intervino la Kunoichi mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, esquivando la cortada de una lanza dirigida a su cuello, cortesía de Kan´u.

-debemos obtener nuestra cita también- murmuró la hechicera mientras Kan´u asentía con su cabeza.

* * *

El chico estuvo paseando en su motocicleta por toda la ciudad, llamando la atención de varias personas debido al lujo de tal aparato.

Luego de unos quince minutos, el castaño se detuvo en frente de una joyería e ingresó en ella luego de estacionarse.

Su atención fue robada al ver una colección exclusiva de cinco joyas, todas bañadas en oro con cristales Swarovski.

La primera era un collar con un cristal verde, el cual el chico alteró con magia para que fuese rojo.

La segunda era un brazalete con tres cristales púrpura.

La tercera era una esclava con una placa de plata, la cual tenía dos gemas azules engarzadas.

La cuarta era un anillo con una gema rosada.

La quinta correspondía a un par de pendientes con un cristal amarillo berilio cada uno.

-humm, no había tenido que usar esto desde hace tiempo- murmuró el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- _no vas a hipnotizar la vendedora y robar esas joyas ¿verdad?_ – cuestionó Natha - _…eres un demonio, pero todos tenemos un límite-_

\- (¿por quién me tomas?) – comentó el castaño tocando su corazón – (yo no haría eso, me refería era a pagar con esto…) –

El chico sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta negra con un símbolo dorado y otra roja con el mismo símbolo, pero azul, la cresta demoniaca del Leviathan.

-mi "Devil Card" y mi "Débito Maligno", necesito dinero en efectivo para pagar la cita y no quiero gastarlo-

- _ah, entiendo, discúlpame-_

\- (hmm, el que las usa se las imagina) – pensó el chico de forma trolera.

\- ¿ _qué quisiste decir con eso? –_

 _-_ (al que le caiga el guante que se lo achante) – contrarrestó el chico con un nuevo dicho.

- _¡oye! Respond…-_

\- (hasta luego) – el castaño se apresuró a cortar comunicación, lo que menos quería ahora era lidiar con una mujer enojada.

-quiero llevar esa colección- el castaño se acercó a la recepcionista mientras señalaba la colección de joyas.

\- ¿e-esa? –la mujer se sorprendió, nadie llevaba esa colección debido a su elevado precio, y un joven adolescente se proponía a llevarla, debía ser el hijo de algún empresario o un Yakuza.

-sí, esa-

-pero…- la mujer no se mostraba muy convencida.

-no importa el precio, me la llevo- el chico pasó la tarjeta negra a la vendedora, esta la miró con curiosidad, marcó el valor de la colección en el lector débito para luego pasarla por este, el cual hizo el sonido característico de que sí tenía fondos, así que oprimió el botón, confirmando la acción.

-listo, ya está- la mujer puso las joyas en un estuche de terciopelo y se lo pasó al chico, el cual recibió su tarjeta junto a su compra y se alejó de allí.

La siguiente parada fue un restaurant, allí el chico reservó una mesa de lujo para tres personas y se fue.

Luego de eso, el chico fue a un centro comercial y compró algo de ropa para vestirse en la cita, una camisa roja con algunas letras en negro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos deportivos, algo simple e informal.

Por último, fue a una floristería y compró dos ramos de flores, uno de violetas y el otro de claveles, las flores favoritas de Medusa y Fūka, respectivamente.

Con esto, los preparativos para su cita ya estaban listos.

* * *

-hmm, que envidia, ya quisiera yo salir a una cita con Ise-sama- murmuró la peliazul con un tinte alegre y algo celoso al ver como Medusa terminaba de organizarse, la pelirrosa lucía un corto y ajustado vestido azul oscuro, el cual resaltaba sus curvas, tacones negros y su cabello suelto.

-bueno, solo debes aliarte con Kan´u y Jeanne, si lo haces sola no creo que puedas- sugirió la pelirrosa -…por ahora, solo ellas tres pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de aliarse-

-tienes razón, hay que hacerlo- asintió la hechicera mientras se ponía de pie para abrazar a su amiga –te deseo mucha suerte en la cita-

-gracias- ambas sonrieron con sinceridad para luego separarse.

La pelirrosada se miró al espejo por última vez para luego mirar a la hechicera.

-mmm, por cierto, Medea…- la mencionada miró a la pelirrosa -esfuérzate-

-lo mismo para ti, Medusa- ambas sonrieron con complicidad para que luego la pelirrosa saliera de la habitación.

* * *

La misma situación sucedía con Fūka y Kan´u, las cuales, si bien no se tenían una amistad tan profunda como la que se tenían Medea y Medusa, tampoco era que se odiasen, es más, tenían una ligera conexión entre ellas, ya que ambas carecían de familia, profesaban su afecto a la misma persona. La diferencia entre ellas dos es que una se ganó una cita con la persona que amaba, y la otra no.

Pero aun así, mantenían cierto grado de respeto entre ellas, así que, la pelimorada felicitaba a la kunoichi, con algo de envidia cabe mencionar.

La castaña salió de la habitación, por su parte, ella vestía un Kimono negro con flores rojas y un obi amarillo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

Justo ahora, las dos ganadoras se encontraban en la sala de la casa, hablando y haciéndose algunos retoques, debían estar lo más bellas posibles para su primera cita.

Ya era la hora de la cita, el sonido del garaje al ser abierto daba a entender que el castaño llegó y estacionó su motocicleta.

Así que, despidiéndose con un ligero toque de burla, las dos chicas salieron de la casa.

* * *

Afuera, el castaño esperaba a sus compañeras de cita, se encontraba algo nervioso, después de todo, era su primera cita con una chica, sus manos sudaban debido a la ansiedad, y el temor de no arruinar la cita, ya que esta también era la primera cita de ellas y quería que fuese memorable.

 **Clanck.**

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse solo incrementaba el vértigo del chico, ahora sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar y sus rodillas temblaban como nunca, ni siquiera al enfrentarse contra su maestro se sintió tan temeroso.

\- (bien Issei, tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo una cita, solo se gracioso y recuerda los consejos de tu madre) – eran los pensamientos del chico.

De la puerta salieron las dos chicas, el castaño al verlas se quedó totalmente embobado, su rostro se sonrojó como un tomate y sus manos comenzaron a sudar aún más si es que era posible.

\- (tranquilízate, relájate, sí, eso es, los dígitos de pi son 13.141592…, puta mierda, esto no está funcionando) – el chico aún seguía estático.

Más él no era el único en esta penosa y desternillante situación, ambas chicas estaban en las mismas, ellas tampoco habían ido antes a una cita, y menos con el chico que amaban, verlo sonrojado a tope, con una cara graciosa solo aumentaba sus nervios.

-u-ummm- el chico no lograba articular palabras para la situación actual -…ho-hola chicas, s-se ven muy he-hermosas-

Las palabras, o tartamudeos del castaño las hicieron espabilar, así que se las arreglaron para responderle.

-gra-gracias Ise-kun, t-tú también te ves muy apuesto- elogió la castaña con una sonrisa de timidez.

-e-esto es para ustedes…- el chico les entregó las flores, junto a una caja de chocolates.

\- ¿u-uh?... I-Ise, no debiste mo-molestarte- el chico se sorprendió al ver cómo fue llamado por la pelirrosa, quien estaba sonrojada como nunca antes.

-e-espéranos un momento Ise-kun- pidió la castaña mientras el castaño asentía.

-vale-

Las dos jóvenes ingresaron a la casa, el chico por su parte se quedó pensativo, sonriendo con serenidad.

\- (esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta) – pensó el castaño, cambiando su rostro por un rostro serio – (solo queda disfrutar estos momentos de paz, ya que no sé si pueda hacerlo después) –

Luego de unos pocos segundos, las chicas salieron de la casa, presumiblemente fueron a poner las flores en agua para conservarlas.

-y-ya estamos listas Ise-kun- la voz de la castaña logró sacar al chico de su ensimismamiento.

-bien- sorprendentemente, su tono sonaba menos nervioso que hace unos segundos –entonces, vamos a divertirnos-

-hai- asintieron las dos chicas, aferrándose a los brazos del castaño.

* * *

La primera parte a la que llegaron fue a un cine, algo genérico en una cita, allí las dos chicas tuvieron una discusión, Fūka quería ver una película de romance, y Medusa quería ver una de horror, algo bastante extraño en una chica.

Decidieron que el castaño eligiera, pero este con tal de zafarse, se ofreció a comprar las palomitas y la soda mientras ellas discutían.

Así que se fueron a un duelo de "piedra, papel o tijeras", donde la pelirrosa ganó.

Así que compraron su entrada para una película de horror.

* * *

La película fue bastante buena, trataba del espíritu de una mujer que se aparecía en lugares oscuros, ya que la luz la dañaba en gran medida, tenía escenas de miedo que hacían brincar a los espectadores.

Fue ahí cuando la Kunoichi reparó en la decisión de Medusa por ver una película de miedo, y no fue la única, Ddraig y Natha también lo notaron, incluso los otros espectadores lo notaron, pero no el castaño, la lógica femenina era todo un misterio para él.

La razón por la que la pelirrosa había querido ver una película de miedo, es que en las escenas más aterradoras podía hacerse la que estaba asustada y así de ese modo abrazar al castaño disimuladamente, aunque claro, el chico no lo notó.

* * *

Luego de eso, fueron a un centro comercial, allí jugaron durante un par de horas en distintos juegos, que iban desde los juegos de Arcade, hasta los famosísimos "carritos chocones" y los simuladores de baile, divirtiéndose bastante.

Después de aquellos eventos, el grupo decidió ir al restaurant que el chico reservó, como siempre, las chicas llamaban la atención debido a su belleza.

Pidieron una cena sencilla en la carta, algo liviano pero delicioso.

-bien, ¿cómo les ha parecido la cita hasta ahora? – el castaño alzó su mirada, curioso.

-genial, es la mejor cita a la que ido en toda mi vida- la castaña contestó sin dudar -…aunque nunca he ido a una cita antes…- murmuró.

-nunca he ido a una cita, pero opino que deberíamos salir más seguido, es genial- asintió la pelirrosa.

-hahaha, bueno me alegro que les guste- el castaño sonrió feliz.

La cena siguió sin problemas, charlando de vez en cuando de temas rándom, y contando algunas anécdotas.

Luego de pagar la cena, el trío salió del lugar, notando algo ciertamente curioso, ya estaba atardeciendo.

* * *

-vaya, el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando- comentó el castaño con un tono gracioso.

\- ¿vamos a casa? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-noup, tengo un último lugar al que quiero que vayamos- contestó el chico, comenzando a caminar.

Las dos chicas lo siguieron con normalidad, caminando por espacio de quince minutos.

Luego de un rato caminando, llegaron a un pequeño altiplano, cubierto de maleza.

-umm, ¿Qué es este lugar Ise-kun? – preguntó la castaña con algo de curiosidad.

-solía venir aquí cuando vivía en Kuoh- el castaño ignoró la pregunta de la Kunoichi, mientras alzaba su mano, al instante, el lugar comenzó a brillar de color azul, cegando a ambas mujeres -…esta fue mi primera barrera mágica-

En cuanto el brillo se detuvo, el lugar cambió totalmente, lo que antes estaba cubierto de maleza, ahora era un hermoso césped con algunas flores, pero lo que más resaltaba allí, era una pequeña construcción de madera, una casita del árbol.

El castaño continuó con lo suyo.

-nunca tuve amigos en esta ciudad, así que venía aquí para pasar el rato, este lugar siempre fue uno de mis favoritos, pero un día, descubrí la importancia de este espacio…- el chico sonrió con nostalgia mientras señalaba una especie de valle - ¿ven eso? No tiene nada de especial, ¿verdad? –

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, el chico sonrió nuevamente y miró su reloj.

\- ¿y ahora? – nuevamente, las dos chicas giraron su vista hacia el lugar señalado, sorprendiéndose al ver un hermoso atardecer -…cada día del verano, a las cinco y veinticuatro, el sol comienza a ocultarse entre esas dos montañas, su luz cubre toda la ciudad antes de apagarse para dar paso a la noche, ¿lo ven? –

Ambas miraron, y en efecto, desde aquel altiplano donde ellas se encontraban, se podía ver toda la ciudad, la cual despedía el sol con las luces nocturnas de las casas y las farolas de las calles.

-…pueden ver que en la noche la ciudad se ilumina ¿verdad? – las chicas asintieron con algo de duda –pero, también verán, que aún con toda esa luz artificial, la ciudad no puede reemplazar la luz del sol-

Nuevamente las dos asintieron.

-de niño no lo entendía, pero ahora sí, esa ciudad me representa a mí, ustedes dos, y todas las demás, son mi sol…- ambas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas -…si el sol dejara de salir para el mundo, este se sumiría en penumbras y acabaría muriendo, si alguna de ustedes me llegase a faltar, no sé si podría soportarlo, cada una de ustedes es importante para mí, me sacaron de mi soledad y me enseñaron a querer, son únicas a su manera, y por lo tanto, irremplazables-

Los ojos de ambas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ahora entendían la importancia que tenían para su líder, aun cuando este no lo demostrara.

-lo que quiero decir, es que no soy perfecto, pero que me siento feliz que estén a mi lado, apoyándome cuando lo necesito y recordándome que siempre hay una razón para pelear, por eso, quiero darles las gracias, gracias por enseñarme a vivir-

Ambas jóvenes abrazaron al chico, quien cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-no debes agradecernos Ise-kun, al contrario, nosotras debemos hacerlo, tu nos has protegido y te has sacrificado por nosotras, hablo por todas cuando te digo que jamás nos alejaremos de ti- corrigió la Kunoichi.

-Fūka tiene razón, no debes agradecernos, ya que, gracias a ti, he aprendido a confiar en los demás, cada una de nosotras ha aprendido algo de ti, nos has salvado de diferentes maneras, Ise- secundó la pelirrosada, sonriendo cálidamente, algo bastante inusual en ella.

Para Medusa, la vida nunca fue fácil, su destino así lo dictaba.

Su sangre ya estaba marcada, tenía ascendencia sobrenatural al ser una descendiente de la temida y legendaria Medusa, algo prácticamente imposible.

La original Medusa, era una mujer hermosa, una doncella con una belleza a la par con la de las diosas.

Por desgracia, su belleza captó la atención de Poseidón, quien la raptó y luego la despojó de su pureza.

Víctima de tal agravio, la mujer acudió a la ayuda de la diosa Athena, pero esta no le creyó, al contrario, le lanzó una maldición en la que cualquier ser vivo que la viese se volvería piedra de forma irremediable.

Así que, luego de haber sido maldecida por la diosa Athena, la infortunada Medusa comenzó a vagar por el mundo.

Luego de un tiempo, la maldecida criatura descubrió que aún podía hacer algo más.

Así que, en una noche de luna llena, Medusa se despojó de lo último que quedaba de su humanidad, y el resultado de esto fue una pequeña niña, la cual la desdichada criatura abandonó.

La niña fue encontrada y cuidada por una humilde tejedora, la cual la adoptó como a una hija, mientras que su madre biológica era asesinada por un semidiós.

Los días se volvieron semanas y pasaron, las semanas se volvieron meses, los meses años, los años se convirtieron en décadas, y estas en siglos.

Decenas de generaciones pasaron, antes que un nuevo milagro ocurriese, una pequeña niña nació con una ínfima parte del poder de la Medusa original, pero si con toda su belleza.

La niña no conoció sus padres, ya que fue criada en un orfanato en el cual se tenía estrictamente prohibido que los niños y niñas tuviesen un nombre, se reconocían solo por números, allí, por cosas del destino conoció a Medea y a un joven chico, volviéndose amigos y prácticamente, hermanos.

Los años pasaron de forma rápida, ahora con trece años, la pelirrosa descubrió que tenía poderes sobrenaturales, mismos que llamaron la atención de un joven chico portador de Longinus, que por coincidencia estaba de visita.

El nombre de aquel chico era Issei Hyōdō Leviathan…

El chico se sintió extrañamente atraído hacia ella y sus hermanos de crianza, así que con algunos arreglos, ella y sus dos amigos fueron adoptadas por la madre del chico, quien luego de descubrir su ascendencia, les asignó un nombre.

La relación entre ella y el chico, a diferencia de sus dos compañeros, fue más tensa.

Luego de descubrir de quien descendía, la pelirrosa se cerró casi totalmente hacia los demás, siendo sus hermanos de crianza su única excepción, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron después…

Un día, un grupo de personas llegaron a la residencia del chico, alegando que ella y sus dos compañeros le pertenecían al grupo, el cual se hacía llamar la facción de los héroes.

el castaño decidió plantarles frente, con el argumento que las dos chicas y el chico no les pertenecían ya que ellos no eran objetos. pero antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores, el grupo se vio forzado a retirarse ante la aparición del reciente maestro del chico.

Lentamente, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que el castaño era una persona en la que se podía confiar, al igual que la madre de este y las tres chicas que lo acompañaban siempre, así que se volvió amiga de ellos.

Con el pasar de los años, la amistad entre la pelirrosa y el castaño se hizo más fuerte, logrando despertar en ella un nuevo sentimiento…

Amor.

Claro que el chico ni lo notaba.

Pero las cosas no serían fáciles, por alguna razón, el castaño tenía la inusual capacidad de ganarse el afecto de las mujeres cercanas a él, y por desgracia para la chica, no era la única con sentimientos por él, incluso su hermana de crianza comenzaba a amarlo.

Pero eso no le impediría lograr ganarse el afecto de este, y por ello, siempre se esforzaba en todo.

Ahora que el chico decidió confesar su afecto para con ellas, era su oportunidad.

* * *

Lentamente, la pelirrosa se acercó al rostro de su líder, mirando sus ojos sin despegar su vista de ellos.

El castaño por su parte estaba hipnotizado por la mirada ambarina de la pelirrosa, así que no notó cuando fue que sus labios se fundieron.

El beso fue corto y casto, pero bastante sentimental, en él se veían reflejados muchos sentimientos, alegría, agradecimiento, pero sobre todo, amor.

* * *

Unas potentes auras oscuras, llenas de muerte y maldad se podían sentir, el inframundo, Asgard, el mundo humano, los cuarteles de la brigada, incluso en la brecha dimensional, todos esos lugares se vieron sometidos ante esas presencias tan malignas.

Las causantes de esto eran ciertas mujeres, las cuales sentían como si algo les estuviese siendo robado.

* * *

-e-etoo…- el castaño se quedó estático y sonrojado, solo tartamudeaba, sin poder formar una frase coherente.

La pelirrosa por su parte sonreía levemente, aunque el sonrojo de su rostro era notable.

-moooo~, no es justooo~- la castaña Kunoichi comenzó a hacer un berrinche infantil al ver como su interés amoroso era besado en frente suyo.

-lo siento Fūka, debes ser más rápida- la pelirrosa por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

\- ¡pues no me quedaré atrás! – la castaña hizo lo mismo, aventurándose a besar al chico en frente de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿qué? – Medusa no daba crédito a lo que veía –pe-pero se suponía que no debías hacer lo mismo que yo-

-tu misma lo dijiste Medusa, hay que ser rápida- la castaña no se molestaba en ocultar su sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡pero no me refería a eso!, aunque, da igual, no importa porque fui yo quien lo besó primero-

\- ¿eh? Eso no cuenta, ¡fue menos de un minuto de diferencia! – reclamó la Kunoichi mientras sus manos se cubrían de electricidad.

-el primero es el primero, solo acéptalo-

\- ¿ah sí? ¡Pues entonces acepta esto! – la castaña arremetió contra la pelirrosa, la cual no se quedó atrás.

Ambas se enzarzaron en una de esas típicas peleas del anime donde dos o más mujeres se pelean por quién es la más apta para el prota po razón.

Y como todas las veces, estas peleas desembocan en el mismo resultado.

Si, acertaron…

El prota se ve obligado a escoger.

Aunque en este caso, el cabrón se salvó debido a que ser besado seguidamente por dos hermosas mujeres le sofrió el cerebro.

Las chicas notaron esto, y con un sonoro suspiro se transportaron junto con él a la casa, dando por terminada la cita.

* * *

Espacio mental de Issei.

* * *

Frente al castaño se encontraban Ddraig y Natha, el primero tenía una mirada de seriedad, y la morena, pues, ella no entendía por qué se encontraba allí.

\- [bien, quiero ser franco contigo socio, sé que estarás preguntándote por qué estás en este lugar, ¿verdad?] – fue la pregunta del dragón rojo.

-sep- contestó el chico.

\- _yo también me pregunto lo mismo_ – añadió la mujer.

\- [pues verás chico, como acabaste de ver, tu relación con dos de tus hembras avanzó un paso…] –

-ellas no son "mis hembras"- corrigió el castaño.

\- [ay por favor, debes dejar de actuar como un crío, acepta las cosas como son, Issei Leviathan, lo que estás por afrontar es muy serio] – replicó el dragón de forma dura.

\- ¿serio? –

- _ya entiendo a donde quiere llegar Ddraig, de hecho, yo también pensaba tratar ese tema contigo, Issei-_ apoyó la morena.

\- [como sabrás, estás a punto de revelarte ante el mundo como un miembro activo de un grupo terrorista, así que tu serás tachado inmediatamente como un terrorista...] – el tono del dragón era uno bastante serio – […ese no sería un problema ya que a ti te importa menos que nada, pero, tus hem…, digo, tus "compañeras", están contigo ahora, si te tachan de terrorista, ellas también lo serán, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?] –

-más o menos-

 _-en estos momentos, si te revelas al mundo como un terrorista, les estarás negando la oportunidad de ser aceptadas en este mundo, las estarás condenando a una vida de exclusión y soledad, es justo ahora cuando debes demostrarles que clase de líder eres–_ continuó la mujer _-debes darles un trato de igualdad a partir de ahora, si avanzaste con ellas dos, debes avanzar con las demás también, de lo contrario, se sentirán olvidadas y se alejarán de tu lado… y para cuando eso suceda, ¿cómo crees que serán tratadas por el mundo? –_

-entiendo-

- _no te estamos reprochando nada, al contrario, te estamos aconsejando-_

\- [ellas tratan día a día de ganarse tu afecto y avanzar contigo, se esfuerzan por estar junto a ti] – asintió Ddraig – [¿no crees que es hora de recompensarles ese esfuerzo?] –

-pero, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? No entiendo nada sobre las mujeres- confesó el chico.

\- [creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte con eso…] - el dragón señaló a la morena, la cual sonreía mientras sostenía entre sus manos cierto estuche que el castaño compró…

* * *

El castaño comenzaba a despertar, lo primero que notó es que se encontraba en su habitación.

Una recién llegada Jeanne jugaba con el papel burbuja que estaba en una caja, reventando cada burbuja que veía, mientras que Medea y las dos chicas que fueron a la cita peleaban por algo que el castaño no lograba escuchar, Kan´u sin embargo, no se encontraba allí, presumiblemente estaba entrenando.

-ah, ya despertaste I-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestionó la rubia.

-umm, creo que bien- contestó el chico de forma dudosa.

-ya veo…-

\- ¿puedes llamar a las chicas?, hay algo que quiero enseñarles-

-hai- la rubia obedeció, y dos minutos después, ya las cinco chicas estaban allí.

-ummm chicas- el chico tartamudeó un poco -…hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes-

-claro- asintieron las mencionadas, tomando asiento frente a él.

-bien, pues, como decirlo…- el castaño no lograba articular sus palabras –yo y ustedes, digo, ustedes y yo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, hemos vivido muchos momentos especiales, así que, bueno, e-es complicado…-

-…- las chicas guardaban silencio, expectantes.

-lo que quiero decir es que… he-hemos pasado por mucho juntos, y, pues… tsk, no encuentro palabras para decirlo, y-yo, digo, ustedes… emm, todas ustedes son muy especiales para mí, cada una de ustedes es única y especial, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y quisiera que sigamos así, no podría soportarlo si una de ustedes llegase a faltarme, así que, bueno, ustedes me entienden ¿cierto? –

-nop- negaron las cinco al unísono.

-hah, bi-bien, etoo, lo que quiero decirles es que lo que más me gustaría es que sigan a mi lado, pero, como su líder también debo darles sus propias libertades, así que, voy a ponerlo claro…- el chico cambió su semblante por uno de seriedad -…estamos a punto de revelarnos ante el mundo sobrenatural como terroristas, si ustedes están a mi lado cuando eso suceda, serán tratadas como terroristas también, no quiero eso para ustedes, aún tienen mucho que…-

 **Plaf.**

El castaño se sorprendió cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

-I-Ise-sama, ¿u-usted quiere que lo dejemos de lado? – fue lo que murmuró Medea, la cual tenía su cabeza gacha, su mano izquierda estaba ligeramente levantada, dando la señal de que fue ella quien abofeteó a su líder.

-n-no…-

-entonces, ¿por qué nos dice eso? – cuestionó la chica.

-yo no quiero ponerlas en peligro, quiero que ustedes puedan vivir en paz en este mundo, sin tener que poner sus vidas en riesgo- murmuró el chico –y-yo, solo quiero… protegerlas-

-ya entiendo- asintió la castaña, antes de acercarse a su líder, para luego abrazarlo –pero es ahí donde te equivocas Ise-kun…-

-este mundo no nos interesa…- secundó Kan´u.

-solo nos interesas tú, I-kun…- prosiguió Jeanne.

\- ¿Qué importa este mundo? Este mundo nos abandonó cuando lo necesitábamos…- habló la pelirrosa con dureza.

-simplemente dejó de importarnos- continuó la peliazul mientras alzaba su llorosa vista.

-seguiremos a tu lado siempre…- murmuraron todas al unísono -…aun cuando debamos enfrentar a todo el mundo-

Las palabras de las chicas permearon en el corazón del castaño, haciendo que este comenzase a llorar.

-y-yo, me siento muy feliz por eso, gracias chicas…- el chico sonrió con gentileza mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas varoniles.

Las chicas sonrieron con ternura y abrazaron al chico.

Luego de unos segundos del emotivo momento, el castaño se separó de las chicas, las cuales lo miraron con duda.

-bien- el chico recuperó su temple mientras se limpiaba los ojos –yo, quisiera darles algo, cierren sus ojos por favor, y no hagan trampa-

Las chicas obedecieron sin rechistar.

-ok…- un pequeño espacio dimensional se formó atrás del chico, de allí sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió –cuando yo les diga, abrirán sus ojos-

Primero sacó el collar de la piedra roja, el cual puso en el cuello de Fūka, la cual se sorprendió un poco al sentirlo, pero guardó silencio.

Luego, los pendientes de gemas doradas, estos fueron para Jeanne, la cual trató de mantenerse serena.

Después siguió con el anillo que tenía la gema rosada, este fue al dedo medio de Medusa, quien se sonrojó levemente debido a que un anillo podía simbolizar muchas cosas.

Continuó con el brazalete de cristales púrpuras, el cual puso en el brazo derecho de Kan´u, quien se mantuvo estoica como siempre.

Y, por último, la pulsera de cristales azules, esta fue para Medea, quien se sonrojó como un tomate.

-listo, ya pueden abrir sus ojos- comentó el chico, poniéndose frente a ellas.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos, llevándose una grata sorpresa, bueno, ya se hacían a la idea de que regalo les dio el chico, pero verlo era diferente.

\- ¿les gusta? – cuestionó el chico -…sé que ustedes se merecen mucho más que eso, pero, lo importante es el significado, esto simboliza nuestro vínculo-

-…- las chicas agacharon sus rostros, tapando sus ojos con su cabello.

-ummm, ¿chicas? –

 **Tump.**

El castaño cayó al suelo con fuerza, lo único que vio fue como un enorme borrón multicolor se abalanzó contra él.

-gracias, I-kun, me encanta- murmuró Jeanne, quien, al igual que las demás, abrazaba al caído castaño.

Las chicas prácticamente lloraban de emoción, incluso Kan´u y Medusa quienes eran las más calmadas, se vieron imposibilitadas de no hacerlo.

-shh, no lloren por favor, me harán llorar otra vez- bromeó el castaño mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kan´u, ya que esta era la que estaba más cerca de su mano derecha.

Pero, ¿y su otra mano?

Mirando disimuladamente hacia su izquierda, el castaño notó donde estaba.

…en el trasero de la espadachín rubia.

\- [apuesto que el portador de Albion vendería su alma por hacer lo que estás haciendo] – comentó el dragón galés en la mente del castaño.

\- (mejor la quito de ahí) –

\- [te descubrirán, no querrás matar la emotividad del momento, ¿cierto?] – rebatió el dragón con diversión.

\- (y-ya cállate ero-okupa) – obligadamente /sí, claro/, el chico dejó su mano ahí.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, las mujeres dejaron de llorar, así que limpiando sus ojos se pusieron de pie.

El castaño también se puso de pie mientras se quitaba su casaca, la cual estaba totalmente empapada por las lágrimas de las chicas.

-espero recuerden lo que les dije- comentó el castaño -…ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida-

-h-hai-

-bueno, yo debo irme a dormir, buenas noches chicas- el castaño se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo - ¿eh? –

-Ise-sama, ¿podemos dormir con usted? – pidió la peliazul.

\- ¿uh? Cla-claro- asintió el castaño, pensando que se refería a ella y Fūka, quienes eran las que regularmente dormían a su lado por la falta de espacio de la casa.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió aún más cuando las cinco jóvenes comenzaron a seguirlo hacia su habitación.

-e-etoo ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el castaño a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Medea te pregunto si podíamos dormir contigo…- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice, ¿lo había descubierto? –y tu dijiste que sí-

-hah, e-está bien, aunque, ¿no se les hará incómodo? Digo, somos seis en una cama-

-eso no importa- contestó la pelirrosa.

-bi-bien…- el castaño abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver que su cama había sido reemplazada por una cama King Size.

Sobre la cama había una pequeña nota, la cual el chico leyó.

"hola hijo, me tomé la libertad de reemplazar tu cama por una más grande mientras estabas en tu cita, creo que la necesitarás.

Pd: disfrútala :p"

Una pregunta surcó la mente del chico.

¿desde cuándo Katerea usaba emoticones?

Ignorando sus pensamientos, el chico volteó a ver a la hechicera peliazul.

-tú, ¿sabías de esto, Medea? –

-umm, sí, Katerea-sama la cambió mientras usted iba a su cita con Medusa y Fūka, ¿le molesta? – contestó la peliazul.

-para nada, solo preguntaba- el chico se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó una pantaloneta y una toalla –iré a ducharme, pueden cambiarse mientras tanto-

-hai- asintieron las cinco.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, el castaño volvió a su habitación, vistiendo su típica ropa para dormir, una pantaloneta y una ajustada camiseta sin mangas.

Las chicas por su parte vestían unas batas sencillas.

La rubia se relamió los labios, era la primera vez que dormiría con su líder, y verlo así le gustaba mucho.

Las otras chicas se sonrojaron, excluyendo a Medea y Fūka, quienes ya estaban acostumbradas.

 **-** (esto es incómodo) – murmuró el castaño al ver como las cinco mujeres se rehusaban a despegar su vista de él.

-bu-bueno, ho-hora de dormir jeje- el chico solo sonrió de forma nerviosa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El chico no pudo hacer más cuando vio como las mujeres comenzaban a desatar sus batas, quedando solo en un juego de lencería bastante sugerente.

\- ¿estas… seguro de eso?, Ise-kun~- murmuró la Kunoichi con un toque seductor en su voz.

-y-yo, a-aaa… etoo- el chico comenzó a murmurar incoherencias mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojo atómico.

Las chicas se acercaron a él y comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpos semidesnudos en el torso del chico.

-fufufu, vamos a divertirnos…-

Esa noche, el castaño perdió su virginidad con cinco hermosas mujeres…

….Es broma, en cuanto la rubia dijo aquello, el cerebro del castaño se sobrecargó y cayó inconsciente, muy para la diversión de las cinco mujeres y los dos inquilinos mentales del chico.

* * *

TimeSkip: 5 días.

* * *

Los cinco días reglamentarios habían transcurrido velozmente, el castaño y su equipo habían entrenado bastante para la operación, al igual que Rias y su séquito, solo que el chico y su equipo iban a la academia para no levantar sospechas.

El chico había entrenado sus poderes en las noches, de la mano de Natha, quien le comentó que aunque su poder era ya muy grande, aún no estaba listo para recibir el poder original de ella.

Riser y el equipo de Rias se encontraban en la sala del castillo Gremory, todo el evento estaba siendo transmitido a los canales del inframundo demoniaco, aunque en "PPVC" y "en canal caídos" también era primicia.

-*muy buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge*- se presentó la peliplatina -*el día de hoy se llevará a cabo un Rating Game no oficial entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phenex*-

-así que Grayfia será quien dirija el arbitraje del encuentro- murmuró la pelirroja.

-*Riser Phenex-sama se enfrentará a Rias Gremory-sama y su corte, las reglas son simples, el último rey en caer ganará, si ambos caen al mismo tiempo, se decretará empate*- la peliplatina continuó -*el campo de batalla será una réplica de la academia a la que Rias-sama asiste, en cuanto sean transportados, tendrán cinco minutos para preparar su estrategia*-

-bien, mis queridos siervos, ¡vamos a ganar! – animó la pelirroja mientras sus sirvientes asentían.

-vas a perder, Rias- con esas palabras, el Phenex se preparó para la lucha.

-*bien, ya es hora*- los participantes fueron enviados a la dimensión de bolsillo determinada.

-suerte, Rias- fue lo que murmuró el pelirrojo con preocupación en su voz.

* * *

Dimensión de combate.

* * *

-bien, vamos a comenzar con el plan, Kiba, tú atacarás primero, las propiedades sacras de tu Balance Breaker le causarán un daño mayor a Riser, Akeno, tú le darás apoyo, Koneko estará preparada para atacar en cuanto haya problemas, mientras tanto, yo estaré lista para atacarlo en cuanto esté cansado- planeó la líder de clan.

-hai- asintieron los demás.

El resto del tiempo fue empleado para estirarse, calentar y discutir los últimos detalles.

-*los cinco minutos de preparación ya han transcurrido, el Rating Game comienza ¡ahora!*-

Con el anuncio de Grayfia, el Rating Game comenzó.

-muy bien Rias, vamos a terminar con esto-

El heredero Phenex comenzó a incrementar velozmente su aura demoniaca, siendo imitado por sus oponentes.

El primero en lanzarse fue el caballero, Kiba Yūto.

-vamos, Ice Flare, Wind Eraser- en la mano derecha del rubio menor se creó una espada de hielo, mientras que en su otra mano se materializó una curiosa espada, la cual tenía un agujero en el centro.

-se de lo que eres capaz, Kiba Yūto, pero no podrás dañarme con eso- el Phenex se dedicaba a esquivar todos y cada uno de los cortes de las dos espadas.

El rubio mayor decidió pasar a la ofensiva, comenzando a lanzar veloces esferas de fuego, las cuales el caballero deshacía con sus dos espadas o esquivaba usando su velocidad elevada.

-bien, entonces, tal vez esto si pueda hacerlo, [Sword Birth Balance Breaker] [Sword of Betrayal] – las dos espadas del rubio se cubrieron de unas brillantes runas rojas, antes de cubrirse de una densa aura sacra -…gracias al entrenamiento de mi maestro he podido aislar el aura sagrada de mi espada para causar un mayor daño en seres oscuros-

-es una habilidad bastante interesante, pero, solo funcionará si logras tocarme- al decir esto, el rubio sacó de su espalda un par de alas de fuego, con las cuales se elevó en el aire, esquivando a duras penas un relámpago que pasó bastante cerca de su cabeza.

La reina Gremory hizo acopio de sus alas de demonio para elevarse en el aire, y arremeter contra el rubio en una veloz andanada de ataques mágicos a distancia, lanzando desde esferas de fuego, rayos hasta explosiones y nubes de gas tóxico.

Pero el Phenex no era tonto, así que velozmente descendió hasta rozar el suelo, desde allí comenzó a esquivar los ataques, ya que generalmente los círculos mágicos de donde salían los ataques variaban su posición, pero no podían variar su altura, ya que, si no, no lograrían formarse los relámpagos, así que, si volaba cerca del suelo, tendría un margen de esquive mucho más amplio que el que tendría al recibirlos a quemarropa.

El problema sería huir a los ataques del rubio, quien lo seguía de cerca, pero, en retrospectiva, era algo bastante conveniente para el Phenex.

-eres muy buena, será un honor tener a tan hermosa mujer acompañándome en las noches- comentó el rubio con gracia, refiriéndose a Akeno, la cual se enfureció de sobremanera y comenzó a lanzar ataques de forma desesperada.

Ahora que la mujer estaba fuera de sus cabales, el Phenex tendría una mayor facilidad al esquivar los ataques de la morena, quien sin querer estaba poniendo en apuros al caballero, ya que los ataques que la reina lanzaba a la ligera pasaban muy cerca de este.

-Koneko…- solicitó la pelirroja.

-hai Buchō- la loli peliplatina no tardó en lanzarse hacia el rubio, quien ahora con un nuevo contrincante comenzaba a verse en apuros, no se esperaba que aquellos jóvenes hubiesen avanzado tanto en unos pocos días.

-parece que es hora de ir en serio- el rubio se retiró su camisa mientras sus alas de fuego se hacían más grandes, a la par que tres colas de fuego se formaban en su espalda –admiren el grandilocuente y portentoso poder de la legendaria ave inmort…-

El rubio se vio interrumpido por un puñetazo que la pequeña loli le impactó en la cara, deformándola.

Por si fuese poco, el rubio menor lanzó una de sus espadas sagradas, la cual se encajó en el hombro derecho del Phenex, quien debido al dolor no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un poderoso relámpago, el cual fue atraído por la espada que tenía incrustada, haciendo que el milenario demonio se quedase totalmente chamuscado y paralizado.

\- ¿si? Pues entonces, ¡tiembla ante el poder del clan Gremory! – la pelirroja condensó una enorme esfera negra/rojiza, la cual lanzó hacia el rubio, quien no tuvo oportunidad de escapar y fue engullido por la esfera, la cual explotó sin más.

Una nube de polvo se alzó en el lugar, impidiendo la vista del séquito de la pelirroja.

\- hah, hah, ¿ya terminamos Buchō? – cuestionó el caballero, quien jadeaba debido al cansancio por el uso de su Balance Breaker y la persecución del Phenex.

-no lo creo Yūto, de haber sido así, Grayfia ya nos hubiese avisado- negó la pelirroja.

-ugh- un leve quejido se escuchó dentro de la cortina de polvo –puta mierda, eso sí fue trabajo en equipo-

-prepárense, esto aún no acaba…- murmuró la Himejima.

De entre la nube de polvo salió Riser Phenex, su ropa estaba desgarrada en varios lugares, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto debido a su veloz regeneración.

-por desgracia no- murmuró el rubio menor con una amarga sonrisa.

-por desgracia para ustedes… si-

 **Swift. Stab.**

En un instante, el Phenex desapareció del lugar, apareciendo atrás del caballero Gremory, el cual no tuvo tiempo de girar cuando el filo de su propia espada apareció de entre su vientre.

\- ¡Yūto! – chilló la pelirroja.

-l-lo siento, Buchō, f-fui débil…- el rubio comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

\- *caballero de Rias-sama retirado* -

-descuida Rias, la herida no fue fatal, pero si suficiente para sacarlo del juego- tranquilizó Riser.

-co-como…-

-muy fácil, simplemente lo forcé a usar la forma avanzada de su Sacred Gear por un tiempo excesivo, esto lo desgastó lo suficiente para disminuir sus reflejos y darme así la oportunidad de vencerlo- el rubio sonrió de forma socarrona –es lo que espera a quienes enfrentan un Phenex-

\- ¡maldito! – la reina Gremory comenzó a atacar al rubio con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-hump, perfecto- el Phenex comenzó a esquivar los ataques de la morena, la cual rápidamente comenzaba a agotar sus reservas mágicas.

\- ¡Akeno, detente! – ordenó la pelirroja, siendo obedecida por la mencionada.

-hah, hah, hah- la morena jadeaba de cansancio.

-bien, voy a terminar con esto… sientan el poder… ¡de mis llamas! –

Una enorme esfera de fuego salió disparada hacia las tres mujeres, las cuales crearon un círculo mágico de defensa, al menos en el caso de Rias y Akeno.

Luego de unos segundos más, la bola de fuego se disipó en el aire.

-hah, hah, necesitas más… para vencernos, Riser- la pelirroja sonreía jadeante.

-lo sé, necesito mucho más que un señuelo para lograrlo- sonrió el rubio.

\- ¿señuelo? – cuestionó la pelirroja.

 **Boom.**

Una nueva esfera de fuego salió lanzada hacia la Himejima, quien extendió sus manos con el ánimo de crear una barrera mágica, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no tenía energía para hacerlo.

-Akeno-sempai- la loli peliplatina se puso frente a la morena, tratando de protegerla, sin embargo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que las envió a volar a ambas.

\- ¡Akeno, Koneko! – chilló la pelirroja.

-solo debía agotar sus reservas mágicas y luego atacarla, tu torre fue un valor agregado-

-*Torre y reina de Rias-sama, retiradas*-

El Phenex sonrió ante el anuncio de Grayfia.

-bien, ahora solo quedamos tu y yo, mi querida Rias…-

Sin su grupo, las cosas para Rias Gremory comenzaban a complicarse.

* * *

Casa de Issei.

* * *

-esto es interesante…- murmuró el castaño mientras observaba el Rating Game desde una pantalla –al parecer Riser Phenex es más astuto de lo que creí-

-desde un principio Rias Gremory estuvo condenada, no es algo que pueda evitarse- añadió la peliazul.

\- ¿cómo debemos proceder ahora, I-kun? – cuestionó la rubia, quien lucía sus pendientes con orgullo, al igual que todas las demás mujeres.

-vamos a esperar, según sé, la fiesta comenzará una hora después que el partido termine, así que atacaremos en ese momento- contestó el castaño con simpleza.

-tengo entendido que tres de los cuatro Maō asistirán al evento, va a ser difícil hacerlo con la presencia de ellos ahí- analizó la pelirrosa –es probable que el Lucifer y la Levithan actual salgan para salvar a sus hermanas-

-tienes razón Medusa- asintió el líder del grupo –pero si las dejamos fuera de la barrera no estarán tan encabronados para intervenir-

-pero aun así, el riesgo es alto- rebatió la pelimorada.

-lo sé, y es ahí donde el tío Creuserey entra en acción- el castaño sonrió con sutileza –el número de sus tropas pondrá en alerta a los 2 Maō y hará que se dividan-

-de todos modos, aún quedaría el Maō Beelzebub, según sé, no es alguien que pueda tomarse a la ligera, Ise-sama- puntualizó Medea.

-sobre eso…-

-no te preocupes por eso Medea- la voz de Katerea interrumpió al chico -…tengo a alguien a cargo de eso-

-mejor ni pregunto- murmuró el chico, la madre de este era bastante misteriosa a veces.

-entonces, ¿es todo? – cuestionó la Kunoichi.

-sí, ya está todo listo- asintió el chico.

-es un plan bastante simple, Ise-sama se encargará de neutralizar a Riser Phenex y nosotras nos encargamos de las molestias, mientras que Asmodeus-sama y su grupo llamarán la atención de los dos Maō- repasó la peliazul.

-así es, lo has cogido rápido- elogió la castaña mayor –bueno, yo me voy ya, debo ir a hablar con alguien-

\- ¿no vas a ver la batalla entre Rias y Riser? – preguntó el chico.

-no, ya sé los resultados…-

* * *

De vuelta al campo de batalla.

* * *

La enfurecida pelirroja comenzó su ataque, lanzando una enorme esfera de su poder nativo del clan Bael, el poder de la destrucción.

El Phenex no se quedó atrás, así que rápidamente creó una colosal esfera de fuego y la lanzó hacia el ataque de la pelirroja, logrando contrarrestarlo.

-vamos Rias- alentó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-debo estar en paz…- murmuró la pelirroja mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- ¿qué es lo que dices? – cuestionó el rubio.

-yo… ¡voy a derrotarte! – la pelirroja abrió sus ojos mientras sonreía con convicción.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

-el poder de la destrucción es sin duda alguna una de las habilidades nativas más poderosas de los demonios- mencionaba la peliplateada, frente a ella se encontraba la pelirroja Gremory.

\- ¿una? – cuestionaba la chica.

-así es…- asentía la peliplatina –junto con el "Cocytus" del extinto clan Leviathan, y el "Inferno" del clan Lucifer original-

\- ¿Qué son? Jamás había oído de ellos-

-bueno, el "Cocytus" es una habilidad nativa del clan Leviathan original, podía congelar cualquier cosa, incluso las llamas de un Kitsune o un Fénix, su estado máximo solo fue alcanzado por la Leviathan original, fue un poder tan alto que logró ser capaz de neutralizar las llamas del dragón celestial blanco – explicaba la mayor –por otro lado, el "Inferno", era la habilidad especial del original Lucifer, solo él ha podido usarla, unas llamas negras capaces de quemar almas, esta habilidad la "copió" del dragón celestial rojo, aunque en un nivel muchísimo menor, ya que las del dragón rojo eran inextinguibles incluso para un dios, pero el "Inferno" podía ser extinguido por alguien de mayor nivel que el usuario, entre otras cosas-

-entiendo…-

-el poder de la destrucción se basa bastante en la mentalidad del usuario, si está triste o decaída, la destrucción de su poder será baja, por el contrario, si está enojada, ya será demasiada, lo más probable es que pierda el control y se haga daño a usted misma o a sus seres cercanos…- continuaba la Maid -…por eso debe estar en calma, si lo logra, su poder estará en balance, será una destrucción que usted misma pueda controlar-

-pero, es difícil lograrlo…- murmuraba la chica.

-nadie dijo que fuese fácil, pero para ganar hay que sacrificarse, Riser-sama tratará de hacerla enojar, pero usted no debe hacerle caso a sus burlas u ofensas, debe estar en paz, una mente enojada es una mente limitada, nunca lo olvide, Ojō-sama…-

* * *

De vuelta a la pelea…

* * *

La pelirroja se lanzó contra el Phenex en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

El rubio no podía estar más sorprendido, no todos los días ves a una chica con aires de princesa lanzando golpes y patadas como todo un Bruce Lee.

-hagas lo que hagas no lograrás vencerme Rias, ríndete ya-

-no caeré en tus trucos Riser, mi familia se esforzó mucho para que yo logre ganar, ¡no dejaré que sus sacrificios sean en vano! – la pelirroja cubrió su mano derecha con energía carmesí, para luego estrellarla en el rostro del Phenex, haciendo que este se deshiciera sin dejar rastro alguno.

Luego de unos segundos, el rostro del rubio volvió a la normalidad, aunque por el agotamiento, su velocidad de regeneración disminuyó bastante, algo que Rias notó.

Nuevamente, el rubio arremetió contra la pelirroja cubriendo sus puños con fuego.

Una patada ascendente por parte de Rias fue bloqueada por Riser.

El rubio contraataca con un puñetazo con su mano libre, el cual es detenido por el antebrazo de la pelirroja.

La chica nuevamente ataca, usando su codo y su rodilla libre.

El rubio esquiva el codazo y se defiende del rodillazo con uno propio.

Ambos cubren sus puños con energía para luego estrellarlos mutuamente en el vientre del otro.

 **Boom.**

Ambos son lanzados hacia atrás unos cuantos metros debido a la onda de choque del impacto.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos se recompusieron con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a atacarse, esta vez, a distancia.

* * *

Palco.

* * *

Todos estaban impresionados, ver tal despliegue de poder de parte de Rias Gremory era algo que nadie esperaba ver, sus piezas tuvieron una participación notable, pero su rey se estaba robando la atención.

Si bien era cierto que el Phenex estaba ya debilitado, eso no le restaba mérito a la chica.

La chica mostraba un porte de convicción y autoridad que cautivó a muchos, y preocupó a otros.

\- ¿crees que gane, Sirsechz? – preguntó un hombre de largo cabello rojo, barba bien cuidada y ojos azules, vestido con un traje de gala blanco.

-es probable, padre- asintió el Maō mientras en su interior hacía el baile de la victoria.

-si gana, demostrará que es digna de heredar el apellido Gremory por cuenta propia y será excluida de los matrimonios convenidos-

-ya veo… eso es genial- el pelirrojo menor giró a ver la pantalla, mientras su rostro palideció - ¡Rias! –

* * *

Arena de combate, segundos antes.

* * *

La chica y el Phenex jadeaban de cansancio, habían peleado con todo, sus reservas mágicas estaban prácticamente en cero, sin contar el enorme agotamiento físico.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Riser, la chica se puso de pie a duras penas, sus manos estaban nuevamente encendidas en su poder de la destrucción.

-pe-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿por qué sigues levantándote? ¿acaso… tanto me odias? – cuestionó el rubio, poniéndose de pie también.

-no te odio Riser, bueno, antes si, pero ahora no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera odio- confesó la pelirroja –entiendo por qué eres así, pero arruinar mi felicidad no es la manera, espero entiendas… que yo no soy la mujer para ti, simplemente no te veo como mi esposo-

-entiendo…- las manos del rubio comenzaron a encenderse con su fuego demoniaco –entonces, ¡te haré entenderlo a las malas! –

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro a una velocidad abrumadora, poniendo lo último de su energía en ese ataque…

Un leve destello azul se produjo en el lugar, y luego…

 **Boooooooooooooom.**

Una gigantesca explosión se hizo presente.

Lentamente, la cortina de humo comenzó a disiparse, segundos que parecían horas para los espectadores, en especial para el pelirrojo sis-cón.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban de espaldas, con su mano extendida hacia el frente.

-cough, cough- la chica tosió una bocanada de sangre, al mirar su vientre notó una enorme herida, la cual estaba totalmente cauterizada, pero el daño estaba hecho ya.

-je, te lo di-dije- murmuró el rubio mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, este en cambio tenía su vientre intacto, pero su pecho era otra cosa, un enorme agujero sangrante yacía en donde debía estar su pulmón derecho, su peso cedió y cayó al suelo sobre su espalda.

Lentamente la pelirroja cayó al suelo de espaldas, cerca de donde cayó el rubio.

-y-yo, lo siento- murmuró el rubio -…ahora entiendo el daño que te causé, perdóname-

-no, cough, perdóname tu a mí, Ri-Riser, no sabía tus razones…-

\- ¿mi-mis razones? Y-ya veo, eres una buena, cough, mu-mujer, después de… todo-

En efecto, el comportamiento narcisista del rubio tenía sus razones, como todo en la vida.

Riser Phenex era el tercer hijo de Reynald Phenex y Roxanne Phenex, primos.

Como tercer hijo, no tenía derecho a heredar su casa, hecho por el cual su familia desvió su atención hacia sus dos primeros hijos.

Carente de afecto, el rubio trató de resaltar en la sociedad de una u otra forma, pero nada pasó, solo era otro cero a la izquierda en aquella ecuación llamada sociedad.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando su hermana Ravel nació, ahora sí, su familia la tuvo en cuenta para que cuidara de la menor.

Pero el buscaba algo más…

Por eso, cuando logró conseguir su título de Evil Pieces, el Phenex comenzó a buscar sus piezas, mujeres capaces de brindarle el afecto e importancia que su familia y la sociedad le negaron desde niño.

Incluyó a su hermana en su nobleza con el fin de protegerla de matrimonios arreglados y otras cosas, algo que estaba dando sus resultados.

Luego llegó el compromiso con Rias, una joven ingenua e inocente de la vida, cargada de lujos, belleza y renombre.

El peldaño que necesitaba para ascender en la sociedad y al fin ser reconocido.

Sin embargo, una nueva noticia llegó.

Su hermanita se separaba de él, cuando ella decidió formar su propio equipo no pudo negarse.

Aún recordaba sus palabras:

"el mejor camino es el que recorres con las personas que te siguen por voluntad propia, es hora de buscar mi camino, Onii-sama"

Esas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar lo suficiente para otorgarle a Rias una oportunidad de ser libre.

Y justo ahora, esa oportunidad, mostraba sus frutos.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

-esto sí que es una sorpresa- murmuró la castaña –parece que la tetona esa, tiene sus agallas-

-esto no me lo esperaba- murmuró el chico, mirando con atención el partido.

-nadie se esperaba eso…- asintió Kan´u.

* * *

De vuelta a la arena.

* * *

-gra-gracias, Rias- el rubio cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa de paz.

-por nada, cough, ¿a-amigos? – la chica extendió su mano.

-cla-claro- el gesto fue correspondido por el rubio.

Ambos sonrieron mientras cerraban sus ojos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar.

-*ambos reyes se retiran, se declara un empate*-

Con eso dicho, el partido terminó…

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

-un empate, este partido es el más interesante que he visto- confesó el castaño.

-estoy de acuerdo con Ise-sama- asintió la peliazul mientras se disponía a apagar el televisor.

-espera Medea, necesito saber algo- pidió el chico mientras la peliazul asintió.

-*un nuevo amanecer se vislumbra para nuestra raza, justo ahora…*-

* * *

Palcos.

* * *

\- ¡como que el matrimonio sigue en pie! – el pelirrojo menor estalló en cólera.

-no se puede hacer nada, Maō-sama, Rias-sama no ganó, son las reglas estipuladas, según el decreto, solo una victoria puede deshacer un compromiso- las palabras del emisario fueron como un balde de agua fría para los Gremory.

-pe-pero, ¿no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo? – cuestionó el patriarca Gremory.

-por desgracia no, Lord Gremory-sama, el anuncio ya está siendo emitido en el inframundo de los demonios, en un par de horas se oficiará el matrimonio- comentó el emisario, aplastando las esperanzas de todos.

-en dos horas Rias no estará recuperada, sus heridas son casi fatales- rebatió Venelana.

-en un hospital convencional tardaría por lo menos una semana en hacerlo- secundó el pelirrojo menor, necesitaba tiempo para inventarse algo.

-usted lo ha dicho, Maō-sama, "en un hospital convencional"- asintió el emisario –pero Rias-sama y Riser-sama fueron llevados al mejor hospital del clan Sitri, en una hora estarán recuperados, el resto de tiempo será empleado para su preparación correspondiente-

-entiendo…-

-ahora, si no es más, con su permiso me retiro- el empleado desapareció de allí sin decir nada más.

-esto es malo…- murmuró el pelirrojo con preocupación.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

\- ¿dos horas? – cuestionó la pelirrosa -…eso es muy poco tiempo-

-lo más probable es que los hayan llevado a un hospital Sitri, según me dijo mi madre, ellos tienen la delantera en curación en todo el inframundo- analizó el chico mientras analizaba el reciente comercial.

-es tiempo suficiente para prepararnos- puntualizó Jeanne, moviendo su espada con gracia.

-sí, creo que…- el chico iba a seguir cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, una sensación que conocía bien.

\- ¿sucede algo I-kun? – cuestionó la rubia.

-sí, parece que alguien acaba de venir de visita- el chico se puso serio – ¿tienes "eso", Medea? –

-hai, la super-barrera está lista y los círculos también-

-perfecto, entonces prepárense, partiremos en dos horas, iré a avisarle a tío Creuserey- sin más palabras, el chico desapareció de allí.

* * *

Timeskip/dos horas.

* * *

-te agradezco que hayas venido Ajuka – el pelirrojo sonreía ante la presencia de un joven de cabello verde y ojos azules.

-no tienes que fingir sonrisas conmigo Sirsechz, somos amigos desde niños, te conozco- el peliverde puso su mano en el hombro del joven ex-Gremory –sé que estás afectado por la boda de tu hermana, a mí también me afecta, pero no podemos hacer nada-

-sí, me siento mal por ello-

-descuida, al parecer ya se llevan bien- el peliverde bromeó un poco para subir el ánimo de su amigo –dejé mis experimentos en Agreas de lado para venir aquí, haz que valga la pena hahaha, además, no es como si alguien fuese a interrumpir la boda ¿verdad? –

-sí, tienes razón hahaha…-

-*a todos ustedes, les doy las gracias por venir a este día tan especial, hoy se llevará a cabo…*

-y aquí vamos…- el pelirrojo tomó un trago de Wiskey ante la genérica presentación y oratoria del Phenex, quien tenía una sonrisa que disfrazaba su expresión de culpa.

-hey Sirsechz, ¿sabes algo? – preguntó el peliverde.

\- ¿qué cosa? - cuestionó el pelirrojo con confusión.

\- ¿qué pasaría si al apellido Phenex le quitas la "H" y la "X"? –

\- ¿eh? –

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh.

* * *

El sonido de los autos era lo único que amenizaba el tenso ambiente que había.

Un joven castaño de ojos dorados se encontraba frente a un hombre con lentes de sol, un sombrero negro y gabardina a juego, ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse.

-puedo leer tus emociones mocoso, sé que tienes miedo- comentó el hombre de lentes.

-no te tengo miedo- contestó el chico con firmeza.

-lo sé, pero le temes a otra cosa, puedo sentirlo, tu convicción se ha destemplado- el hombre retiró su sombrero, mostrando un cabello negro con betas doradas - ¿cuál es la causa? –

-es imposible engañarte Sensei, verás, hoy me he preguntado muchas cosas, sé que mis chicas estarán conmigo mientras yo las proteja, pero, no dejo de preguntarme… ¿lo que hace la brigada es lo correcto? Hoy vi que Riser Phenex no es un hombre malo, así que, ¿por qué hacerle daño? –

\- ¿recuerdas tu primera lección? –

-si, ignorar el dolor nos hace fuertes…- asintió el chico.

-exacto, piensa en esto, este mundo debe cambiar, los dioses, los demonios, los ángeles, los humanos, los dragones, todo debe cambiar Issei, ese hombre es una pequeña pero importante pieza, piensa en esto, este mundo está lleno de injusticias, más temprano que tarde terminará colapsando, así que, ¿por qué no acelerar ese colapso? – puntualizó el pelinegro.

-pero…-

-si esperas más, este mundo colapsará cuando tengas tu familia formada, ¿acaso quieres que tus hembras o tus crías colapsen con él? –

-n-no…-

-si en el futuro hay paz, en el presente debe haber guerra, así que no pienses tanto en ello, solo piensa en el futuro que quieres darle al mundo- exclamó el moreno.

-…-

-entiendo que temas que algo les pase ahora, es normal, sin embargo, tú tienes un arma muy poderosa en tu interior, y no es tu Sacred Gear, ni tu sangre "real" ¿sabes cuál es? – el chico negó con su cabeza -…es tu voluntad, tu voluntad por proteger lo que te importa y cambiar el mundo, esa es tu espada, y ¿Qué pasa cuando una espada pierde su filo o se oxida? –

-ya no sirve- contestó el chico.

-exacto, así que no flaquees, si lo haces tendrás nada, lo perderás todo- el moreno se puso su sombrero nuevamente mientras sacaba dos bananas de su bolsillo, dándole una al chico –recuerda que no entrené a un quejica, entrené a un futuro dragón celestial, Issei Leviathan- el moreno señaló una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla.

-tienes razón Crom-sensei, no debo dudar ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo-

-bien dicho, te deseo suerte, mocoso- sin más palabras el hombre desapareció entre la bruma de la noche.

\- (¿todo listo?) – cuestionó el chico en su mente a sus dos Okupas.

\- _[si] –_ asintieron la morena y el dragón.

-bien- el chico desapareció de allí para luego aparecer en su casa - ¿están listas, mis hermosas cazadoras? –

-hai- asintieron las cinco mujeres, vistiendo unas túnicas con capuchas, al igual que el chico.

-perfecto…- el castaño materializó una máscara blanca con detalles en rojo, para luego ponérsela –porque ya es hora… de provocar el caos-

* * *

Inframundo, Agreas.

* * *

En el suelo yacía un pequeño grupo de cinco guardias muertos, todos con su cabeza cercenada.

-hmph, ese chiquillo, ahora debo mancharme de esta sucia sangre para conseguir eso- era lo que farfullaba una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos brillantes –da igual, haría lo que sea por Ise-

-espero que estén listos todos ustedes, porque hoy, todos morirán- la mujer relamió sus labios con deseo al ver a un jodidamente enorme grupo de demonios acercándose a ella –…esta me la voy a cobrar Ise, mi querido hermanito-

Una nueva facción está a punto de revelarse de entre las sombras, de la mano de Issei y su equipo, ¿Cómo lo tomará el inframundo? Más importante aún ¿Qué consecuencias traerá su aparición?.

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **Y bien gente, hasta aquí el capu de hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Lo tenía listo hace una semana, pero andaba bajo de nota para subirlo, mi novia y yo cortamos nuestra relación de casi 8 meses, así que, bueno, la vida sigue :v.**

 **Para que no se quejen, este fue el más largo que he sacado, tuvo Echi, Feel, Shonen con Gore, y un toque de comedia, solo faltó la trinidad Hentai, pero eso es algo que no verán en este fic muajajajaja \:v/**

 **Bien, no voy a dejar aclaraciones porque tengo pereza, así que pailas para ustedes.**

 **Como aún estaba inspirado, he avanzado 10k del final de arco, publicaré capu en cuanto pase de 62 reviews, así que ale, a comentar se ha dicho xd.**

 **Como siempre, agradecerles por leer, las apariencias de los personajes que tienen nombre estarán en mi página a más tardar el 13 de este mes.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews.**

* * *

 **Morphos:**

* * *

Oh, pero si es mi querido sempai, gracias por tu ayuda primo, me agrada que te guste, por cierto, ¿Cuándo actualizarás el de Ghoul Dragón? Llevas mucho sin actualizar men.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Dkpv99:**

* * *

Gracias men, me alegra que te guste, aquí está el otro.

* * *

 **WolfsDragen:**

* * *

Arigato Gozaimasu, xd, gracias compa, discúlpame haberte hecho esperar.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Ah bueno, esperaba que lo dijeras, hahaha, quise poner una escena algo cómica para variar, necesito entrenarme en la comedia, ya que tengo una ova en candela para subir pronto, así que bueno, la práctica hace al maestro.

Espero te siga gustando y sorprendiendo el fic amigo, gracias por tu apoyo, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Soy Dante:**

* * *

Gracias men, a mi también me da flojera :v

* * *

 **Touya9999:**

* * *

Thank you for your review man, I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Sii, como viste, gran parte de tus premisas e incógnitas las aclaré por PM, sobre lo de la escena final, pues fue solo para darle comedia, no me la tomé tan a pecho, también el tema de Crom, si, de hecho los reyes demonio actuarán mucho antes de lo previsto, créeme.

Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima.

Pd: buen dato, no a la discriminación de Trihexa, ni a los murciélagos, que creen que son ratas con alas xd.

Pd2: si, Elohim es el mejor de los diosese de DxD.

* * *

 **Sekiryutei Omega:**

* * *

Me alegra que te haya sorprendido compa, soy como un muñeco ruso xd, una Ravel con sus evil pieces solo se ha visto en tres fics, pienso darle un protagonismo marcado después que el arco termine.

Ahora, sobre tu premisa, acertaste men, era Crom-kun, pronto se verá más de este importante personaje en el fic.

Ojalá te guste este cap, gracias por comentar, Salu2.

* * *

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**

* * *

Gracias men, me alegra que te haya gustado este proyecto, esperaré noticias de tu parte pronto.

Hasta otra ocasión men.

* * *

 **PrimordialDragon:**

* * *

Bueno men, lamento decir que te equivocaste, como viste, el misterioso maestro es Crom-sama, pero, gracias por participar xd, sobre Vali, créeme, muchas cosas van a cambiar con este Vali, el hecho de que mire traseros sin reparos ya es señal de alerta xd.

Por último, Natha, es un tema que me ha rondado la cabeza estos días, si todo sale bien, la incluiré, ya que no quiero manejar un numero muy extenso de chicas, pero si, la probabilidad de inclusión es alta.

Gracias por comentar, y hasta la próxima ocasión.

* * *

 **Krystiam091:**

* * *

See, tienes razón men, es una mala maña mia al parecer, anótate un punto por notar mi inclinación recurrente al manejo de Oc´s. me alegra que el cap te haya gustado, espero y este te guste aún más compadre.

He leído tu historia, creo que otra cosa, el resto de la historia, pero bueno, supongo que una historia con un final abierto, tan bien planteado como la tuya puede perderse ese detalle, lo siento por no Comentar, pero Antifanboy lo sabe, he estado muerto, pero heme aquí xd, creo que ahí te reanudo mi revisión xd.

Gracias x comentar, un saludo colega!

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, los leeré después.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. Phenex Pt 4

**Muy buenas a todos ustedes, ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic, espero les guste este capu, que dará por terminado el arco Phenex.**

 **Me disculpo por el capu anterior, tenía unos errores en el principio porque se tradujo de forma automática, nadie me lo comentó, pero igual me disculpo por ello.**

 **Como siempre, los derechos de la serie pertenecen a sus dueños, así que solo respondo por mi historia.**

 **Agradecer a todos ustedes el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, esta historia sin duda ha superado mis expectativas, y todo es gracias a ustedes, en serio, son los(as) mejores.**

 **Por último, quiero decirles algo MUY importante: ¡Disfrútenlo, comenten y nos vemos al final! xdxd (los engañé :v).**

* * *

 **Capu6: Phenex pt. 4.**

* * *

Inframundo, castillo Gremory.

* * *

-…les presento a mi novia, Rias Gremory-

La multitud aplaudía incesantemente ante la aparición de la novia, Rias Gremory, la pelirroja vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, el cual resaltaba enormemente su belleza, aunque, por desgracia su bello rostro mostraba una sonrisa triste, misma que era compartida por el Phenex, aunque este lo disimulaba de mejor forma.

Muchos nobles felicitaban a Riser Phenex por casarse con la joven más hermosa del inframundo, todo un verdadero logro.

Mientras tanto, entre las sillas, un pequeño grupo de personas observaba todo con pesar, el grupo estaba compuesto por el séquito de Rias, Sona Sitri junto a su Reina, y un joven de cabello negro corto, con ojos violeta.

-es una lástima que Rias deba casarse con ese pedante, desearía molerle la cara con mis puños- fue lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-hum, siempre tan enérgico Sairaorg, ¿sabes el problema en que te meterías si eso llega a suceder? – reprochó la morena Sitri con seriedad.

-bueno, a decir verdad, los problemas me siguen a donde quiera que voy, me sorprende que aún no haya habido un problema en esta fiesta- comentó el llamado Sairaorg.

-mejor guarda silencio, no queremos que haya un problema en esta fiesta- cortó la Sitri.

-como quieras-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-vamos a comenzar con esta ceremonia…-

El rubio comenzó a leer sus votos, algo cliché para cualquier telenovela, y extraño en cierto modo, ya que imitar las costumbres santas debería causarles daño a los demonios.

En fin, luego de que el rubio aceptara, le tocó el turno a la pelirroja.

-y-yo…- la pelirroja se quedó pensativa, en cuanto dijera "acepto", ya no habría marcha atrás –yo…-

Todos la observaban como un halcón a su presa.

\- (adiós a mi libertad) – la chica agachó su cabeza con tristeza, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-yo… acepto- accedió la mujer.

-bien, ahora que ambos han aceptado, prosigamos con esta mierda, porque en quince minutos comienza mi telenovela favorita- declaró el oficiante, mientras todos lo miraron raro –ahem, perdón, ahora sí, continuemos. Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-

\- (que alguien haga algo… que alguien haga algo) – Akeno repetía ese mantra en su mente.

-parece que tendré que intervenir– susurró Sairaorg, empuñando sus manos.

Sin embargo…

 **Boooooom.**

La puerta del salón salió volando, golpeando a algunos invitados en el proceso.

La música se detuvo de repente, dejando el lugar en silencio.

- **lo siento mucho…-** una voz algo tétrica se escuchó por todo el salón, captando la atención de todos -. **.**. **pero yo me opongo-**

\- ¿q-que sucede? – cuestionó Rias.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡muéstrate! – ordenó el Phenex.

- **como desees** \- de entre la multitud salió un sujeto desconocido, vestía completamente de negro, una gabardina de cuero, botas militares, y una capucha en su cabeza – **me presento, mi nombre es Mr. Red, y sí, es extraño, ya que visto de negro, pero…meh-**

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la forma tan despreocupada de comportarse aquel sujeto.

\- ¿qué negocios tienes aquí? Habla si no quieres morir- fue lo que dijo un arrogante invitado cualquiera.

 **Swift. Stab.**

Una estaca de hielo se incrustó en el pecho del impertinente demonio, matándolo al instante.

- **y tu debiste callarte si no querías morir-** todos lo admitieron, esa frase era cool – **en fin, me pagaron para llevarme a Sona Sitri, no es nada personal-**

El hombre salió velozmente hacia la sorprendida Sitri, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Una joven mujer de cabello negro en dos coletas y ojos violetas.

-no dejaré que lastimes a So-tan- fue lo dicho por la mujer.

- **oh, la falsa Maō leviathan, es un gusto conocerla al fin** \- comentó el encapuchado, dando tiempo a los demás para rodear protectoramente a la Sitri – **soy muy bueno desviando la atención, ¿saben? –**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó la morena de coletas.

- **yo no buscaba a Sona Sitri…-**

 **Flash.**

El encapuchado desapareció, a la par que una barrera en forma de domo se alzaba en el lugar, aislando a Riser Phenex.

-… **solo necesitaba llevarme a Riser Phenex-** el hombre apareció atrás del Phenex, y lo noqueó con un codazo en la nuca, para luego cargarlo en su hombro.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más cuando sintió como alguien le impedía el paso.

-no saldrás de aquí- fue lo dicho por un hombre pelirrojo.

 **-Lord Gremory…-** murmuró el encapuchado con frialdad – **eso vamos a verlo-**

Con un chasquido de dedos, los tres desaparecieron de allí.

-debemos ir a ayudar a mi padre- exclamó Rias con seriedad.

-si- asintió Sona junto a Sairaorg.

-lo sentimos, pero no podemos permitirlo- un grupo de cinco personas apareció frente a ellos, por su fisiología y voces, aparentaban ser mujeres.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – cuestionó Sona.

-eso no les incumbe- cortó una de las encapuchadas -servimos a Red-sama solamente-

-bien, si no van a apartarse, tendremos que luchar contra ustedes- declaró Rias.

-no me gusta atacar mujeres, pero las cuentas están en su contra, con Rias y su séquito completamos 7, y ustedes son solo cinco, no podrán con nosotros- declaró Sairaorg.

-oh, ¿eso creen? – desafió otra de las mujeres – la Gremory y su séquito no están en condiciones de pelear-

-nosotras si- un nuevo grupo de mujeres apareció frente a ellas, compuesto por las mujeres de la nobleza de Riser y Ravel.

\- ¿creen que es suficiente para amedrentarnos? – una de las encapuchadas comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras una especie de bastón negro se materializaba en su mano derecha, al instante una enorme cantidad de círculos mágicos se formó en el aire.

-su capacidad mágica supera la de muchos alfiles y reinas- murmuró Sona con preocupación - ¿Quién eres? –

-ya se los hemos dicho antes, eso no les importa- las compañeras de la encapuchada se pusieron a cubierto **– [Kōdan'u] [Lluvia** **de** **Luz]** \- con un ademán de su mano, los círculos mágicos comenzaron a disparar enormes cantidades de balas mágicas.

Todos los demás comenzaron a cubrirse, incluso Sairaorg se vio obligado a esquivar, algo le decía que sería muy malo si esos ataques llegaran a darle.

-esas balas tienen elemento luz, si nos golpean estaremos perdidos- exclamó Tsubaki, la reina de Sona.

-no importa, seguimos siendo más que ellas, solo son cinco- decretó Akeno.

\- ¿Quién dijo que solo éramos cinco? – replicó otra de las mujeres, la cual tenía en su mano una espada sagrada.

\- ¿qué? –

 **Boooooooooooooooom.**

\- ¡Lucifer-sama! ¡el castillo está siendo atacado! – gritó uno de los soldados, solo para ser atravesado por un rayo de color naranja.

\- ¿que hay de los Lords presentes? - cuestionó el peliverde.

-Lord Phenex-sama está dirigiendo la defensa del castillo por ahora, Lord Gremory desapareció junto al tal Mr. Red- respondió uno de los presentes.

-esto se está tornando peligroso- murmuró el Maō pelirrojo.

\- ¿quiere que los llame? – preguntó Grayfia.

-no, ellos están ocupados en este momento, iré a encargarme yo mismo, tu encárgate de cuidar a Millicas- ordenó Sirsechz.

-como ordene Sirsechz-sama- asintió la peliplateada.

-yo te acompañaré Sir-chan- declaró la pelinegra de coletas.

-pero, ¿y tu hermana, Serafall? –

-ella estará bien, Sairaorg-chan está con ella-

-bien, vamos entonces- con el anuncio del pelirrojo, los dos desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos? –cuestionó Lord Gremory al verse en una especie de páramo desolado.

- **en este lugar podemos pelear a gusto-** contestó el misterioso sujeto – **esto es para que veas que no haré trampa…-**

Con un chasquido de dedos, el cuerpo del Phenex comenzó a flotar en el aire.

 **-si ganas, podrás llevártelo, si pierdes, bueno, ya sabes que pasará-**

 **-** bien…- el pelirrojo se puso en posición de pelea, concentrando energía en sus puños.

- _la habilidad nativa del clan Gremory es su elevada cantidad de energía mágica_ \- comentó Natha – _no te aconsejo que uses tus habilidades especiales como Leviathan, ya que con su magia puede evadirlas fácilmente-_

\- [ella tiene razón socio, deberás irte al estilo de la vieja escuela] – aconsejó el dragón.

\- (lo sé, pero el parece experimentado en ese estilo, mira su posición Ddraig, no tiene aberturas) – advirtió el chico con preocupación.

\- [deberás ir con todo entonces] –

\- (si, iré con la armadura, si voy solo con mi poder no creo poder hacerlo) – decretó el chico – (si las cosas se complican, me queda usar la Juggernaut o a Graham) –

- _bien pensado Issei, recuerda, golpear solo un punto en particular, su cuerpo debe ser muy resistente, así que trata de golpear su cabeza o su vientre, eso te dará la oportunidad de derrotarlo-_

 _-_ (si, es hora…) –

El encapuchado castaño se puso en posición de pelea, elevando un poco sus brazos y separando las piernas.

-parece que conoces algunas posiciones chico- elogió el Gremory.

- **eso no es todo, viejo… [Boosted Gear] –** la Sacred Gear del chico se reveló en sus dos brazos, sacando un jadeo de sorpresa en el pelirrojo – **[Balance Breaker, Welsh Dragon Scale Mail] –**

-la armadura del dragón emperador rojo- murmuró el pelirrojo en shock.

El chico respiró hondo, y preparó sus puños para la lucha.

- **ahora si… comencemos-**

* * *

Castillo Gremory.

* * *

-me pido a las dirigentes- comentó una encapuchada Medea, refiriéndose a Rias, Sona y Tsubaki.

-nosotras nos encargaremos de las piezas restantes- fue lo dicho por Fūka y Medusa, haciendo referencia a las mujeres Phenex y a las piezas Gremory.

-bien, entonces el "musculitos" es mío- añadió Jeanne.

-ese hombre es peligroso, déjame ayudarte- pidió Kan´u.

-de acuerdo, vamos, [Blade Blacksmith] – un par de espadas sagradas hicieron aparición en las manos de la rubia.

La peliazul chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que un espacio dimensional apareciese atrás de Kan´u.

-toda tuya K´- la pelimorada asintió ante las palabras de la hechicera.

-bien- el liderazgo del grupo recayó en las manos de Fūka, la cual señaló a Medea -…Hazlo-

-hai- la peliazul sacó de entre su túnica un círculo mágico impreso en una roca, la cual lanzó hacia el cielo.

-reconozco esa magia, es de la edad de Hécate- Venelana Gremory se puso en alerta al observar las runas de los círculos mágicos de Medea, y más con el último círculo - ¡aléjense todos! –

 **Flash.**

Pero era muy tarde, en cuanto la roca alcanzo una altura suficiente, estalló en una luz púrpura, cegando a todos los presentes.

Cuando el destello cesó, todos se encontraban allí normalmente, a excepción de las encapuchadas, quienes ya no estaban allí.

-te preocupaste de más, Venelana- fue lo dicho por una mujer de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules –no sucedió nada, ¿ves? –

\- ¿eso crees Roxanne? ¿por qué no vas y las ayudas? – masculló la castaña con sarcasmo, para luego lanzar una esfera de magia hacia Rias.

La sorpresa fue enorme al ver como la esfera atravesaba a la pelirroja como si de un holograma se tratase, de hecho, las imágenes de Rias y los demás se mantenían estáticas, sin moverse.

\- ¿q-qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó la rubia.

-hace muchos años fui al mundo humano, era una novata todavía, ni siquiera estaba casada con Zeo, allí me encontré con una mujer, la peor humana que he enfrentado en mi vida, se hacía llamar "la bruja de la Cólquida", su poder era realmente temible, cuando la enfrenté, usó un hechizo muy especial y me dejó al borde de la muerte, ese hechizo era idéntico al que ejecutó esa mujer hace poco- relató la castaña.

-quieres decir que esa mujer es la misma que lo ejecutó ahora ¿no? –

-es probable, aunque tal vez sea una alumna o una descendiente de ella- contesto la castaña.

\- ¿qué hace ese hechizo? – cuestionó la rubia con preocupación, si Venelana estaba preocupada era muy grave.

-no lo sé en realidad, es una especie de hechizo de barrera, según me dijo, requiere un mes de preparación, lo que hace ese hechizo es muy peligroso, esa "barrera", puede aislar y no aislar a una persona-

-explícate por favor-

-verás, como viste, el ataque traspasó a Rias, esa magia puede transportar a un ser a un plano desconocido por un tiempo determinado, generalmente, no los transporta del todo, lo que quiere decir que están en este lugar, en el otro también, y a la vez en ninguno- explicó la castaña.

-eso es muy peligroso…- murmuró la rubia.

-lo es, pero por desgracia no es todo, al ser "Medio-aislados" las víctimas se ven privados de gran parte de sus poderes, ya que una mitad estaría en este plano y la otra en el otro mundo-

-pero, ¿y los atacantes? –

-ese es el problema, ellos son totalmente transportados allí, así que pueden usar todo su poder y causarles daños a los que fueron "Medio-aislados"-

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – cuestionó la rubia.

-luego que realizara ese hechizo, lo analicé por mucho tiempo, es la única explicación que tengo-

-pero, sabes cómo revertirlo, ¿verdad? – ante las palabras de Roxanne, la castaña negó con su cabeza –debemos avisarles ahora-

-es imposible, mientras estén en ese estado, ellos no pueden escucharte o verte-

-pe-pero…-

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas- una voz masculina llamó la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Beelzebub-sama…- murmuró la rubia.

-he estudiado esa super-barrera, no es la primera vez que se usa- comentó el peliverde.

-entonces…-

-sí, puede romperse, aunque necesitaré al menos 10 minutos para lograrlo, no es fácil romper una barrera que tiene tanto tiempo de preparación-

-bien, hágalo por favor- pidió Venelana.

-lo haré, no se preocupen- el peliverde concentró energía verde en su mano, para luego tocar el suelo, haciendo que la imagen de las víctimas comenzara a adquirir un color verde.

-por favor, resistan- murmuraron ambas mujeres con miedo en sus rostros.

* * *

Plano Desconocido.

* * *

-esto es extraño- murmuró Sairaorg al observar que ahora se encontraban en una especie de ciudad en ruinas - ¿Dónde estamos? -

-este es un espacio privado donde podemos pelear sin problemas- comentó una encapuchada Medea.

\- ¿empezamos? – la primera en atacar fue Fūka, quien lanzó un par de Kunai hacia sus oponentes, quienes eran dos niñas con motosierras.

-hmph, eso no va a herirnos- ambas niñas se mantuvieron quietas al no ver la necesidad de esquivar.

 **Stab.**

…gran error.

-guah, ¿q-que es esto? – una de las niñas peliverdes cayó al suelo presa del pánico al ver como la daga arrojadiza se encajó limpiamente en su cuello.

-ma-maldita, estos… no son cuchillos normales- dijo la otra, la cual, al igual que la primera tenía un kunai incrustado en su cuello.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo eran? – contestó la encapuchada castaña -… estas kunai están hechas con un metal muy especial, seres sobrenaturales lucen como humanos ante el filo de estas-

-pe-perra- las gemelas cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas.

\- ¿las mataste? – cuestionó Medusa.

-no, solo las incapacité, si no reciben atención, morirán en dos horas- respondió la castaña al oído de su compañera.

-bien, mi turno- la pelirosada comenzó a girar velozmente sobre su mismo eje mientras desenrollaba una de sus típicas cadenas.

Fūka notó aquello y rápidamente tomó distancia.

-no creí que tuviese lista esa técnica- murmuró la castaña tomando distancia, observando como la pelirosada se detuvo de repente, haciendo que una onda de viento cortante saliera disparada hacia los peones Phenex restantes, dos de las cuales no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivar y cayeron al suelo con una enorme herida en el torso.

-aún quedan muchos- murmuró la pelirosa.

El principio básico del ataque consiste en que la cadena tiene dagas en la punta, las cuales cortan el aire al girar de forma rápida, esto sumado a la inercia causada por el cese inesperado de giro, crean una fricción caliente en el aire, capaz de cortar fácilmente lo que se cruce.

Las demás veían con asombro como la castaña se mantenía pegada de forma perpendicular a una roca.

-vamos a seguir con esto…- murmuró la castaña, comenzando a crear un sello de mano –hey zorras-

Un par de chicas con trenza y orejas de gato observaron con enojo a la castaña.

-idiotas **[Kanashibari** **no** **Jutsu] [técnica de parálisis momentánea] –** como si de un embrujo se tratase, las dos mujeres se quedaron totalmente estáticas -…adiós **[** **Doton: Ganchūsō] [** **Elemento Tierra: Pilares de Roca] –** del suelo emergieron unos cuantos pilares puntiagudos, los cuales empalaron al par de mujeres de forma limpia.

la pelirosada por su parte enrolló su cadena en su brazo derecho, tomando la daga en su mano, velozmente avanzó hacia dos de sus rivales, una chica con un bastón y otra con peinado indio, las cuales logró reducir con unos cuantos cortes en el cuello y vientre.

-no debemos subestimarlas- murmuró Akeno –acabaron con la mitad de la nobleza de Riser en un momento, son muy peligrosas-

-debemos ayudarlas- asintió el rubio, sin embargo, la Himejima negó con su cabeza

-no Yūto-kun… la nobleza de Riser debe aprender a perder-

-pe-pero, Akeno-san, en cuanto acaben con ellas seguirán con nosotros-

-Yūto-sempai tiene razón, debemos ayudarlas ahora- rebatió la peliplatina.

-está bien, lo haré solo porque ustedes me lo piden- asintió la morena.

El rubio se lanzó velozmente contra la pelirosada, la cual comenzó a esquivar sus tajos y estocadas con algo de dificultad.

-Akeno-sempai, ayude a Buchō y Kaichō por favor, nosotros nos encargamos- pidió la loli.

-bien- la Himejima alzó vuelo hacia donde se encontraban Rias, Sona y Tsubaki.

La peliplatina por su parte se lanzó hacia la castaña, comenzando a atacarla con múltiples puñetazos y patadas.

-te ayudaremos- una chica de ascendencia china, y la mujer con la media máscara se unieron a la peliplatina para atacar a Fūka.

-gracias- asintió la loli.

Las dos mujeres Phenex arremetieron contra la castaña, quien ya las esperaba con un Kunai en cada mano.

La primera en atacar fue la llamada Isabella, esta se dirigió velozmente hacia la Kunoichi.

Isabella usó una serie de patadas, las cuales eran fácilmente esquivadas por la mujer.

-no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes- retó la castaña, agachándose para esquivar un golpe dirigido a su cabeza, cortesía de Koneko.

-grr, maldita- Isabella lanzó un puñetazo contra el rostro de la castaña, esta solo sonrió con sorna.

-eres más idiota de lo que pareces- la Kunoichi posicionó el fijo de su Kunai frente a su rostro…

-gaah- en cuanto la ex-torre de Riser notó lo que pasaba era ya muy tarde.

La fuerza del puñetazo fue tal que el Kunai penetró limpiamente por el espacio entre los nudillos de los dedos índice y medio hasta llegar a su muñeca.

-hahahaha, me rio de lo estúpida que eres- al parecer la castaña tenía un lado sádico a la hora de pelear.

-maldita- la mujer cubrió sus pies y su otro puño con fuego, y atacó a la Kunoichi, esta solo esquivaba con gracia los golpes de las tres.

-me cansé de jugar, mueran, **[Kaze no supairarubōru]** **[** **Elemento Viento: Bola Espiral de Viento** **]** – la chica creó en la palma de su mano un pequeño torbellino de viento, el cual adquirió un color azul brillante, que después lanzó hacia su oponente con una gran velocidad.

La mujer comenzó a esquivar el ataque de la castaña con dificultad, mientras se acercaba hacia la Kunoichi, cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, la atrapó en un abrazo constrictor.

-ghh, ¡sueltame! – bramó la castaña.

-n-no lo haré…- la mujer de la máscara se mantuvo inmutable, aún a pesar que su cuerpo tenía graves heridas causadas por las esferas de viento que lograron impactarle - ¡ya no resistiré! ¡háganlo ya! –

-pero Isabella…- rebatió la china.

\- ¡es la única forma! –

-está bien- con algo de pesar, la china y la peliplatina concentraron energía en sus manos.

\- ¡suéltame! ¡morirás si no lo haces! – gruñó la castaña, forcejeando con más fuerza.

-lo haré de todos modos, si he de morir por defender a mis compañeras, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, ¡ahora! –

-haaa- las dos torres lanzaron sus ataques hacia Fūka, quien los recibió de lleno, traspasándola hasta llegar a Isabella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, inertes, aunque en el caso de Isabella, solo inconsciente, el ataque no le dio de lleno.

\- ¿terminó? –

-sí, vamos a ver quién es- la loli se acercó al cuerpo de Fuka.

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse…

* * *

Con Medea.

* * *

La hechicera peliazul estaba enfrascada en una batalla de magia contra Rias, Sona y la reina de esta última.

La peliazul atacaba con veloces y potentes balas mágicas, las cuales eran contrarrestadas por el poder de la destrucción de Rias o los ataques acuáticos de Sona, quien recibía apoyo de su reina.

-es realmente una oponente formidable- exclamó una sorprendida Sona –nunca me había enfrentado a una mujer tan fuerte-

-sería genial si pudiésemos reencarnarla- asintió la pelirroja.

-eso no será posible, eres muy optimista sobre nuestra situación, Rias- reprendió Sona –no sabemos si logremos sobrevivir hoy-

-eres muy pesimista- replicó Rias.

-no soy pesimista, soy realista- reprochó la Sitri –por si no lo sabías, nuestro poder mágico se está gastando muy rápido, estamos perdiendo nuestras reservas casi el doble de rápido de lo que lo haríamos en una situación normal-

\- ¿e-en serio? –

-en efecto Rias-san, lo más probable es que estemos dentro de una barrera que suprime parte de nuestros poderes- asintió la reina de Sona.

-pe-pero eso es trampa- exclamó Rias, cambiando su vestido de novia por el uniforme de su academia.

-tienes razón Gremory, pero dice un dicho que "en la guerra todo se vale" – Medea se encogió de hombros -…mientras más tiempo pasen aquí, más débiles se harán-

-eso es muy peligroso- puntualizó Sona - ¿quieres decir que no solo la magia está bajo ese efecto? –

-sí, las habilidades físicas también se verán reducidas paulatinamente, la velocidad, la fuerza, la resistencia, incluso la regeneración se ve comprometida, aunque no tan rápido como la magia- explicó la peliazul –…pero basta de charlas, es hora de continuar-

-eso es un serio problema- murmuró la pelirroja.

-parece que sí, Rias- la voz de Akeno trajo esperanzas a las tres chicas –si esa mujer quiere una batalla de hechizos, eso tendrá-

-bien, un cuatro a uno no está tan mal después de todo- la hechicera sonrió con confianza, comenzando a levitar en el aire –…es hora de ir con todo-

-tu misma lo has dicho- la Himejima comenzó a lanzar veloces relámpagos hacia Medea, quien se encargaba de esquivarlos o bloquearlos con círculos mágicos.

-he notado algo importante- comentó Sona.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó Rias.

-ella tiene mucho poder para atacar, sin embargo, no es muy buena bloqueando los ataques, además, al parecer las Sacred Gear no disminuyen su poder en este lugar, tengo un plan-

-dílo…- pidió Rias.

-bien, pongan atención…-

Luego de algunos minutos de descanso, Rias y sus compañeras volvieron a atacar.

Medea seguía con lo suyo, atacando con algunos hechizos de luz.

\- ¿es todo lo que tienes? – provocó Rias –ni siquiera con nuestro poder reducido has podido con nosotros, deberías rendirte-

-no seas insolente Gremory- era sorprendente el cambio mostrado por Medea a la hora de pelear –si no has muerto es porque no he querido ir en serio, solo jugaba con ustedes-

-yo no creo eso- secundó Akeno –apuesto que tu líder estaría muy decepcionado con ese poder tuyo ufufufufu~-

-pero, ¿qué puede esperarse de un líder que manda a sus sirvientes a hacer el trabajo sucio? Apuesto a que solo es un cobarde que no puede hacer nada solo- continuó Tsubaki.

-ustedes malditas… ¡mi líder no es ningún cobarde! **[Machia Hecatia Graea]** – un enorme círculo mágico se formó frente a Medea, de este comenzaron a salir descomunales torrentes de energía púrpura hacia las mujeres.

-eso es peligroso… ¡hazlo Tsubaki! – ordenó la Sitri.

-ha-hai- asintió la morena, extendiendo sus manos frente a ella – [Mirror Alice] –

El ataque impactó en donde previamente se había creado un espejo espectral, destruyéndolo totalmente.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando el ataque se devolvió contra Medea con el doble de fuerza, siendo apoyado por la magia de Rias, Sona y Akeno.

-tsk…- masculló la peliazul, antes de ser engullida por su propio ataque.

 **Boooooooooooooooooooooom.**

La explosión fue tal que mandó a volar a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

\- ¡noooo! – gritaron las compañeras de Medea, que aún estaban conscientes.

-bien, es hora de conseguir un nuevo siervo- murmuró la pelirroja.

-si es que quedó algo de ella, ¿verdad Tsubaki? – cuestionó Sona.

-s-si- la reina de Sona cayó al suelo inconsciente, devolver ese potente ataque consumió toda su energía.

-descansa Tsubaki, nos salvaste- la Sitri se dispuso a cuidar a su amiga con lo poco que quedaba de su magia.

Una a una, las piezas en el tablero comienzan a caer

* * *

Con Medusa.

* * *

La pelirosa por su parte se mantenía en constante movimiento, no le era mucho problema lidiar con los caballeros Phenex y el caballero Gremory, lo que si le estaba causando problema era la actual reina de Ravel, Yubelluna.

Ravel y uno de los alfiles de Riser se mantenían a una distancia considerable, por orden de Yubelluna, con el fin de proteger a Ravel, ya que si buscaban algo de Riser, quien es un Phenex, lo más probable es que también buscasen a Ravel al ser su hermana, el alfil obedeció sin rechistar, al parecer las ordenes de la pelimorada seguían pesando, aún si ya no era parte de la nobleza del Phenex.

Medusa mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ella y el caballero Gremory, el cual era el más rápido.

Yubelluna por su parte, se encargaba de lanzar hechizos explosivos contra la pelirosada, haciendo que Medusa se viese obligada a esquivarlos, dificultando así la labor de esquivar los ataques de los tres caballeros.

Cansada de tener que esquivar, la pelirosa cambió su táctica defensiva, a ofensiva, comenzando así a atacar al trío de caballeros.

Primero comenzó con la mujer llamada Siris, la cual tenía una Zweihänder, esto le daba cierta ventaja a la pelirosa, ya que, si bien la espada de Siris podía causar un daño considerable debido a su peso, era también mucho más lenta.

Medusa comenzó a atacar a la mujer con sus cadenas, defendiéndose esporádicamente de los ataques del otro par, la táctica de atacar en vez de defenderse comenzaba a surtir efecto, ya que la pelimorada no podía atacarla sin dañar a sus compañeros, así que en estos momentos, Yubelluna era totalmente inútil.

Rápidamente, Medusa lanzó una de sus cadenas hacia Siris, la cual usó su gran espada para defenderse, hecho aprovechado por la pelirosada para enrollar el arma con su cadena, acercarse velozmente y atacar con otra de sus dagas.

Siris no pudo prevenir el ataque, así que fue herida en el pecho.

\- ¡Siris! – gritó su compañera, alarmada.

\- ¿po-por qué haces esto? – cuestionó la chica.

-tú eres la espada de Ravel, yo soy la daga de mi líder, puedes entenderme, ¿cierto? – contestó Medusa sin inmutarse.

-e-entiendo- la herida caballera cayó de rodillas al suelo, inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¡desgraciada! – gritó una enojada Yubelluna, comenzando a atacar con todo su poder, sin saber que repetía la historia de Akeno.

Medusa aprovechó para jalar el cuerpo de Siris y usarlo a manera de escudo para el ataque.

Luego de eso, reanudó su ataque, esta vez usando como blanco a la compañera de Siris, Karlamine.

-maldita, vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Siris- bramó la caballera de Riser.

-…- Medusa por su parte, se mantuvo impasible, analizando cuidadosamente los movimientos de sus ahora tres contrincantes.

-no te dejes cegar por la venganza Karlamine-san- fue lo dicho por el rubio Gremory, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer -…tu compañera no está muerta, solo inconsciente, vi que esa mujer no atacó algún punto vital, ella quiere provocarte-

-pero, aun así…- Karlamine apretó el agarre sobre su espada -… ¡debe pagar por lo que hizo! –

-como quieras entonces- el rubio dio un paso atrás, literalmente.

La mujer se lanzó al ataque contra Medusa, quien, a pesar de estar bastante cansada, se las arregló para esquivar y contraatacar.

Karlamine siguió con su ataque, trazando veloces y peligrosos arcos hacia la pelirosa, quien los bloqueaba con sus dagas o los esquivaba velozmente.

Los contraataques de Medusa eran generalmente, enfocados en la velocidad y la técnica, a diferencia de la Phenex, quien imprimía una enorme fuerza en su espada, lo que a su vez le restaba velocidad.

La Phenex lanzó un nuevo ataque a la chica, quien logró esquivarlo por poco.

-eres una rata muy molesta, ¡devuélvenos a Riser-sama! – ordenó Karlamine.

-hmph, ¿crees que lo tengo? Acaso, ¿lo ves aquí? – la pelirosada lanzó un corte hacia la caballera, esta lo esquivó con rapidez, para luego responder con su espada, la cual se prendió en llamas.

Nuevamente, ambas se enfrascaron en una peligrosa batalla, ambas estaban básicamente niveladas, el problema es que Medusa se estaba cansando de forma alarmante.

-bien, voy a usarlo- la encapuchada pelirosada se concentró un poco, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – cuestionó Karlamine.

-esto…- Medusa abrió sus ojos, mostrando el ligero cambio que tenían en su pupila.

\- ¿q-qué es lo que…? – cuestionó la caballera al verse imposibilitada de moverse.

-te paralicé, que lo disfrutes-

Para horror de Karlamine, sus manos y pies comenzaron a entumecerse, su cuerpo se rehusaba a responderle.

-con esto dejarás de molestarme- con el pomo de una de sus dagas, la pelirrosada golpeó el cuello de Karlamine, noqueándola.

No tuvo tiempo para descansar cuando sintió el filo del metal de la espada del caballero Gremory sobresalir de entre su vientre.

\- ¿q-qué? –

 **Boooooooom.**

-esto fue por Riser-sama y mis compañeras- gruñó la pelimorada Yubelluna, al ver como la joven encapuchada comenzaba a desangrarse.

Las cosas para el equipo de Issei, se estaban saliendo de control.

* * *

Agreas, inframundo.

* * *

-gaah- eran los quejidos agónicos de muchos guardias al ser atacados por una mujer que solo podría describirse como aterradora.

-vamos, ¿Qué pasa? – retaba una pelinegra de ojos rojos, al observar como todos los guardias retrocedían impactados, atrás de la mujer se encontraba una verdadera carnicería.

-e-eres un monstruo- gritó uno de los demonios, lanzando un ataque de energía contra la mujer, el cual fue cortado limpiamente poco antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-oh, ¿en serio? – cuestionó la mujer mientras aparecía atrás del hombre -…ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale monstruo conocido… que héroe por conocer- luego cercenó la cabeza del hombre limpiamente con las garras de su mano derecha.

\- ¡maldita! – gritó uno de los hombres con desespero, realizando un corte con su espada al rostro de la mujer, por mero instinto de supervivencia.

-tu… herir a una dama no es algo muy caballeroso que digamos- la herida sanó rápidamente, quedando como si nunca hubiese existido –mereces ser… castigado-

Para horror de todos los presentes, la fisiología de la mujer comenzó a cambiar de forma extraña, la piel de ella adquirió un tono más pálido, con tatuajes tribales negros dispersos a lo largo del cuerpo, cubriendo así sus partes privadas, sus orejas se volvieron anchas y puntiagudas, a la par que un par de enormes alas de murciélago emergían de su espalda, asimismo, sus manos y pies adquirieron enormes y afiladas garras.

- **¿seguimos? –** una sonrisa sádica adornó los labios de la mujer, resaltando así un par de largos colmillos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió solo podía ser descrito con una sola palabra.

Masacre.

* * *

Con Jeanne y Kan´u.

* * *

\- ¿comenzamos? – cuestionó Sairaorg mientras tronaba su cuello.

-cuando quieras…- Jeanne fue la primera en lanzarse, usando su espada con el fin de herir al pelinegro.

\- **Seiryutō** **-** Kan´u por su parte metió su mano entre el círculo mágico hecho por Medea para luego sacar su guandaoy apuntarla hacia el hombre.

-puedo ver que no son débiles, pero necesitarán más si quieren vencerme- declaró el moreno Bael.

Ambas mujeres arremetieron contra el pelinegro, el cual solo se dedicaba a esquivar las armas de las mujeres, no se molestaba en atacar siquiera.

-haaa- la rubia lanzó un tajo descendente con su espada, pero, para su sorpresa, Sairaorg golpeó un costado de su espada con su palma, desviándola hacia la izquierda, y haciendo que Kan´u se viese obligada a bloquearla con su lanza.

\- (este maldito tiene la misma fuerza que I-kun, incluso tienen la misma forma de pelear) – pensó la rubia con preocupación.

-no se ven muy sorprendidas, ¿acaso su líder es fuerte? – cuestionó el pelinegro con cierto tono jocoso.

-bastante, lo que me sorprende es que tengas la misma fuerza que el- elogió la rubia.

-eso se oye interesante- murmuró el Bael con palpable interés –pero basta de charlas, me he dado cuenta que son oponentes poderosas, no puedo confiarme-

Para sorpresa de ambas, Sairaorg retiró sus ropas formales, quedando en una casaca gris y pantalón.

Los brazos y piernas del pelinegro se cubrieron de un brillo rojizo, para luego desaparecer.

-bien, he retirado la mayoría de mis sellos, espero que valga la pena-

El moreno comenzó a atacar las mujeres con poderosos puñetazos, los cuales al impactar en el suelo dejaban enormes cráteres.

-creo que no fue buena idea escogerlo como oponente- la pelimorada tragó saliva con nerviosismo al ver la fuerza de Sairaorg.

\- ¿tú crees? – masculló Jeanne con sarcasmo.

\- ¿estabas siendo sarcástica? – cuestionó Kan´u.

-noooo- negó la rubia, usando nuevamente el sarcasmo.

-estoy segura de que fuiste sarcástica- murmuró la artista marcial.

-eso no importa, si nos distraemos moriremos-

-hmm- asintió la pelimorada, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque con su lanza.

Kan´u comenzó a atacar con su lanza, ejecutando devastadores cortes y precisas estocadas al cuerpo del Bael, pero por desgracia, el moreno se encargaba de esquivarlos de forma magistral.

- **[** **Estoque de Colmillo] [Repia Kiba] –** la punta del arma de la chica se cubrió de una densa aura verde, para luego lanzar una violenta estocada hacia el pecho del Bael.

-hmm, divertido…- murmuró el moreno, doblándose gloriosamente hacia atrás, logrando esquivar por poco el letal ataque.

\- [Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker] [Stake Victim Dragon] – la espadachín rubia cubrió su espada de un precioso resplandor dorado, antes de enterrarla en el suelo.

Sorprendentemente, un sinfín de espadas sagradas comenzó a emerger del suelo, formando así un enorme dragón hecho completamente de espadas.

-así que has llevado tu Sacred Gear hasta ese nivel, eso es realmente sorprendente, parece que el tal Mr. Red está rodeado de gente muy poderosa- elogió Sairaorg –a partir de ahora, iré completamente en serio-

\- ¿no estaba yendo en serio desde hace rato? – murmuró Jeanne.

-hah- el Bael comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire, al instante, una enorme presión se formó en el aire, obligando a ambas mujeres a ponerse de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – exclamó la rubia al ver como todo el cuerpo de Sairaorg se cubrió de una densa aura celeste.

-es Tōki, la energía natural de la vida- contestó la descendiente de Guan Yu tomando distancia, siendo imitada por Jeanne.

\- ¿Cómo el que tú usas? – preguntó Jeanne, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kan´u –e-eso es algo muy malo, se supone que él debería estar con su poder reducido a la mitad, ¿acaso es más poderoso que I-kun? –

-no, he visto que ambos son como el reflejo del otro- negó la pelimorada –un momento… ¿recuerdas que Issei es inmune a los efectos de las barreras de Medea? –

Debido a la distancia, podían decir los nombres de ellas sin que Sairaorg escuchara.

-sí, recuerdo que no tiene efecto en él debido a que su poder es mayor al de Medea- reflexionó Jeanne – el **[Gaea Krit´oen]** se contrarresta con calidad y no con cantidad-

-exacto, individualmente, Medea es más fuerte que cualquiera de nuestros rivales debido a su elevado poder mágico, a excepción de él- Kan´u señaló a Sairaorg –…según parece, no usa magia, pero tiene un nivel de manejo de Toki superior a cualquiera de nosotros, en pocas palabras, él es inmune al **[Gaea Krit´oen]** de Medea-

-es asombroso cuando decides usar tu cabeza- murmuró Jeanne con burla, buscando aligerar la creciente preocupación que comenzaba a invadirla.

-solo cállate- cortó Kan´u con frialdad, posicionando su lanza sobre su hombro.

-bien, aquí va…-

 **Boooooooooooooooooooom.**

-noooo- gritaron ambas mujeres con preocupación al ver como Medea era engullida en una enorme explosión.

Las dos chicas trataron de dirigirse hacia el lugar de la explosión, sin embargo, alguien les cortó el camino.

-lo siento, pero su pelea es conmigo-

\- ¡maldito! ¡déjanos ir a ayudarle! – chilló Jeanne con enojo, comenzando a atacar a Sairaorg.

-ella pagó por su arrogancia- contestó el moreno –es triste, pero debe de estar muerta-

-no, eso no puede ser posible- murmuró la rubia, quien era la más emocional del grupo, sus lágrimas lo evidenciaban.

-no sé qué negocios tengan con nosotros, pero no puedo permitir que hayan herido a personas inocentes, debo detenerlas-

 **-** no entiendes nada, **[Corte del Dragón Verde] [Gurīnryū no Katto] –** nuevamente, la lanza de la chica resplandeció con poderío, para luego lanzar un corte de energía esmeralda hacia Sairaorg.

-tsk- el hombre esquivó el ataque agachándose, pero no contó con que la espada de Jeanne ya lo esperaba.

 **Swift.**

Sorpresivamente, Sairaorg se salvó del ataque, aunque no salió intacto, un corte mediano quedó presente en su mejilla, la cual humeaba bastante.

-aghhh- el pelinegro llevó su mano derecha a su rostro para aminorar el ardor causado por la espada sagrada de la rubia.

-ve y ayúdala en lo que puedas, yo me encargaré de él- ordenó Kan´u con seriedad.

-pe-pero…- Jeanne no sabía qué hacer, Medea necesitaba de su ayuda, pero dejar a Kan´u sola sería un suicidio.

\- ¡hazlo! –

-e-está bien- la rubia alzó su mano, dando la señal al dragón de asistir a Kan´u –…resiste mientras tanto-

-no te preocupes, estaré bien- tranquilizó la chica con una media sonrisa –vamos, ve y ayúdala, ella te necesita más que yo-

-ha-hai- obedeció la rubia, usando su velocidad para desparecer de allí.

-eso fue muy noble de tu parte- comentó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie, elevando su Tōki celeste.

 **\- [Arco de Cien Cortes] [Ākuhyaku no Katto] –** velozmente, la pelimorada comenzó a ejecutar una serie de líneas con el filo de su Guandao.

Esquivando un corte dirigido a su cuello, Sairaorg respondió con una veloz patada, la cual fue bloqueada por la lanza de Kan´u.

La chica no se quedó atrás y respondió con una veloz estocada al vientre de su oponente, quien no tardó en esquivarlo.

Nuevamente, Sairaorg contraatacó hacia Kan´u, usando sus dos puños para hacer una embestida hacia el frente, la cual Kan´u logró bloquear con su arma, aunque el impacto fue tan fuerte que logró hacer que esta la soltara.

-tsk- la chica chasqueó su lengua, para luego conectar una doble patada en la cabeza del moreno, haciendo que este tomara distancia.

la chica se acercó velozmente a su arma, notando algo preocupante, la parte central de su lanza se encontraba agrietada.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, la chica alzó su lanza, para luego hacerla desaparecer en un espacio dimensional que Medea había creado para ella previamente.

-groaaaaaar- el dragón de espadas sacras se puso frente a Kan´u, bloqueando con una de sus patas un devastador puñetazo que tenía a Kan´u como blanco.

El dragón lanzó una feroz mordida hacia el moreno Bael, sin embargo, este no se amedrentó en lo más mínimo y comenzó a golpear el hocico y el vientre del dragón, teniendo cuidado de reforzar el Tōki de sus manos para evitar que el filo de las espadas lo hiriese.

 **Crack. Crack.**

Lentamente, el enorme dragón comenzaba a destruirse, las espadas de las que estaba hecho comenzaban a resquebrajarse ante el inclemente castigo de Sairaorg.

La sorpresa del hombre fue enorme al ver como el gigantesco ser regeneraba sus daños, volviendo a reunir los fragmentos de la espada.

\- (una batalla de desgaste contra este dragón será desfavorable para mí, ya 0que mi energía se agotará, su elemento sagrado me pone en desventaja, con mi peón no sería un problema, pero él no está aquí, lo único que me queda es atacar a la chica de la lanza) – pensó el moreno, creando una estrategia de combate.

Concentrando una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano derecha, el moreno conectó un poderoso gancho a la mandíbula del dragón, destruyendo las espadas de las que estaba formado.

\- (debo aprovechar para atacarla mientras se regenera) –

Velozmente, el demonio se dirigió hacia Kan´u, enfrascándose ambos en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sorpresivamente, Kan´u se rodeó de un delgado manto de energía verde mientras sus ojos adquirían un poderoso brillo.

-así que también eres una usuaria de Tōki- murmuró el pelinegro, esquivando una patada dirigida a su cabeza.

-…- la mujer se mantuvo en silencio, concentrándose en la pelea.

-parece que eres de pocas palabras ¿eh? – bromeó el hombre –bien, eso me agrada-

La chica bloqueó con su antebrazo una poderosa patada que tenía su rostro como objetivo, respondiendo con un codazo en la pierna del hombre, quien apretó sus dientes un poco.

La magnitud del enfrentamiento era tanta que ondas de choque se veían en el aire, muchos incluso detuvieron sus peleas para ver lo que sucedía.

* * *

-es mujer es aterradora- murmuró Rias al ver como Kan´u peleaba en igualdad de condiciones con Sairaorg.

\- ¿no me digas que planeas reencarnarla también? – masculló la Himejima.

-si, por desgracia no quedó rastro de la hechicera con la que peleamos, esta parece ser otra buena opción- todas la miraron de mala forma –es broma, tendría muchos problemas si lo hiciera-

-mientes, pensabas reencarnarlas a ambas- reprochó Sona entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo que la pelirroja desviara su mirada con timidez -oh, parece que a alguien se le acabó la suerte-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó la pelirroja –…oh, parece que ya terminó-

* * *

De vuelta a la pelea.

* * *

Lentamente, la chica comenzaba a perder terreno ante la abrumadora fuerza y velocidad que exhibía el pelinegro.

\- ¿sabes? Eres la primera mujer que ha chocado puños conmigo, ni siquiera mi reina lo ha hecho, eres una chica especial-

La chica guardó silencio, dispuesta a no ceder su posición en el combate.

 **Flash.**

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos al observar como el dragón de espadas comenzaba a deshacerse.

-parece que tu compañera no resistió usar el [Balance Breaker] por un tiempo prolongado- reflexionó Sairaorg, aprovechando la distracción de la mujer para conectar una patada reforzada con una insana cantidad de Tōki en el rostro de esta.

-gah- la fuerza del golpe fue tal que la chica, fue enviada a volar con fuerza contra una roca.

La chica se puso de pie, sin embargo, frente a ella solo se visualizaba un espacio totalmente negro con algunos puntitos blancos brillantes.

\- ¿q-que es esto? – cuestionó la chica, la oscuridad era tal que ni siquiera lograba ver sus manos.

Llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, la joven mujer notó algo impactante.

…sus dedos estaban húmedos.

\- ¿por qué? – el inconfundible olor de la sangre llenó la nariz de la chica, sintiendo como el cálido líquido se escurría por su rostro –mi-mis ojos… me duelen mis ojos-

Kan´u comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus párpados en un intento de lograr ver algo, sin resultado.

Algo realmente malo le había sucedido…

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma…

Y las ventanas del alma de Kan´u Unchō fueron cerradas totalmente.

* * *

Afueras del castillo.

* * *

Sirsechz y Serafall se encargaban de mantener a raya las tropas de demonios que atacaban el castillo Gremory, el pelirrojo lanzaba esferas de su poder de la destrucción, mientras que Serafall lanzaba estacas de hielo, o ventiscas heladas que congelaban sus oponentes al mínimo contacto.

-parece que nunca se acaban, Sirz-chan- comentó la morena de coletas mientras movía una suerte de vara mágica con sus manos.

-see, esto me recuerda mis años en que era aprendiz del lucifer original- asintió el pelirrojo.

-bueno, eso es bueno, creo- murmuró la chica –nunca los conocí en persona, pero dicen que eran muy fuertes en su tiempo-

-sí, es verdad-

-ya veo…- asintió la morena, moviendo nuevamente su bastón –sientan el poder de la adorable Maou Shojo, Sera-tan~-

Una enorme corriente de pequeños cristales de hielo en forma de tornado, avanzó hacia un grupo de demonios, licuándolos.

-hahahaha- se carcajeó el hermano de Rias.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – reclamó la chica, inflando sus mofletes en forma de puchero.

-haha, es que… haa, es difícil tomarte en serio con esas frases de anime y esas ropas de "Magical Girl"- confesó Sirsechz.

-hmph, eso no es lindo, y mucho menos gracioso- la chica lo miró de mala forma, mientras seguía congelando demonios.

-bueno, como sea, tenemos que proteger este lugar, es nuestro deber como los dirigentes del inframundo- declaró el pelirrojo.

-hahahaha, ¿dirigentes del inframundo? – una nueva voz se hizo presente en el lugar, llamando la atención de ambos reyes demonio -…no me hagas reír Sirsechz, tú, Ajuka, Serafall, y el idiota de Falbium solo son un fraude, una simple ilusión-

-Creuserey Asmodeus- siseó el pelirrojo - ¿esto es obra de tus manos? –

-en efecto, quería demostrarles a basuras como ustedes el poder de los verdaderos reyes demonio- asintió el moreno.

\- ¿crees que es la forma correcta de hacerlo? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-no discutas los medios cuando un resultado tan magnífico nos espera, ustedes falsos reyes van a caer, pagarán por usurpar el lugar que por derecho nos pertenecía-

-eso no es cierto, ustedes solo buscaban la destrucción del inframundo, ¿creen que eso hace un verdadero rey demonio? – interrogó la morena ex-Sitri.

\- ¿y ustedes lo son acaso? – rebatió Creuserey –creen que están al mando cuando son meras marionetas, ¿Quiénes toman las decisiones? ¿ustedes? O ¿el concejo de vejetes? –

-e-eso…-

-hahaha, ¿no lo ven? Son meros símbolos políticos, exponentes falsos de diplomacia y gobierno, les revelaré la verdad que ustedes se niegan a creer- Creuserey extendió sus manos a los lados –nosotros nunca buscamos la destrucción del inframundo, todo fue una treta de los ancianos para que ustedes se "revolucionaran", ellos estaban celosos de que nosotros teníamos poder absoluto sobre las decisiones del inframundo-

-eso no es cierto- negó el Lucifer actual.

\- ¿no? Díganme, ¿Qué peso tienen sus decisiones? ¡nada!, ellos planearon la sublevación de reencarnados para que la estructura social del inframundo se debilitara y ustedes ascendieran a un falso liderazgo- continuó el pelinegro –cuando todo iba como querían, simplemente surgieron como "salvadores" del inframundo, el anciano Zekram lo sabe, ya que fue él quien planeó todo, ustedes son solamente unos "exponentes del poder de los demonios" para mantener a raya los ángeles y los caídos-

-…- ambos guardaron silencio.

-…por eso mismo, vamos a arrebatarles a ustedes lo que ustedes nos arrebataron, ¡el liderazgo del inframundo! Y la forma correcta de hacerlo ¡es con la guerra! – el moreno Asmodeus elevó su aura brutalmente, haciendo que los que estaban cerca de él se alejaran por precaución.

\- ¿crees que con tus pequeños regimientos vas a lograr la guerra que tanto anhelas, Creuserey? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-no- contestó el moreno con simpleza.

-entonces sabes que tus seguidores se están sacrificando por nada ¿verdad? – pregunto esta vez Serafall.

-se equivocan, es cierto que nuestras tropas no son suficientes, pero tenemos a un par de personas que pueden causar un gran alboroto en este lugar-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-esas dos personas en un futuro podrán igualarte a ti a Ajuka, tal vez incluso superarte- declaró el pelinegro, haciendo que ambos demonios lo mirasen sorprendidos.

\- ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-claro que si Sirsechz- asintió el hombre –de hecho, tu padre está luchando con una de esas personas en este momento-

\- ¡! – la sorpresa del par de reyes no se hizo esperar.

-pero basta de charlas, es hora de terminar con esto- con una señal de su mano, los atacantes se desplegaron nuevamente hacia el castillo.

-Serafall, encárgate de proteger el castillo, yo me encargaré de mantener a Creuserey a raya- ordenó el pelirrojo.

-si- asintió la morena, elevando su enorme aura.

-bien, ¡ya es hora! – con el anuncio de Creuserey, la batalla continuó.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

La batalla se hacía cada vez más intensa con el pasar de los minutos.

Sorprendentemente, Zeoticus Gremory peleaba a la par con el Balance Breaker de Issei sin mayores dificultades, su fuerza física y su velocidad estaban simplemente a otro nivel.

\- (oh vamos, no he logrado asestarle mayores golpes, cada vez cambia su táctica de combate, no puedo leer su estrategia) – pensó el castaño con frustración, su capucha no estaba, lo único que había evitado que su oponente viera su rostro era la máscara que tenía, ya que el casco de su armadura había sido roto varias veces.

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] – el chico aumentó su poder nuevamente, lanzando un derechazo en el rostro del pelirrojo, con la fuerza suficiente para elevarlo en el aire unos cuantos metros.

El chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad, así que usando los propulsores de sus alas se elevó en el aire, atajando al Gremory con una certera patada.

Por si fuese poco, el chico bajó en picada sobre el vientre del demonio, impulsándolo aún más contra el suelo, donde se estrelló e hizo un gigantesco cráter.

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] – otros diez impulsos se añadieron al castaño, haciendo que su armadura comenzase a agrietarse debido a la elevada cantidad de poder – [OverBoosted] [GigaDragon Shot] – el chico concentró todo su poder en la palma de sus dos manos, formando una esfera relampagueante de color rojo carmesí, para luego golpearla con su puño, formando un jodidamente enorme torrente de energía, el cual avanzó sin interrupciones hasta donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

 **Boooooooooooooooooooom.**

La enorme explosión no tardó en escucharse, todo el lugar se cimbró por completo ante la magnitud de aquel ataque.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que el polvo se disipase, mostrando los resultados del ataque del chico.

Un enorme cráter se encontraba en el suelo, el susodicho tenía un tamaño y profundidad considerables, el calor dentro de este era tan alto que las rocas comenzaban a derretirse.

Sin embargo, y para decepción del chico, el pelirrojo no sufrió mayores daños, su ropa estaba chamuscada y destruida en algunos lugares, algunas quemaduras aquí y allá, pero aparte de eso nada más.

-ese fue un buen ataque, chico, si no hubiese puesto una barrera de defensa, estaría frito en estos momentos- comentó Zeoticus mientras desentumía sus manos.

\- (había olvidado su enorme capacidad mágica) – pensó el chico, forzando una sonrisa.

-pero… necesitarás más si quieres vencerme-

\- (eso lo sé, necesitaré algo más que poder para derrotarlo) – comentó el chico en su mente.

\- [tiene más experiencia que tú, más fuerza y velocidad que tú, más técnica y magia que tú, y más resistencia que tú] –

\- (dime algo que no sepa) –

\- [pero, eres más astuto que él, tienes más poder en bruto que él, eres más listo que él, y más listo que él] – prosiguió Ddraig.

\- (repetiste "listo") – corrigió el chico.

\- [es porque puedes ser dos veces más listo que él] – animó el dragón de forma jocosa.

- _Ddraig tiene razón, necesitas una estrategia, tienes el poder del dragón rojo a tu disposición, además, siempre puedes usar tus otras dos cartas-_ comentó la original Leviathan.

\- (entiendo) – asintió el chico – (he podido notar que su postura para la lucha corporal es perfecta, pero he podido ver que no sabe usar espadas) –

\- [¿Cómo lo sabes?] – cuestionó el dragón.

\- (los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden, Crom-sensei dice que mi posición al pelear es una mezcla de combate a golpes y combate a espada, debido a que ambas posturas se han arraigado en mí) – explicó el chico – (según él, quien es experto en espada no es muy bueno en el combate a puños, y el que es bueno en combate a puños, no es bueno en espada, yo me defiendo en ambos porque me entrené en eso desde niño) -

- _así que quieres que el use una espada en tu contra, ingenioso-_ elogió la morena.

\- (no, el no caerá en eso, yo usaré mi espada y él sus puños, como sabrás, en un combate como ese, el que pelea a puños requiere un mayor esfuerzo para luchar contra un combatiente armado, eso nos mantendrá igualados totalmente) – explicó el chico – (pero, para compensar ese equilibrio está Ddraig, con su ayuda, podre mantener mis niveles de energía y resistencia estables, mientras que los del Gremory disminuirán con el pasar de los minutos, cuando su nivel esté crítico, aprovecharé para derrotarlo) –

\- [es un plan arriesgado, pero me agrada] – asintió el dragón.

- _a mí también, solo ten cuidado, Issei-_

\- (bien, es hora de seguir) – declaró el chico, creando un espacio dimensional atrás de él, a la par que reparaba los daños de su armadura con magia.

\- ¿ya estás listo, chico? – cuestionó Zeoticus.

- **claro que si anciano, solo observa-** el enmascarado metió su mano derecha en el espacio dimensional, de donde asomó el mango de una espada.

En cuanto el chico la tomó, las uñas de su mano se alargaron y cambiaron su color a un negro azabache.

-e-esa espada…-

\- **¿la reconoces? –** cuestionó el chico, sacando la espada por completo, una espada bastarda de hoja negra con decorados en dorado.

-se supone que fue destruida en la gran guerra, ¿Cómo es que tienes la espada del rey demonio lucifer? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

- **te equivocas, no fue destruida, solo se perdió, hace unos años, me encontré con un joven exorcista, tuvimos una pelea, en la cual gané, la espada siempre escoge sus portadores, pero no fue así conmigo, yo la tomé y la domé a la fuerza, ahora solo me obedece a mí** \- explicó el chico.

-pero, la espada solo puede ser domada por demonios, un dragón puro sufriría un gran daño al tomarla-

- **tienes razón, pero yo no soy un dragón puro, soy mitad demonio ¿sabes? –** reveló el chico.

-i-imposible, un demonio no puede tener una Sacred Gear-

- **exacto, originalmente era mitad humano y mitad demonio, lo que me dio la oportunidad de tener la Boosted Gear de forma natural, ahora soy solo un dragón demonio-** el chico se puso en posición – **pero, como dicen por ahí, menos charla, y más acción-**

-de acuerdo- el pelirrojo retomó su pose de pelea –…terminemos con esto-

- **bien dicho, viejo-**

Nuevamente, la pelea continuó.

* * *

Con Fūka.

* * *

Una de las torres se acercó a donde se encontraba Isabella, la cual solo yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, la loli peliblanca se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Fūka.

Lentamente, Koneko retiró la capucha de la castaña, notando algo que definitivamente era muy malo.

\- ¿q-que pasa? – cuestionó la otra torre.

La peliplatina la instó a ir hacia ella, la otra obedeció y se acercó al "cadáver" de Fūka.

-imposible- murmuró la torre Phenex.

En donde debería estar el cadáver de una mujer, se hallaba un muñeco de madera, cubierto con una capucha.

Otro rasgo resaltante del muñeco, es que estaba cargado de una gran cantidad de estampillas blancas con símbolos pintados de negro.

-sorprendente ¿verdad? – la voz de Fūka se escuchó arriba de ellas.

Ambas la observaron con desconcierto, se suponía que debía estar muerta.

-apuesto a que se preguntarán que sucedió, ¿no es así? – la encapuchada castaña acarició un mechón de su cabello de forma tranquila, para luego volver a observarlas –verán, cuando su amiguita comenzó con su inútil discurso heroico, yo aproveché para usar mi **[Técnica de Reemplazo de Cuerpo] [Kawarimi no Jutsu],** lo que me permite intercambiarme con cualquier cosa a mi alcance, antes de la pelea había escondido ese muñeco en este lugar, solo debía hacerlo si la situación se volvía problemática-

-nunca había oído de eso- comentó la torre Phenex.

-eso no importa, solo muéranse ya- la castaña creó un sello de manos con su mano derecha – **[Kibaku Fuda no Jutsu] [Técnica de Sellos Explosivos] –**

Ambas torres se sorprendieron al ver como las etiquetas pegadas al muñeco brillaron de color dorado, para luego…

 **Boooooooooooooooom**

Estallar en una poderosa explosión.

La chica solo se quedó expectante mientras el polvo se levantaba.

El resultado fue sorprendente, un cráter bastante considerable se encontraba allí, y la otra torre Phenex ahora yacía inconsciente en el centro de este, sin embargo, la loli peliplatina seguía en condiciones de pelear, ya que logró esquivar la explosión a tiempo, más eso no evitó que saliera lastimada en gran medida.

-ara, me sorprende tu resistencia niña, déjame recompensarte por eso…- un nuevo sello de manos fue creado por la castaña – **[Elemento Viento: Danza de Pétalos de Polvo] [Fūton: Hanachiri Mai]** –

Un potente y destructivo tornado de pétalos floridos avanzó velozmente hacia la única torre en pie, impactando con fuerza y enviándola unos metros más adelante.

-esto se acaba ahora… **[** **Suiton: Ja no Kuchi]** [ **Elemento Agua: Boca de Serpiente]** **[** **Doton: [Doro Hōshi] [** **Elemento Tierra: Indulgencia de Lodo]** –

La columna de agua se mezcló con un denso rio de lodo el cual avanzó con una gran ola de fuerza hacia la loli, la cual no pudo esquivarlo debido a las malas condiciones en que se encontraba su cuerpo.

El peso del lodo y la fuerza usada en el ataque fue suficiente para enviar a Koneko a la inconsciencia.

-hah, eso fue intenso- murmuró la castaña, respirando de forma algo agitada –…voy a tomarme un pequeño descanso- la chica observó las demás peleas con preocupación –por favor, no pierdan-

Sin más, la consciencia de la chica se desvaneció.

Una nueva esperanza se alzaba para el equipo de mujeres del castaño.

La pregunta era… ¿sería suficiente?

* * *

Con Medusa.

* * *

Por su parte, la pelirrosa seguía inconsciente en el suelo, su sangre comenzaba a esparcirse rápidamente por el suelo, a ese paso, en pocos minutos estaría desangrada.

Yubelluna y el caballero se acercaron a la pelirrosa, buscando descubrir de quien se trataba.

Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar más al sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a paralizarse, no solo eso, objetos como el bastón de Yubelluna o la espada del rubio comenzaron a petrificarse.

\- ¿qué está pasando? – cuestionó la pelimorada.

-nggghhh, gaaah, gyaaa- la moribunda pelirrosada comenzó a emitir algunos quejidos de dolor, los cuales se hacían cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la sangre de la chica comenzó a volver a su cuerpo, como si el tiempo se revirtiera, no solo eso, las heridas que esta presentaba comenzaron a regenerarse velozmente.

-n-no lo sé…- murmuró el caballero de Rias.

-gyyaaa- con un sonoro quejido, la pelirrosada logró calmarse.

Pero, como si fuese poco, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a "mutar", algo que los dejó completamente aterrados.

Algo muy extraño comenzaba a sucederle a Medusa, y era momento de averiguarlo.

* * *

Espacio Desconocido.

* * *

Una desnuda pelirrosada observaba el inmenso y oscuro vacío que captaban sus ojos.

-así que esto es la muerte, jah, esto es deprimente- murmuró la pelirrosa –lo siento, les he fallado-

-aún no les has fallado querida- una voz femenina se escuchó atrás de la pelirrosa, quien volteó rápidamente, asustada.

\- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó la chica de forma agreste.

-descuida, estamos en familia- la pelirrosa miró con duda a la mujer frente a ella.

La desconocida era una joven totalmente idéntica a la pelirrosada, solo que un par de años mayor, y al igual que ella, también se encontraba desnuda.

\- ¿familia? –

-claro que sí querida, puedes llamarme… Medusa Gorgona-

* * *

Agreas, Inframundo.

* * *

El desastre y la destrucción causados en el lugar era simplemente impresionante, sangre y cadáveres era lo único que podía visualizarse a lo largo y ancho de toda la instalación de investigación.

\- ¿qui-quién eres? – cuestionó el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre.

- **bueno… ya que insistes…-** con un sonoro suspiro, la criatura comenzó a adquirir forma humana, tomando la forma de la misteriosa chica -…yo soy la primogénita de mi generación, es todo lo que necesitas saber pequeño mensajero-

\- ¿me-mensajero? –

-sí, vete rápido, y dile a tu superior que venga aquí lo más pronto posible-

-s-si- el asustado hombre se fue volando de allí, literalmente.

-bien, mi trabajo aquí terminó- la mujer observaba con curiosidad un grupo de pequeños cristales, los cuales tenían un color tornasolado brillante, así como algunos objetos que llamaron la atención de la morena –es hora de irme-

La mujer y los objetos desaparecieron de allí en una niebla negra, a la par que el lugar comenzaba a sumirse en el fuego.

* * *

Con Serafall.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las cosas en el castillo Gremory se hacían cada vez más complicadas.

La morena de coletas se encargaba de mantener a raya a los atacantes del castillo, el problema era que cada vez que lo hacía aparecían más, algo así como una hidra a la que le cortas una cabeza y salen dos más, Hail Hydra.

Aún si no lo demostraba, la chica se mostraba preocupada, pero no era por sus rivales, si bien era cierto que rondaban por la media y la alta, no le serían mayor problema, lo que la preocupaba era lo dicho por Creuserey, dos personas con la capacidad de igualar o superar a los demonios más fuertes en la historia del inframundo.

De ser así, ¿qué poder tenían? ¿eran demonios como ellos? ¿ángeles? ¿dragones o dioses?

Esas dudas eran las que carcomían la mente de la chica en esos momentos.

Una ráfaga de ataques de energía demoniaca se dirigió hacia la morena, quien creó una capa de hielo sólido como defensa.

La barrera helada resistió de forma magnífica, hecho aprovechado por la morena, quien agitó su bastón, creando una gran cantidad de estacas, las cuales fueron lanzadas hacia sus oponentes.

La mayor parte del ataque fue esquivada por sus contrincantes, solo unos pocos lo recibieron de forma directa.

Los adversarios de la mujer respondieron con una poderosa andanada de ataques, los cuales la chica esquivó con facilidad.

Mientras tanto, una pequeña división de demonios se replegó hacia el castillo mientras la mujer estaba ocupada, sin embargo, los infiltrados fueron destruidos por los guardias del castillo y algunos demonios nobles.

-esto se está tornando tedioso- murmuró la mujer, a la par que mantenía su irrefrenable ataque.

Algo curioso que pasaba, es que la mujer ya no estaba actuando de forma infantil, de hecho, mostraba un rostro serio y determinado en batalla.

\- ¡muerte a la falsa Leviathan! – gritó uno de los atacantes, siendo apoyado por sus camaradas, los cuales aumentaron la fuerza de sus ataques.

\- ¿por qué tanto odio hacia mi persona? – era lo que murmuraba la chica, quien se mantenía inamovible de su posición.

Muchas barreras de hielo se creaban frente a la reina, aunque gran parte de estas eran destruidas por los constantes ataques, algo que frustraba a ambos bandos.

-bien, no quería hacerlo, pero ustedes lo quisieron- la mujer cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba al suelo, siendo imitada por sus rivales.

La mujer creó una serie de movimientos con su bastón, para luego apuntarlo hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Serafall, no lo hagas! – exclamó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

\- **[Celcius Cross Trigger] –** una potente ola de hielo avanzó hacia los oponentes de la mujer, congelándolos por completo.

Sin embargo, el ataque no se detuvo ahí, siguió avanzando hacia el castillo congelando todo a su paso.

Más pronto que tarde, el castillo se transformó en una helada prisión.

* * *

Un poco antes de aquello, el pelirrojo Lucifer seguía con su batalla contra Creuserey, aunque, a pesar de los esfuerzos del moreno, la diferencia entre sus niveles de poder seguía siendo abismal.

Cada ataque del pelinegro era repelido por una barrera de energía mágica que rodeaba constantemente al pelirrojo, el cual seguía con sus diplomáticos discursos pacifistas y aburridos.

Esa situación frustraba cada vez más al Asmodeus, el cual apretaba sus dientes en ira.

-parece que no podré vencerte por mis propios medios, es hora de usar mi carta de triunfo- el pelinegro sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, para luego ingerir rápidamente su contenido –admira mi nuevo poder infinito, falso Lucifer-

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja con duda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- ¿por qué mejor no te lo enseño? – el pelinegro alzó su mano derecha, en donde resaltaba un círculo mágico purpura con el símbolo del infinito en el centro de este.

-ese es… ¿el poder de Uroboros Dragon? – cuestionó el pelirrojo con cierta precaución.

-así es, y tu podrás comprobarlo de primera mano, siéntete honrado, Sirsechz- ante las palabras del pelinegro, un enorme torrente de energía fue lanzado hacia el pelirrojo, quien logró esquivarlo, aunque con un poco más de dificultad.

-bien, parece que no cambiarás de opinión- murmuró el pelirrojo –hoy es un día gris para el inframundo, la sangre de los reyes originales es importante, pero como Maō, mi responsabilidad es preservar nuestra paz, es una lástima, pero ahora eres una amenaza para esa paz, así que no me queda más opción, creo que es hora de demostrarte por qué soy el rey demonio Lucifer, Creuserey Asmodeus, tendré que eliminarte-

\- ¿eliminarme? Hahaha, no me hagas reír Sirsechz, ven y demuéstramelo entonces-

El pelirrojo se dispuso a atacar, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la mujer más fuerte del inframundo.

\- ¡Serafall, no lo hagas! – gritó el pelirrojo.

Pero ya era tarde, al ataque había sido ejecutado.

* * *

Con Medusa.

* * *

-t-tú eres…- la pelirosada menor estaba estupefacta.

-descuida pequeña, no te haré daño- la mayor solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió con calidez, casi como si de una madre se tratase.

Las palabras y la sonrisa de la mayor lograron calmar a la joven.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – cuestionó Medusa, un poco más calmada.

-bueno, esa pregunta está mal formulada, pequeña- sonrió la mayor.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? –

-verás, en este momento estás en el limbo mental, un infinito vacío del que no hay salida- la mayor puso una sonrisa melancólica -…o al menos eso creía yo-

\- ¿uh? –

-mira, hace poco descubrí que la única forma de salir de este lugar es con ciertos requisitos, y para eso necesito tu ayuda- la mayor acarició el cabello de la más joven –solo dos seres emparentados entre sí pueden salir de este lugar- explicó Gorgona –si me ayudas a salir, podrás volver a tu lugar de origen ¿vas comprendiendo? –

-creo que sí, pero, ¿A dónde irás tú? – cuestionó la menor.

-yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo pequeña, he estado aquí desde antes que nacieras, he pasado suficiente tiempo aquí para saber que no podré volver a la tierra, sin embargo, con tu ayuda podré al fin descansar- explicó la mayor - ¿me ayudarás? –

La menor asintió con seriedad.

-bien, dame tu mano, vamos a comenzar- ambas se tomaron de sus manos, mientras su energía comenzaba a sincronizarse, llenando aquel oscuro espacio con una increíble luz rosada.

Luego de algunos minutos, el lugar volvió a la normalidad.

-gracias hija mía, en verdad agradezco tu ayuda- el cuerpo de la mayor comenzó a volverse transparente poco a poco.

\- ¿qué esta…? –

-no te preocupes, esta es mi forma de salir, pero antes de irme, quiero decirte algo- la mayor extendió su mano, tocando el rostro de la chica -…eres una buena chica, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad, así que te daré un consejo, sé valiente, lucha por lo que quieres Medusa, si no lo haces, lo perderás todo, al igual que yo-

-gracias…-

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo debería hacerlo, eres lo último que queda de mi sangre, así que te daré un obsequio de despedida, acércate- la menor obedeció a lo dicho por la mujer.

 **Chuu.**

Para sorpresa de la chica, su antecesora estaba besándola en los labios, un beso bastante sencillo, sin embargo, cuando la chica trató de separarse se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo, su antecesora la estaba tomando con fuerza.

Cuando la acción comenzaba a menguar su intensidad inicial, un resplandeciente brillo dorado salió desde la garganta de la mujer, introduciéndose lentamente en el pecho de la menor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambas mujeres se separaron, la mayor tenía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la chica estaba desconcertada.

\- ¿qu-qué hiciste? –

-te transferí mis poderes, o lo que queda de ellos, ahora el título de la princesa de las serpientes te pertenece a ti solamente, espero que puedas lograr tus objetivos, Medusa, desde ahora estaré observándote- la mayor sonrió con orgullo.

-pe-pero…-

-adiós pequeña, mi momento ha llegado- el cuerpo de la mujer desapareció casi por completo, quedando solo una parte de su rostro –por cierto… el dolor pasará en unos minutos, piensa en algo lindo-

-adiós madre, espera, ¿qué? – sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más cuando una potente luz la cegó por completo.

* * *

Afuera del espacio mental.

* * *

La bella pelirrosada se puso de pie lentamente, su cabello se fue haciendo más largo, adquiriendo un color más oscuro en el proceso, sus ojos ambarinos cambiaron su color a un rosa pálido, y su cuerpo al igual que el rostro adquirieron una apariencia más madura, eso sí, su capucha aún seguía puesta.

Sin embargo, los cambios más resaltantes en la mujer fueron que sus manos se cubrieron de brillantes escamas doradas hasta sus codos, al igual que sus extremidades inferiores, desde la mitad de la pierna hasta los tobillos, también su cuello se vió sometido a esta transformación, el cual también se cubrió de escamas doradas en algunas zonas, enormes alas de búho en su espalda y por último, sus dedos tomaron forma de garras mientras que una gruesa cola de serpiente de color dorado con negro surgió desde su espalda baja.

-e-ella se…- la pelimorada no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba boquiabierta.

-una lamia- murmuró el caballero Gremory.

La pelirrosada observó a sus oponentes con calma y en silencio, algo que realmente los inquietaba.

 **Swift.**

En un violento despliegue de velocidad, la chica acortó distancia con la pelimorada Yubelluna, quien no pudo moverse debido a la impresión.

Medusa lanzó un violento coletazo al cuerpo de la reina Phenex, enviándola a volar contra una montaña, donde impactó y quedó inconsciente al instante.

Lentamente, giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba el caballero Gremory, quien jadeaba con pesadez.

-vamos, **[Sword Birth] –** desde el suelo, una gran cantidad de espadas salió dirigida hacia Medusa, quien las esquivaba fácilmente, o las destruía con su cola.

Luego de unos segundos más, el ataque se detuvo totalmente, mostrando al caballero de Rias bastante cansado.

-…- la mujer no dijo nada, solo lo observaba con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de hace unos minutos, donde fue empalada desde la espalda, y el causante no fue nadie más que el rubio.

Aquel momento le llenó de ira, algo reflejado en sus ojos, los cuales cambiaron su color de rosa pálido a rojo carmesí con pupila rasgada.

-haaa- el chico cargó velozmente contra la pelirrosa, quien solo estableció contacto visual entre ellos por un instante, para luego cerrar sus ojos con desinterés, volviéndolos a su forma normal.

Sorprendentemente, el caballero se mantuvo estático en su lugar, a la par que su espada se transformaba en una espada de roca sólida.

 **Stab.**

-guah- el rubio vomitó una bocanada de sangre.

Lentamente, el caballero bajó su mirada hacia su vientre, en donde sobresalían cinco garras doradas.

El chico cayó al suelo de rodillas, inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Por su parte, Medusa observaba todo con tranquilidad, pero un inmenso dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-g-gyaa- chilló la adolorida mujer mientras caía al suelo, las puntas de su cabello y parte de sus brazos comenzaban a adquirir un color negro, fue ahí cuando recordó lo dicho por su antecesora.

"el dolor pasará en unos minutos, piensa en algo lindo"

¿algo lindo?

Muchas cosas comenzaron a fluir en la mente de la mujer, los momentos compartidos con su hermana de crianza y su hermano, las risas que pasó con ellos, sus encuentros con Issei, las palabras de aliento que este le dirigía cuando ella se encontraba triste, las competencias con sus compañeras de equipo, y por último, su primer beso.

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue recuperando su apariencia habitual, su cabello, manos y piernas, todo volvió a la normalidad mientras el dolor se hacía cada vez más llevadero. Hasta que al cabo de unos segundos más, la mujer estaba completamente normal, bueno, casi, sus ojos siguieron de color rosado en vez de su dorado habitual.

-ugh- la pelirrosa se levantó sobando su cabeza –a-así que este es el poder que ella me dijo, me duele todo…- murmuró mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha, para luego alzar su mirada hacia el cielo -…prometo que no te defraudaré, madre-

Una nueva energía comenzaba a recorrer sus venas, causando en ella un extraño sentimiento de calidez y familiaridad, algo que pocos lograban en ella.

-bien, creo que es hora de ir a ayud…- la chica se detuvo al sentir como su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, algo que la inquietó de sobremanera.

Al parecer el agotamiento excesivo, y el uso de una energía a la que su cuerpo no se había acoplado estaban cobrando sus cuentas.

Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a la par que su cuerpo caía al suelo de espaldas.

-por favor, tengan cuidado- murmuró la mujer, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Afuera de la barrera.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-aún faltan dos minutos, ya falta poco- el peliverde siguió con lo suyo.

 **Pum.**

la puerta del lugar se abrió de improviso, arrancando un ahogue de susto de algunos.

- **¡** Beelzebub-sama! – gritó el intruso.

\- ¿uh? – el peliverde giró su vista hacia el recién llegado, reconociéndolo como uno de los guardianes de Agreas - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Ma-Maō-sama, la-lamento informarle que Agreas se encuentra bajo ataque- contestó el hombre, luego de acercarse al peliverde.

\- ¿A-Agreas fue atacada? – cuestionó el peliverde Beelzebub, con un tono extrañamente preocupado - ¿qué sucedió exactamente? –

-estábamos cuidando la ciudad flotante, cuando de repente uno de nuestros compañeros clase Media-alta fue asesinado- relató el mensajero, haciendo que el peliverde levantara su ceja derecha –…la atacante era una mujer-

\- ¿una mujer? Continúa-

-aquella mujer tenía un poder abrumador, acabó con casi todos nosotros en muy poco tiempo- el terror mostrado en los ojos del mensajero no tenía igual.

\- ¿qué tan fuerte era? – cuestionó el peliverde.

-sin temor a equivocarme, temo informarle que su poder es igual al de un Maō- contestó el mensajero, poniendo en alerta a Ajuka y las dos matriarcas, quienes fueron los únicos en escuchar las palabras del mensajero.

-esto es algo muy malo- el peliverde cerró sus ojos -…debo ir a Agreas, hay muchos objetos peligrosos allí, si caen en malas manos…-

-pe-pero, Maō-sama, ellos aún están en la barrera- la rubia Phenex mostró su punto de vista.

-lo sé, pero lo que hay allí puede poner al inframundo en situaciones mucho peores que estas- el peliverde cerró sus ojos por enésima vez –sin embargo… ustedes pueden seguir con el proceso-

\- ¿a qué se refiere? –

-verán- el peliverde creó otro círculo mágico verde frente a la barrera -…es posible que ustedes sigan con la desintegración de la barrera, aunque, tardará un poco más en hacerlo-

\- ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo? – preguntó la castaña.

-solo transfiéranle energía a este círculo mágico, y más o menos en cinco minutos se desintegrará la barrera- explicó el peliverde – ¿están de acuerdo con eso? –

-sí señor- asintieron ambas, comenzando su labor.

-bien, debo irme ahora, hasta otra ocasión- sin más, el Maō desapareció de allí junto con el mensajero.

no tardó mucho, cuando sintieron una enorme ola de poder demoníaco dirigirse hacia ellas.

-ese es el poder de mi hermana, ¡rápido! ¡armen una barrera! ordenó Sona a sus siervos, quienes asintieron rápidamente, siendo ayudados por algunos de los presentes.

-por favor, resistan un poco más- murmuró la castaña con temor en sus palabras.

* * *

Con Medea.

* * *

-nonononono- era lo que murmuraba la rubia descendiente de Juana de Arco mientras buscaba su compañera peliazul para ayudarla.

Cuando Rias y sus compañeras se acercaron a ver a Medea para tratar de reencarnarla, no pudieron encontrar sus restos, misma situación sucedía con Jeanne, quien tampoco lograba resultados.

-esto no puede ser posible…- murmuró la rubia, la desesperación y la tristeza comenzaban a hacer mella en su ser.

-lo sé, no soy tan tonta como para morir con mi propio ataque, Jeanne- la voz de Medea se escuchó arriba de Jeanne, quien alzó su vista, esperanzada.

\- ¿Me-Medea? – susurró la rubia, casi a punto de llorar.

-sí, soy yo tontita, deja de llorar que te verás aún más patética ufufufu- algo similar a una nube negra se materializó en el aire, para luego abrirse, revelando a Medea, solo que con algunos cambios.

Su figura se hizo un tanto más voluptuosa, así como su vestido más ceñido y corto, algunos adornos afelpados aparecieron en sus hombros y cuello, su capa cambió de azul oscuro a negro azabache, sin embargo, esta adquirió un aspecto desgastado y andrajoso, abriéndose para imitar unas alas, eso sí, su capucha aún se mantenía, ocultando su rostro y su cabello.

-y yo preocupada por ti- reprochó la rubia con falso enojo ante la pequeña burla de su compañera.

-hmph, no debiste preocuparte tanto, solo las subestimé un poco- la peliazul se encogió de hombros, no solo su cuerpo, al parecer su actitud también había cambiado –aun así, agradezco tu preocupación y la de Kan´u-

-no es nada, somos compañeras ¿recuerdas? –

-lo sé, en fin, ve y ayuda a Kan, yo me encargaré de esto- ordenó la hechicera, creando un círculo mágico con su bastón, sin embargo, el circulo se hizo un poco más complejo y luego desapareció.

-bien, ten más cuidado esta vez, I-kun se pondría muy triste si algo te pasara, a ti, o a las demás-

-lo sé, ahora vete-

-hmm- ante la orden de la peliazul, la rubia se apartó de allí.

-bien, es hora de la segunda campanada **[Tροψα]** \- murmuró la peliazul, desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

En unos instantes apareció sobre las herederas y sus reinas.

-no es muy cortés dejar una batalla inconclusa- exclamó la peliazul, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-pe-pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Vimos como recibiste tu propio ataque- murmuró la Himejima incrédula.

-bueno, resulta que tengo nueve vidas- comentó la hechicera, creando un complejo círculo mágico púrpura.

-entonces tendremos que derrotarte otras ocho veces- exclamó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-hmph, ¿y creen poder hacerlo? - rebatió Medea –no es por subestimarlas, pero hay que ser realistas-

-tú no estás muy bien que digamos- analizó la morena Sitri –no deberías subestimarnos-

-bien, eso vamos a verlo… **[Κεραινο]** – la peliazul susurró el nombre de su hechizo, el cual se ejecutó en forma de un enorme rayo que salió disparado hacia las tres.

\- **[Mirror´s Alice]** – sorprendentemente, la misma técnica de la vez pasada volvió a realizarse.

Tsubaki cayó al suelo inconsciente definitivamente.

-parece que aún tenías un último movimiento, por desgracia, eso no funcionará dos veces, **[Μαρδοξ]** – una barrera similar a un enorme vidrio apareció frente a Medea, frenando en seco el ataque.

\- ¿por qué haces esto? – cuestionó Akeno, tratando de sonar calmada.

-el mundo puede ser muy cruel a veces, Himejima- contestó la peliazul.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó esta vez la pelirroja.

-cuando quieres conseguir algo, el mundo trata de impedírtelo, y si tienes algo, el mundo tratará de arrebatártelo- explicó Medea –la única forma de evitarlo es haciéndote fuerte-

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir- contestó la pelirroja.

-es normal que no puedas comprenderlo, una mujer como tú, que ha nacido con todos los lujos existentes, no podrá entender el sacrificio que se hace para poder conseguir el poder- explicó Medea - ¿quieren saber por qué lucho? Bien, les diré por qué lucho- las tres prestaron atención a lo que diría Medea -…mi líder, más que un "villano", es un visionario, él guarda la esperanza de que algún día este mundo acepte a los que hemos sido marginados como él, como yo, como todas mis compañeras, él ansía el momento en el que al fin podamos vivir en paz, sin tener que luchar para sobrevivir-

\- ¿y tienen que causar tanto daño para lograrlo? – cuestionó esta vez Sona.

-claro que sí, cuando el mundo descubra el poder de "The Forgotten" y de nuestra organización, tendrán que dejar a un lado sus diferencias, unirse bajo una misma bandera, solo de ese modo habrá una verdadera paz-

\- ¿crees que cuando ese momento llegue podrán vivir en paz? Solo serán perseguidos por el mundo- cuestionó Sona comenzando a intercambiar ataques entre las cuatro por unos segundos.

-para que haya paz debe de haber guerra- la peliazul destruyó una serpiente de agua con su bastón -créeme Sitri, las cosas van a cambiar- la peliazul creó una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos en el aire.

-eres muy ingenua- exclamó la pelirroja -…y también muy distraída, ¡ahora! – las tres oponentes de Medea lanzaron una sucesión de ataques, rayos, agua y poder de la destrucción avanzaban contra la hechicera.

-hmph, eso lo veremos, **[Αερο]** – una violenta ráfaga de viento desvió los ataques de las mujeres, quienes observaron todo con sus ojos abiertos, a excepción de Sona, quien solo ajustó sus lentes con su típica expresión, aunque tragó algo de saliva -…mi turno, **[Ατλας]** – la sorpresa de las mujeres fue mayor al sentir como sus cuerpos se anclaban al suelo.

\- ¿q-qué es esto? – cuestionó Akeno.

-mediante este hechizo puedo alterar la presión de la atmósfera y la gravedad de una región en específico, no podrán moverse hasta que yo lo permita- la chica apuntó su bastón hacia las tres mujeres.

-aún no lo entiendo, ¿tanta devoción por una sola persona? – cuestionó la morena Sitri.

-no necesitan entenderlo, ahora, solo descansen **, [Machia Hecatia Graea]** – al parecer la transformación de Medea aumentaba abismalmente sus capacidades, pues en vez de uno, cinco descomunales círculos mágicos se formaron frente al bastón, de estos salió una gran cantidad de balas de luz púrpura, las cuales impactaron sin piedad contra las mujeres.

Luego de algunos segundos, la lluvia se detuvo, dejando a Medea, quien se acercó a sus oponentes, observando que la única persona consciente era Akeno.

\- ¿Co-cómo es que eres tan fuerte? – cuestionó la Reina de Rias.

-ustedes y sus preguntas, es simple Himejima- contestó la peliazul –mi secreto es el entrenamiento, he pasado gran parte de mi vida entrenando, porque quiero demostrarle mi fuerza a "él", ¿ahora entiendes? –

-y-ya entiendo… pero, quiero que sepas, que cuando nos volvamos… a ver, pe-perderás- declaró la Himejima.

-estaré esperando entonces…-

-…- la morena no dijo nada, perdió la conciencia totalmente.

-bien…- el tiempo usado en la transformación, más el enorme desgaste mágico, comenzaron a pasarle factura a la hechicera, haciendo que los cambios que tuvo se revirtieran totalmente, dejando su transformación –cre-creo que ya terminé aquí, hah, hah, quiero… descansar-

Sin más que decir, la peliazul cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Con Issei.

* * *

Por primera vez en todo el transcurso de la pelea, Lord Gremory comenzaba a verse superado por el chico, su dominio con la espada era simplemente asombroso, asimismo, la velocidad y fuerza que este mostraban superaban a muchos demonios de clase alta.

El pelirrojo esquivaba o desviaba con sus manos los ataques del castaño, quien no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

El chico lanzó un tajo vertical descendente con su espada, el cual el hombre desvió con una explosión de magia, para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo ascendente, que también fue esquivado por el castaño, quien, con una voltereta hacia atrás, logró encajar una patada doble en el rostro del pelirrojo, haciendo que este tomase distancia.

-bien, parece que la hora de los juegos se acabó- murmuró el pelirrojo, elevando su aura.

\- (hora… ¿de los juegos?, e-ese maldito… ¿solo estaba jugando conmigo?) – se cuestionó el castaño mentalmente.

 **Swift. Pow.**

El pelirrojo desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, acortando distancia con el castaño, para propinarle un potente rodillazo en el abdomen.

- **guah…** \- el castaño salió volando unos metros, escupiendo sangre de su boca.

-fue divertido chico, pero es hora de terminar con esto- el hombre concentró energía en su mano derecha, formando una espada de energía roja en esta.

No sabía manejar espadas muy bien, pero sí sabía cómo empalar gente con ellas.

Velozmente, se acercó al debilitado castaño, posicionando su espada para atravesar su corazón.

-que en la muerte encuentres el perdón para tus pecados…-

\- (¿qué? ¡imposible! ¡no me dejaré vencer por alguien que use las frases de un videojuego!, por bueno que este sea) – reaccionó el chico – (no quería usarla, pero no tengo opción) –

- **yo, aquel que despertará…** -

El pelirrojo se puso en alerta al escuchar las palabras dichas por el castaño, debía detenerlo, ahora.

Rápidamente, el hombre bajó su espada, buscando acabar de una vez con su oponente.

- **soy…** \- el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, al sentir un extraño pulso eléctrico en su corazón, un mal augurio - **¡no! ¡no puedo permitirlo!** –

Sorprendentemente, el chico detuvo la espada con su mano desnuda, la cual sangraba al estar siendo cortada por el arma del pelirrojo.

\- (ellas están en peligro, debo acabar con esto, de inmediato) –

El chico se puso de pie lentamente, para luego encajar un poderoso cabezazo en la frente del pelirrojo, haciéndolo retroceder.

- **no quería usarlo ahora, pero no tengo opción, debo estar allí de inmediato-** el chico concentró una energía púrpura en sus dos manos, mientras el símbolo de una serpiente enrollada aparecía en las palmas de estas.

\- ¿Qué estás…? –

- **del profundo averno, la oscuridad se avecina, del inmenso suelo, la maldad germina, desde los rincones de la tierra y el infierno, las almas impuras cantan, y ahora, de mis oscuras manos, la justicia y el orden se levantan…-**

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como el aire cambiaba su color a un negro profundo.

\- (él… ¿está transformando la atmosfera en energía? Eso solo puede hacerlo el [Cocytus], pero esa es la habilidad nata del clan Leviathan, eso significa que… ¿ese chico es un Sekiryūtei con la sangre del clan Leviathan?) –

No pudo mantener más su hilo de pensamientos al ver como el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de las manos del chico, formando una esfera de viento de color negra.

 **\- ¡Cocytus! –**

Con el anuncio del chico, la esfera se expandió enormemente, rodeando por completo al pelirrojo, quien solo pudo maldecir su suerte, antes de quedar congelado.

- _Issei, tu… ¿ejecutaste la técnica original de mi clan? –_ murmuró Natha, incrédula.

\- (s-sí, eso parece, todo fue gracias a la serpiente de Ophis, aunque, al ser mi primera vez usándolo no creo que sea suficiente para derrotar al Gremory, debo aprovechar para irme, ahora) –

El castaño envió al rubio a la brigada por medio de un círculo mágico, para luego desaparecer de allí.

En cuento el chico se fue, el hielo donde el pelirrojo estaba preso comenzó a destruirse sin dejar rastro…

* * *

Con Kan´u.

* * *

-vaya, es algo desafortunado lo que te sucedió, me disculpo por ello- fueron las palabras que Sairaorg soltó al acercarse a la pelipúrpura.

-…- la chica solo guardaba silencio, su sangre se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

-si te hace sentir mejor, tal vez pueda ayudarte, en el inframundo tienen muy buenos hospitales- argumentó el hombre.

 **Swift.**

Gracias a sus reflejos, Sairaorg logró esquivar un tajo dirigido a su cabeza, cortesía de Jeanne.

-maldito, ¿Qué le hiciste? – la rubia se ubicó protectoramente frente a la pelimorada.

-solo pagó las consecuencias de pelear contra mí- contestó el pelinegro, aunque se sentía algo culpable.

-de-desgraciado- la caballera apretó la empuñadura de su espada para luego lanzarse hacia Sairaorg.

 **Clanck.**

El hombre desvió el ataque con un puñetazo en la hoja de la espada, desarmando a la rubia.

 **Pow.**

…para luego ensartarle un potente puñetazo en el vientre a Jeanne, dejándola inconsciente.

-entonces, ¿aceptas? – cuestionó el hombre, mirando a la encapuchada pelimorada.

-…nunca, prefiero morir aquí- contestó la pelimorada con seriedad, arreglándoselas para responder.

-bien, es una lástima entonces…- el hombre cargó energía en su puño, dispuesto a zanjar el asunto.

La chica se preparó para recibir el ataque, relajando su cuerpo.

\- (lo siento Issei, fallé…) – la chica respiró profundamente, esperando su final.

 **Pam.**

\- **¡hijo de puta! –** el moreno se sorprendió al recibir un potente puñetazo en su vientre, el causante fue el mismo castaño Leviathan.

La fuerza del puñetazo fue tanta que el hombre fue mandado a volar.

\- **¡pagarás por lo que les hiciste! –** bramó el castaño chocando sus guanteletes, y sacando chispas de estos.

Algo que nadie notó, fue como las escleróticas de los ojos del chico se tornaron de un color negro profundo.

En un parpadeo, el chico apareció frente al pelinegro, comenzando a golpearlo con fuerza y brutalidad, haciendo que sangre comenzara a brotar de la cabeza del joven Bael.

\- **¡haaa! –** el joven castaño concentró energía de dragón en su puño derecho, para encajarlo limpiamente en el abdomen del moreno, casi atravesándolo, y dejándolo inconsciente, desangrándose lentamente.

Rápidamente, el chico se acercó hacia Kan´u y Jeanne.

Al no haber ningún enemigo consciente, el chico retiró su máscara, al igual que la capucha de Kan´u.

-l-lo siento Kan, por mi culpa tu…- el chico no aguantó más y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

-n-no llores Issei, fue mi culpa por ser débil- respondió la chica.

-no, soy un mal líder, siempre las pongo en peligro, y-yo, soy un tonto- nuevamente, el chico liberó sus lágrimas, abrazando el cuerpo de la pelimorada.

-…- la chica no dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar también, quedándose dormida.

El chico la depositó suavemente en el suelo, para luego comenzar a acercarse hacia Sairaorg, desenfundando su espada.

\- [detente Issei, si lo haces, estarás en graves problemas, recuerda que es un hijo de la casa del gran rey] – aconsejó el dragón rojo.

\- (¿quieres que me detenga? Ese maldito cegó a Kan, y no solo eso, trató de matarlas) – replicó el chico con enojo – (es lo mínimo que merece) –

- _no te dejes llevar por la ira, Ise, en vez de eso, busca alguna forma para recuperar la vista de tu compañera, luego se la cobrarás a ese demonio-_ aconsejó también la morena Leviathan.

 **Crack. Crack.**

Sorpresivamente, el cielo comenzó a resquebrajarse, captando la atención del chico.

\- [ella tiene razón Aibō, mejor vámonos de aquí, este espacio está comenzando a colapsar] –

-hah, de acuerdo- el chico guardó su espada -…pero no voy a quedarme con esta-

Sin más palabras, el chico desapareció de allí unos segundos, para luego aparecer con los cuerpos inconscientes de sus cinco compañeras.

Suavemente, el castaño las depositó sobre un círculo mágico de transporte.

El joven castaño observó los cuerpos moribundos de todos los demás presentes, Sairaorg incluido.

-esto no se acaba aquí, lo prometo…- con esas palabras, el chico desapareció de allí junto a las cinco mujeres.

* * *

Afuera de la barrera.

* * *

Ambas mujeres ponían todo de sí para acelerar el proceso de desintegración de la barrera, aunque el gesto de preocupación de la castaña no tenía igual.

Si bien era cierto que la desaparición de Riser Phenex era preocupante, lo más alarmante de todo fueron tres personas que lograron captar su atención, la primera de ellas, el líder del grupo, Mr. Red.

Era bien sabido que Zeoticus Gremory era alguien de temer, no solo por su elevado poder mágico aún entre demonios antiguos, si no por su experiencia, la mera mención de su nombre hacía que muchos demonios temblaran de pavor.

El hecho de que un hombre no mostrara mayores signos de temor o respeto ante el pelirrojo, y se mostrara tan confiado en pelear contra él, era por demás preocupante.

Aunque también podía considerarse la idea de que solo fuera un fanfarrón que no conocía el nombre de Zeoticus Gremory, algo que sonaba bien, pero no acertado, ya que la segunda persona que llamó la atención de Venelana lo replanteaba todo.

Dicha persona era la hechicera del grupo, Medea.

La chica era a simple vista la más poderosa del grupo, excluyendo a su líder. La simple razón de que una mujer de ese calibre siguiese por voluntad propia a un hombre era bastante malo, ya que los poderosos solo siguen a alguien más poderoso que ellos, ese hecho alarmaba a Venelana, ya que, si el nivel de poder de la chica era alto, el de su líder podía serlo aún más.

La tercera persona que respaldaba sus pensamientos era la otra misteriosa chica, quien resultaba ser Medusa, tal vez el nivel de poder de la chica no aparentaba ser mucho, pero había algo inquietante en ella, el potencial de su aura.

El aura de la pelirrosa era bastante extraña, ya que, aunque poco, el aura de la mujer contenía un leve rastro de energía divina, algo bastante peligroso si se tenía en cuenta.

Esas tres personas podían llegar a convertirse en una seria amenaza en un futuro no tan lejano, y eso la atemorizaba bastante.

 **Swissh.**

Las figuras de los que fueron víctimas de la barrera comenzaron a desvanecerse, a la par que un gigantesco círculo mágico verde se formaba en el suelo.

 **Flash.**

El círculo brilló con intensidad, revelando lo sucedido…

Aquellos que observaban todo estaban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Todos y cada uno de los afectados estaban inconscientes y en estados deplorables, ya fuera por cortadas, quemaduras, contusiones o empalamientos, como en el caso de Yūto y Sairaorg.

-llévenlos al hospital Sitri de inmediato- ordenó la rubia Phenex al ver el estado de los afectados.

-para que incluso Sairaorg haya salido herido de esa manera, esas personas no deben tomarse a la ligera- murmuró la castaña con preocupación.

-eso parece…- murmuró la rubia con preocupación –aún necesito saber que ha sido de Riser, estoy preocupada por él-

-te entiendo, yo también estaría como estás tú si yo estuviese en esa situación, aun así, si necesitas algo de mi parte, cuenta conmigo- animó la castaña.

-gracias Vene…-

 **Flash.**

La rubia se vio interrumpida al ver como un círculo mágico de transporte aparecía al lado de ellas.

Del círculo apareció Zeoticus Gremory, aunque no se veía ileso, de hecho, tenía varias heridas de consideración en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Zeoticus! – exclamó Venelana con preocupación - ¿Qué sucedió? –

El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos con seriedad, para luego hablar.

-Sekiryūtei-

\- ¡! – ambas mujeres abrieron sus ojos en Shock.

\- ¿e-el dragón emperador rojo? – murmuró la rubia.

\- ¿despertó en esta era? – cuestionó la castaña.

-eso parece…- asintió el pelirrojo.

-pero… ¿y Riser? ¿qué pasó con Riser? – cuestionó la matriarca Phenex, desesperada.

-por desgracia, el emperador rojo logró llevárselo, lo siento- se disculpó el pelirrojo –pero prometo que usaré todo a mi alcance para encontrarlo-

-en este momento, no sé si debería agradecerte- sin más palabras, Roxanne desapareció de allí.

-discúlpala Zeo, ella está alterada, es su hijo de quien hablamos- Venelana intervino en favor de la rubia.

-no la juzgaría por eso, es entendible- el patriarca Gremory negó con sus manos –lo que me causa ira es que me confié demasiado, y ahora Riser está desaparecido por mi culpa-

-entiendo, esta situación nos pone en una posición difícil a todo el inframundo, este evento fue televisado, sin contar que los Phenex comenzarán a moverse, y supongo que los Sitri y los Bael también, incluso nosotros tendremos que movilizarnos para lo que sea que se venga sobre nosotros- divagó la castaña.

-tienes razón, por ahora, la prioridad es encontrar a Riser Phenex, ya luego nos encargaremos del resto- asintió el pelirrojo.

-estoy de acuerdo- asintió la castaña -…ahora ve y descansa, mañana nos espera un día difícil-

-si… un día difícil- el hombre empuñó su mano, observando un pequeño fragmento de hielo negruzco, el cual emanaba una gran cantidad de energía -…y un futuro difícil-

* * *

Afuera del castillo.

* * *

La batalla se encontraba en su auge máximo, si bien el pelirrojo podía destruir al instante a su oponente, este no se lo permitía, ya que con tal de escapar incluso usaba sus propios compañeros.

-vamos Sirsechz, ¿ya te cansaste? – exclamó el pelinegro con sorna, lanzando ingentes cantidades de energía hacia Sirsechz, ya que Serafall se encontraba ayudando a recuperar el estado original del castillo, ayudando a los heridos inocentes.

-aún no, Creuserey- el pelirrojo creó en su mano una enorme esfera de poder de la destrucción entre sus dos manos, para luego lanzarla hacia el moreno – **Ultimate Desolator-**

El pelinegro jadeó sorprendido, esquivando la esfera por poco, para luego sonreír con suficiencia.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa duró poco, ya que se alarmó al ver como el pelirrojo movía su mano derecha.

-mierda- murmuró el Asmodeus, esquivando la misma esfera, ya que esta se devolvió hacia él.

\- (maldición, ni siquiera con las serpientes de Ophis puedo vencerlo ¿qué tan poderoso es este maldito?, a este paso voy a morir aquí) – el moreno entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.

Sin embargo, su carta de salvación llegó justo a tiempo.

\- *ya es suficiente Creuserey, mi hijo acaba de enviarme el cuerpo de la avecilla al cuartel* - informó la castaña a través de un comunicador remoto.

-vaya, ya se estaba tardando- asintió el moreno, alzando su mano, dando así la señal de retirada –…tanto revuelo por un simple demonio Phenex-

\- ¡! – el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver como los atacantes comenzaban a retirarse.

-ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, nos veremos luego, falso Lucifer- sin más palabras de por medio, el pelinegro desapareció de allí junto a sus tropas.

-maldición, todo esto fue una distracción para llevarse a Riser- el hombre trató de rastrear los círculos mágicos, sin resultado, habían pensado en todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los dirigentes demoniacos habían quedado en una mala situación, Ajuka le informó que habían atacado Agreas, Serafall estaría comprometida por daños materiales al castillo Gremory, y ahora él junto a su padre estarían presuntamente implicados en la desaparición de Riser Phenex, definitivamente quedaron en una situación complicada.

-mañana será un día muy difícil, para todos- murmuró el pelirrojo, con una amarga expresión.

* * *

Agreas.

* * *

En cuanto el Maō peliverde llegó al lugar, pudo observar como este se estaba consumiendo por las llamas.

Rápidamente, el hombre detuvo la conflagración usando su magia; para su fortuna, el fuego no logró consumir los objetos y datos investigativos más importantes, solo algunos instrumentos de investigación.

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos al notar que entre las cosas faltantes del lugar se encontraban cristales demoniacos, y algunos otros objetos importantes.

-si esos objetos llegan a caer en malas manos, la situación podría complicarse, y mucho- declaró el hombre con preocupación.

* * *

Cuartel General, Khaos Brigade.

* * *

El joven castaño observaba el atardecer en el mundo humano por medio de una pantalla, era en cierto modo algo relajante para su ser.

-puedes pasar, madre…- declaró el castaño de repente, sin darle tiempo a la recién llegada de preguntarlo.

-de acuerdo…- asintió la castaña, abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿qué se ha sabido de Kan´u? – cuestionó el chico de repente.

-está en revisión, aunque para serte sincera, el parte no es muy favorable para ella, el golpe fue dado con energía natural, magia curativa convencional, lágrimas Phenex, Sacred Gears de curación, todo es inefectivo con ella- confesó la madre del chico.

\- ¿y las demás? –

-Jeanne, Medea y Fūka ya están conscientes, aunque algo heridas y agotadas, en cuanto a Medusa, ella todavía no despierta- informó la mujer.

-soy un inútil, si no fuera por mí, ellas…-

-no te culpes por eso, solo pasó y ya, no debes rendirte en buscar su recuperación, si estás triste, el sacrificio de esa chica sería en vano- aconsejó la mujer –además, lograste lo que buscábamos, atrapamos a Riser, destruimos el castillo, robamos los cristales, ganamos-

\- ¿en serio ganamos, madre? – cuestionó el joven.

-sí, ganamos- asintió la castaña sin dudar.

\- ¿y por qué no lo siento de esa forma? – el chico le dio la espalda a la mujer, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Tal vez para la brigada fuese una total victoria, pero para "The Forgotten" solo era una agridulce victoria más…

Una simple victoria… con sabor a derrota.

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

Aquel desolado yermo donde antes lucharon el patriarca Gremory y el Dragón rojo, era minuciosamente observado por un grupo de personas, aunque a ninguna podía vérsele el rostro.

-bien- asintió uno de los sujetos, revisando un pequeño fragmento de hielo negro –con esto es suficiente-

-perfecto- una mujer tomó el fragmento entre sus manos, para luego llevarlo a su pecho, poniendo una expresión de regocijo –ya están identificados tres de los "cuatro fundamentales"-

La mujer sacó de entre sus ropas la foto de un joven castaño, otra de un hombre de largo cabello negro y otra de un chico platino, acariciando con cariño esta última, ella conocía muy bien a la persona de la foto.

-…en cuanto encuentre al último, nuestra diosa regresará más fuerte que nunca, nadie se opondrá a nosotros y este mundo será nuestro… por toda la eternidad-

Con esas palabras, el grupo de extraños desapareció de allí.

Nuevas amenazas se ciernen sobre el mundo, amenazando con destruirlo.

¿será muy tarde para detenerlas?

* * *

 **Fin del capu.**

 **Y bueno, ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad? Casi dos meses si mi cerebro no me falla, usualmente daría disculpas como que tengo problemas amorosos, familiares o académicos, pero no, si bien la vez pasada actualicé tarde justificadamente, creo, esta vez simplemente actualicé tarde por simple y llana pereza, el capítulo estaba listo desde hace un par de semanas, pero no lo subí, primero, por pereza, segundo, por problemas de internet, y tercero, porque no se cumplió la meta, ok no, ignoren lo último xd.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí está calentito como les gusta, este escritor vago rompió su propio record personal al superar las 17k o 50 páginas de Word en un solo capu, así que, un aplauso :v :v.**

 **Como siempre, feliz de que censuren a Maluma en España, sus letras sexistas me tienen hastiado, y eso que no lo escucho, simplemente pasa uno por una casa cualquiera y allí está sonando, disculpen si los ofendí, pero es mi forma de pensar.**

 **El capu lo hice largo para abarcar cada batalla por separado, me costó trabajo, en serio, ya que fueron aproximadamente 6-7 batallas para narrar en simultaneo, pero aquí está y eso es lo importante.**

 **Ahora, sobre el capu, en serio, me duele lo que le hice a una de mis Waifus favoritas, pero simplemente fue por agregarle sentimentalismo y drama, ya que necesito algo contundente para que la relación entre ella y el prota avance, solo les pido algo a todos ustedes, por favor, no me hagan daño, tengo miedo xd.**

 **Se respondieron algunas preguntillas, pero dejé más incógnitas como siempre, lo sé, soy malo.**

 **En este capu hice acopio de un recurso que casi nadie usa en un fanfic, algo que yo llamo "el falso OP" como notaron, el prota es OP, sus chicas son OP, lograron ganar, pero lo hicieron con trucos, y no salieron muy bien parados tampoco, ese es un buen recurso que uso para no excederme en los niveles de poder, ya que deben tener en cuenta que TODAS las mujeres del grupo de Ise hasta ahora, son humanas, y como tal, tienen un limite, en cuanto a Issei, "venció" a un lord de clan, y eso para mi es suficiente op como para replantearme el hecho de que lo lograra.**

 **Otro tema para abordar es este, hace algunos días que revisé mi perfil de FF (ni siquiera tuve tiempo para ello), descubrí un PM, no diré de quien, donde se me sugirió "makear" un crossover entre DxD y To Love Ru, este tema lo abordo para todos ustedes, NO subiré más historias en este sitio ni en ningún otro, seguiré con las que tengo y ya, tema aparte es la OVA en la que estoy trabajando, así que no, lo siento pero no subiré nuevos proyectos, menos un Cross con un anime que, a sabiendas de las críticas y detractores que mi declaración suscite, no conozco, pues tampoco he visto Zero No Tsukaima o Bleach, y hasta hace un par de años, confundía Maken-Ki con Ikki-Tosen y Fairy Tail con Elfen Lied (esto es penoso, lo sé).**

 **Aún me falta mucho por aprender y mejorar, por eso, si notan de que la historia no está tomando el rumbo que debiera, algún error al momento de narrar, o un avance mal tragado entre el prota y una chica, no se lo guarden, díganmelo, porque a veces los escritores novatos perdemos el hilo de nuestras historias y vemos que debemos corregirlas, pero cuando tratamos de rehacerlas vemos que es muy tarde para ello, y las abandonamos; tal vez nos replanteemos un remake, pero ya no será lo mismo, pues el impacto inicial se habrá perdido, y al final, la historia también lo hará.**

 **Ya con todo dicho, vamos a los reviews.**

* * *

 **Kazyama:**

* * *

Pos gracias we :v

* * *

 **Frikgamer:**

* * *

Bueno, pues me alegra que te guste el fic, y sobre mi tardanza, pues bueno, ya dije mis motivos arriba. Y no, no me siento culpable xd.

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Omega:**

* * *

Según tu dialecto puedo deducir que eres colombiano (espero no equivocarme xd), gracias por tu comentario partner, en serio, me subiste el ánimo con tus palabras amigo, de verdad, gracias.

Sobre Rias, bueno, lo hice porque ella no estará en el harem de esta historia, sin embargo, quiero que destaque por si misma sin necesidad de traicionar al prota, así que espero y vayas cogiendo ese hilo, ahora, abordando el harem, te felicito, lograste captar un giño que dejé en el cap, sin embargo, que haya chicas enamoradas de Issei en otras partes, no significa que se acoplarán al harem de forma oficial.

Me alegra que este capu te haya gustado, y te agradezco tu mensaje de apoyo, te mando un fraternal abrazo psicológico hermano (frase repoiada de un youtuber).

Gracias por comentar, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Aten92:**

* * *

Bueno, pues me alegra que el capu te haya parecido bueno, y espero que este te guste más y responda tus dudas, sino, pos pailas xd, okno, no te preocupes bro, resolveré tus dudas, no importa cuánto me tarde en ello.

Gracias por tu comentario man, hasta tu próximo RVW.

* * *

 **Antifanboy:**

* * *

Oh, mi buen amigo AntiFanBoy, ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Supongo que morí y volví a resucitar xd.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que se resolvió el conflicto entre Rias y Riser, que te haya parecido realista fue un plus, el desenlace de arco me hace pensar en un posible shipeo entre ambos, pero aún no lo sé con certeza.

Ahora, sobre Isse, te parecerá un bastardo, porque hasta a mí me lo pareció, pero es simple, uno no puede andar por ahí exigiendo ser reconocido como amenaza si no actúa como tal.

No te preocupes, Riser tendrá su Happy End, now, abordando de nuevo al prota, si bien es cierto que tendrá sus power-up de vez en cuando, no será lo que piensas, esto es DxD y no fairy tai… ups xdxdxd.

No te preocupes men, de ahora en adelante esto tomará rumbos más oscuros, los verdaderos antagonistas vendrán pronto, y no solo le complicarán la existencia a Issei como pudiste ver al final.

Gracias por comentar bro, hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

 **Kishinoshi:**

* * *

Exactly men, lo descubrí hace algunos pocos días antes de publicar el 5to cap, y bueno, supongo que casi ningún escritor lo notó.

* * *

 **Guest:**

* * *

\:v/ \:v/

* * *

 **Felipe317:**

* * *

No hay nada porque disculparte, al contrario, yo debería disculparme por tardar tanto.

Me alegra que este proyecto te guste, palabras como esas son las que me inspiran a mover estos dedos y escribirles algo a todos mis lectores y lectoras (por pocas que sean).

Y si, dejé el capu en cliffhanger solo de mera maldad, lo sé soy malo, (inserte "es_lo_más_malo_que_jamas_se_me_hubiera_ "), pero bueno, aquí está el deseado desenlace del arco, aunque no lo parezca.

Gracias por tu comentario Pipe, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Iridiel:**

* * *

Bueno amigo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por captar esos pequeños detalles, espero te siga gustando más.

Perdón por mi retraso compa, hasta tu próximo comentario…

* * *

 **PrimordialDragon:**

* * *

Lo sé bro, soy pésimo como escritor al no actualizar con normalidad xd.

Lo de Riser fue algo que noté desde las LN, es un personaje que puede cambiar, además, nadie asegura que mi premisa sobre su pasado no sea cierta, de hecho, no es por vanagloriarme, pero es una excusa mucho mejor que la usada por Ishibumi para justificar el matrimonio de Riser en el cannon.

Y si, tiene una hermana, pero que hermana, créeme, aún si no son hermanos de sangre, ella es una de las mujeres más importantes y fuertes de la historia futura.

Espero me sigas brindando tu apoyo, que esta historia tiene muchas más sorpresas que mostrar.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso fue todo por este día damas y caballeros, espero y esto les haya gustado, ya que me esforcé mucho narrando las jodidas peleas (soy pésimo en eso, y se nota ;v).**

 **Como avance, el próximo no será tan largo, así que tardaré menos, (eso espero), y tendrá mención al primer antagonista oficial del fic, gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

 **Como siempre, apariencias e información de personajes CONOCIDOS, estarán en mi página de face.**

 **Por cierto, si no lo sabían el grupo se llama "The Forgotten" y no "Sekiryūtei Team".**

 **Con esto dicho, me despido humildemente de ustedes mientras escucho "Go For Broke By MGK", lo siento, se me pegó el tema de SummerSlam, es que amo la lucha libre.**

 **Hasta la próxima ocasión…**


	7. Consequences

**Muy buenas a todos ustedes, me alegra estar aquí nuevamente con un nuevo capu de esta serie.**

 **Como siempre, darles las gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo para conmigo, en serio, sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a escribir.**

 **Ahora, vamos a comenzar con el arco de la reunión, este será un poco más corto, ya que abarcará tres capus como mucho, sin embargo, este capu no pertenece al siguiente arco, es simplemente un conector entre el final de un arco argumental, y el inicio de otro, así que como tal, no será tan largo como el cuarto o el quinto lo fueron.**

 **Y bien, ya con todo dicho, comencemos…**

* * *

 **Capu6: Consecuencias…**

* * *

 **T** res días habían transcurrido desde entonces.

Justo ahora, el chico se encontraba en el cuartel general de la brigada, entrenando como siempre, sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado, y todos lo notaron.

A diferencia de hace un par de semanas, el Issei de ahora era totalmente diferente, su actitud despreocupada y amable se apagó totalmente, en su lugar, ahora se encontraba un hombre con una personalidad fría, cortante, y constantemente sarcástica, las únicas personas con las que sonreía de vez en cuando eran las chicas y Ophis, ya que incluso se distanció de su madre.

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento diario, el chico secó su sudor y se alejó de allí.

Todo esto era observado por la madre de este, quien agachó su cabeza con una expresión de culpa, su hijo ahora estaba alejado de ella, y todo se debía a las decisiones de ella, había enviado a Issei y sus compañeras cuando había otras agrupaciones que podían hacerlo, siempre Issei era enviado al peligro, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sus decisiones por poco y cuestan la vida de las chicas que convivían con él, algo que su hijo no le perdonaba todavía.

La mujer interrumpió su tren de pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella desde atrás.

-puedo oler tu tristeza, Leviathan- la voz de Crom Cruach rompió el silencio entre ellos –yo siendo tú no me preocuparía por él, ese mocoso es insistente y terco, no se rendirá hasta que su hembra esté nuevamente a salvo, y cuando lo logre, volverá a ser como antes-

\- ¿tú crees? – murmuró la castaña.

-no lo creo- el dragón negó con su cabeza -…estoy seguro de ello, deberías confiar más en tu cría ¿sabes? –

-pero…- la mujer giró su cabeza hacia el moreno, notando que este ya no se encontraba allí –hah, espero que tengas razón, me duele decirlo, pero lo conoces mejor que yo-

La mujer solo ajustó sus lentes, para luego alejarse de allí.

* * *

Inframundo.

* * *

Y si en la brigada llovía, en el inframundo no escampaba.

Los tres días subsiguientes al ataque ocuparon sin mayor problema un lugar entre los días más complicados de sobrellevar por los dirigentes demoniacos en toda su historia.

Justo como Sirsechz anotó, el revuelo armado por el consejo demoniaco fue enorme, no solo por el ataque al castillo o la desaparición de Riser, la razón principal de su descontento fue la interrupción del "matrimonio del siglo", tal conjunto de hechos logró poner a los altos círculos en una situación bastante precaria.

Sirsechz estaba siendo "Investigado" por haber "dejado escapar" a un prófugo del inframundo como Creuserey, Serafall también, ya que causó grandes estragos en el castillo Gremory, aún si el clan del pelirrojo no levantó cargos en su contra, algunos afectados no fueron tan condescendientes.

Con Ajuka la situación no fue tan grave, ya que el tema del ataque a Agreas se mantuvo lo más secreto posible.

Sin embargo, el mayor afectado políticamente con esto fue Lord Gremory, el pelirrojo estaba comprometido con la desaparición de Riser al permitir que su secuestrador escapara, eso sin contar que su situación se agravaba si se tenía en cuenta que al final el hombre se rehusó un poco al matrimonio. Tal hecho logró que los del clan Phenex pensaran que el pelirrojo incluso pudo haber pagado para que su hija se salvara del matrimonio.

Por otro lado, el clan Phenex también se vio afectado, la desaparición de su tercer hijo causó un enorme descontento y preocupación entre ellos, Ruval y Reynard, los hijos mayores, movían todos los hilos posibles para lograr localizar a su hermano, pero parecía imposible, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Como si fuese poco, el clan Sitri también expresó su descontento ante los recientes hechos, su segunda hija fue herida al igual que su reina, y Serafall estaba inmersa en una situación difícil, sin mencionar el hecho de que se vieron obligados a atender a los afectados, generando en ellos bastantes gastos.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue la participación del clan Bael, o la casa del gran rey, su influencia política era igual o superior a la de los reyes demonio, y justo era esa casa la encargada de presionar la situación en contra de los reyes demonio y los clanes implicados.

En resumen, el panorama pintaba bastante mal para todo el inframundo en general, contaban con la suerte de que los sectores medios no conocían la verdad, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para eso, lo cual, de ocurrir armaría un revuelo mayor, ya que la gente se pondría en alerta, por miedo a un futuro ataque.

Solo esperaban que la situación no empeorara ahora que estaban en aras de una negociación de paz entre las tres facciones judeo-cristianas…

* * *

Cuartel General, Khaos Brigade.

* * *

Luego de haberse organizado, el chico se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kan´u, la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida.

El joven castaño se acercó a ella con suavidad, organizando un mechón de cabello que eclipsaba su bello rostro.

-en realidad lo siento mucho, Kan- murmuró el chico, acariciando el rostro de la pelimorada -…pero, haré que vuelvas a ver, te lo juro…-

Como pocas veces, el castaño se acercó al rostro de la chica, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el chico se retiró de la habitación de la mujer, dejándola descansar.

Sin saberlo, la chica no estaba del todo dormida, logró escuchar sus palabras, y sonrió por ello, si su líder lo prometía, lo cumpliría sin importar que.

Kan´u era posiblemente la mujer que más respeto le profesaba a su líder, no es que las demás fuesen desleales o irrespetuosas, la diferencia era que este respeto, al igual que su lealtad se reflejaba en su actitud, cualquier cosa que el castaño le pedía, ella lo hacía sin rechistar, incluso sonreía por ello. Su actitud también era la más sencilla y reservada en "The Forgotten", ella, a diferencia de las demás, no contaba con demasiadas amistades, su carácter era siempre estoico y tímido, un rasgo heredado desde su infancia.

Kan´u Unchō nació como una humana normal, con la diferencia de que en su cuerpo corría la sangre del legendario héroe de los tres reinos, Guan Yu, sus padres pertenecían a un pequeño grupo de nómadas, en el cual los hombres se encargaban de cazar y las mujeres de cocinar y defender los niños de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás niñas, Kan encontró su verdadera pasión al ver como su padre cazaba, su talento natural para usar la lanza fue notado de inmediato por su padre, quien no tardó en adiestrarla en la cacería y defensa.

Así pasó su primera década.

Luego de unos meses, sus padres enfermaron gravemente y murieron, así que, con gran pesar, la chica abandonó su aldea.

Kan vagó por distintos lugares durante algún tiempo, hasta que un día fue encontrada por un viejo Yōkai, Tokusō era su nombre. El Yōkai vio potencial en ella y decidió entrenarla más, para luego instruirla en el uso del Tōki, dotándola de una capacidad superior a cualquier humano promedio.

Como recompensa por superar su entrenamiento, Tokusō le obsequió la lanza de su ancestro, **Seiryutō**.

Después de eso, la chica dejó la tutoría de su maestro, pues ya no tenía nada más que aprender.

Unas semanas después, Kan´u, quien ya contaba con 12 años, decidió inscribirse en un torneo de lucha infantil, en el cual participó, quedando en segundo lugar.

Tal hecho la sorprendió de sobremanera, nunca antes había sido vencida en un combate contra alguien que no fuese su maestro.

Y la persona que la derrotó fue un niño de su misma edad, quien era nada más y nada menos que el Sekiryūtei de la generación actual, Issei Hyōdō Leviathan.

Ese día aprendió que no siempre puede ganarse en una batalla.

Pero lo que pasó después no se lo esperaba, la madre del castaño se ofreció a entrenarla si aceptaba ir con ella, algo que la pelimorada aceptó al no tener más opción, yendo con ella, lograría vivir sin tener que matarse para ello, además podría hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo.

A diferencia de las demás mujeres que compartían con el chico, y contando su carácter frio, ella no tuvo mayores problemas para relacionarse con el castaño, guardaba cierto grado de respeto para con él, debido a que ambos practicaban artes marciales, mismo hecho que favoreció la comunicación entre ambos.

Las intenciones de la chica eran claras, hacerse más fuerte y luego forjar su camino de forma independiente, por eso se trazó la meta de superar al castaño que logró vencerla, misma meta que se hacía cada vez más difícil de alcanzar, al ver como la brecha entre ambos se ampliaba cada vez más, el chico nació con un talento nato, y a diferencia de otras personas, trabajaba duro constantemente para pulirlo.

Dos años pasaron y ella no se quedaba atrás, sus entrenamientos se intensificaron, demostrando así su gran talento en las artes marciales, hecho que la hizo una joven temida en la brigada, valiéndole el sobrenombre de [Diosa de las artes marciales][Budō No Megami].

Luego de unos meses la chica decidió incluirse en la creciente unidad élite de la Khaos Brigade, "The Forgotten", la cual estaba formada por personas con ascendencia sobrenatural, tales como la descendiente de la bruja Medea, una Kunoichi del clan Koichi, el dragón emperador rojo, entre otras tantas personalidades.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses, cuando una de las personas más poderosas de "The Forgotten" decidió abandonar el grupo, solo para ser seguida por otro importante miembro del equipo, tal hecho fue un duro golpe para la moral del líder de este, quien estuvo a punto de disolverlo.

Sin embargo, el apoyo moral de las cinco chicas restantes y ella misma, logró reponer el ánimo del chico, quien retomó sus entrenamientos, al igual que la mayoría de ellas.

Pocos meses después, se incorporaron los últimos miembros del equipo, Medusa y Jeanne.

De ese modo, entre misiones y entrenamientos, la confianza del grupo se fue afianzando, y Kan´u, muy a su desconcierto, se fue interesando cada vez más en su rival jurado, ya no buscaba alcanzarlo y dejar la brigada, ahora solo quería compartir el mayor tiempo posible con el líder del equipo.

Confusa por tal hecho, la chica buscó la opinión de sus compañeras, quienes, para su sorpresa, pasaban por el mismo predicamento, la única excepción era la mayor del grupo, quien profesaba sus sentimientos por el castaño de otra manera, sin embargo, conocía que era lo que las chicas tenían por el castaño.

La razón del comportamiento de las mujeres se debía en gran parte al poder y la influencia del dragón rojo en ellas, sumado a las cautivantes cualidades del chico, tales como su tenacidad, su valentía, su amabilidad y su carisma.

Hyōdō Issei no era alguien perfecto ni por asomo, como cualquier otro ser tenía defectos, preocupaciones, inseguridades y problemas, pero siempre se las arreglaba para salir de sus dificultades, aprender de ellas, y por consiguiente fortalecerse, eran esas las cosas que tanto le atraían a la pelimorada, y a las demás también.

Le tomó un tiempo identificarlo, pero logró descubrir la fuente de sus sentimientos, estaba enamorada del castaño, solo que su personalidad y actitud no lo demostraban, por fuera aparentaba ser una chica seria y segura, pero en su interior se sentía inquieta, simplemente estaba enamorada.

Por esa misma razón, ella jamás dudaría de Issei, confiaba en él como en ninguna otra persona, y jamás perdería su confianza en él.

Pero por ahora, lo mejor para ella sería descansar, aún debía recuperarse.

* * *

Inframundo, Castillo Gremory.

* * *

Otra de las personas afectadas era Rias Gremory, su nobleza estaba en un deplorable estado, sin contar el hecho de que su caballero aún no despertaba, unos minutos más y hubiese fallecido sin duda.

El hecho de que hubiese personas con poderes tan elevados le erizaba la piel del miedo, especialmente el líder del grupo era quien causaba esa sensación.

Sin embargo, algo que tenía consumidos los pensamientos de la pelirroja era su intuición, sentía que conocía a aquellas personas de alguna parte, solo que no lograba identificar de dónde.

Por decreto de los reyes demonio, ni ella, Ravel, ni su amiga Sona podrían asistir a la academia hasta nueva orden, ya tenían su coartada lista, así que no habría problema.

Otro hecho destacable era la creciente preocupación de sus progenitores, según había escuchado, el tal Mr. Red había resultado ser el Sekiryūtei, sin contar el hecho de que una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban conocía magias en exceso peligrosas, solo que su madre se negaba a contarle más del asunto.

La situación no pintaba nada bien para ella, su familia estaba envuelta en un problema bastante serio, aunque, sonaría cruel, pero esto podría beneficiarle en cierta forma, incluso si Riser aparecía, dudaba que él, o algún otro demonio noble se mantuviera de acuerdo en oficiar un matrimonio con ella, sin sumarle que la reputación de su familia estaba decreciendo lentamente.

También cabe mencionar el hecho del extraño comportamiento de su reina, Akeno, la mencionada comenzó a entrenarse y mejorar su manejo mágico. Cuando Rias le preguntó sobre la razón de ello, la Himejima solo se limitó a responder: "me he propuesto superar a alguien, y la única forma de lograrlo es entrenando".

Al igual que ella, Koneko había estado entrenando también, sin embargo, a diferencia de Akeno, el semblante de la peliplatina era bastante confuso, se veía preocupada y distraída.

Por ahora, solo le restaba esperar, no había forma de que las cosas empeorasen, ¿verdad?

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

* * *

En otro lugar, dos mujeres se encontraban platicando, la primera de ellas era la madre del chico, mientras que la segunda era la llamada "M.C".

El lugar donde se encontraban era un enorme castillo victoriano, el cual no escatimaba en lujos y estilo, se veía perfectamente conservado.

-creo que deberías volver, Mi*al*ka, las cosas han estado complicadas con Issei, no es que dude de él, pero le vendría bien tu ayuda, siempre sabes cómo animarlo- aconsejó la castaña, observando fijamente los orbes carmesíes de la pelinegra.

-tal vez tengas razón Katerea- asintió la morena –sin embargo, él debe superar este obstáculo por sí mismo, de esa forma podrá fortalecerse, nunca se sabe en qué momento el decida tomar su propio camino-

-es cierto, aunque preferiría que no fuese así- murmuró la demoniza.

-él es un dragón, seres como ellos no están subyugados a nadie, deberías prepararte, porque tarde, o temprano, el dejará la brigada, lo sabes ¿verdad? – la castaña asintió ante las palabras de la vampiresa –además, por más que quisiera, no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a esa chica sin convertirla, conozco a un par de personas que pueden hacerlo, pero no será necesario, yo sé que el cumplirá su promesa de ayudarla, a su manera-

-tienes razón, agradezco tus palabras-

-por nada, estoy aquí para ayudar- la morena le restó importancia al asunto, sacando del bolsillo de su vestido una pequeña caja de color negro –aquí están tus queridos cristales, espero te sirvan-

-bien, gracias de nuevo- con un asentimiento mutuo, la castaña desapareció de allí.

-vamos a ver que harás ahora Ise, las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes a partir de ahora- fue el murmullo de la mujer, quien sonrió levemente ante sus palabras.

* * *

Cuartel general, Khaos Brigade.

* * *

Cierto castaño observaba las nubes desde una de las ventanas del cuartel, su semblante se mostraba serio y en cierto modo, molesto.

 **Squish.**

Un particular sonido llamó la atención del chico, quien giro su vista hacia su derecha, encontrando la fuente de este, una pequeña planta.

Algo curioso fue ver como la pequeña planta comenzaba a retorcerse y convulsionar, deformándose de forma grotesca, hasta alcanzar una altura de casi 3 metros, para luego transformarse en una especie de árbol verde con unas atemorizantes y gigantescas flores espinosas, que se asimilaban a tarascas dentadas.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se puso en guardia ni nada por el estilo, apenas y se inmutó por el hecho, sabía quién era el causante de ello, o en este caso, la causante.

-te ves bastante tenso Leviathan- murmuró una mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó el chico con molestia.

-uuhh~ relájate un poco Ise~- la descarada mujer solo se rio con gracia, pasando de largo la advertencia del castaño –tal vez una pequeña aspiración de Cannabis Sativa te ayude a alegrarte-

-lárgate con tus cosas a otro lugar, Christine- el chico encaró a la mujer, mirándola con frialdad.

La llamada Christine era una joven mujer, aproximadamente entre sus veinte, cabello rojo con tintes anaranjados y ojos verdes claros, casi dorados, empero, lo más resaltante de ella eran sus vestiduras, pues estas estaban compuestas por un conjunto de… hojas, si, su ropa estaba hecha completamente de brillantes y pequeñas hojas verdes, hecho que hacía destacar su escultural figura, en pocas palabras, una belleza salvaje.

-hmmm, como quieras entonces- la chica se encogió de hombros, acariciando la monstruosa planta –supongo que por eso las plantas son mejores que cualquier otro ser, ellas nunca se molestan, nunca se quejan…-

La mujer siguió con su estresante monólogo sobre la botánica, el cual el chico ni se molestó en oír.

Christine era una de las personas más relevantes en la brigada, al ser la única sobreviviente de un conjunto de experimentos realizados en la organización, en los cuales se sometían a miembros humanos de la organización a diversos estímulos, tales como sobreexposición al fuego, agua, electricidad o algún otro elemento, con el fin de despertar en los sujetos de prueba las llamadas "quinesias", telequinesis, piroquinesis, aeroquinesis, etc; en su caso, ella se vio sobreexpuesta a diversos tipos de plantas venenosas y derivados clorofílicos, hecho que despertó en ella la temida Chlorokinesia o cloroquinesis, el control de las plantas y/o árboles.

Asimismo, adquirió la capacidad de crear diferentes compuestos vegetales, tales como afrodisiacos, venenos, ácidos y medicinas.

Claro que a Issei se le hizo interesante, incluso consideró ofrecerle la oportunidad de unirse al equipo, pero, simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

Pese a ello, ambos se volvieron amigos, aunque no eran tan cercanos como las integrantes del equipo con el líder de este.

Asimismo, curiosamente, el castaño pensaba que la pelirroja era lesbiana, cuando ni siquiera lo era.

-por favor, cállate- pidió el castaño.

-como quieras- la pelirroja tomó un hondo respiro -… ¿qué te pasó? Te ves realmente molesto-

-mentiría si te dijera que estoy bien- suspiró el castaño.

-somos amigos, puedes contarme tus problemas si quieres- Christine acarició la espalda del castaño –tal vez pueda ayudarte, Leviathan-

-está bien, voy a contarte…-

Durante los siguientes minutos, el castaño le comentó la razón de su comportamiento, se encontraba enfadado consigo mismo, ya que había sido su culpa que Kan´u saliese afectada, no solo eso, sus amigas estuvieron a punto de haber fallecido de no haber sido por su suerte o su astucia.

Christine guardó silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¿sabes? Creo que no deberías culparte tanto- la pelirroja inició la nueva conversación –ellas te siguieron por cuenta propia, sabían a qué se enfrentaban-

-pero yo…-

-tu hiciste lo que debías hacer, protegiste sus vidas después de todo- cortó la mujer –tal vez no haya salido como esperabas, pero lo importante es que hayan sobrevivido, así tendrás la oportunidad de seguir mejorando a su lado, ¿no te parece? –

-entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer ahora? – cuestionó el joven castaño.

-la pregunta sobra, cumple lo que les prometiste y aprende de tus errores, piénsalo, tal vez para tu próxima misión ninguna salga herida- la mujer enfocó su vista en el brazo izquierdo del chico –además… ¿no crees que tu compañero pueda ayudarte?, los dragones son viejos, probablemente conozca algún método para ayudarla-

\- ¡! – el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba tan cerrado que no se le había ocurrido esa idea en primer lugar.

-por lo que veo apenas te das de cuenta- Christine negó con su cabeza –supongo que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de qué hablar, así que, me retiro-

-de acuerdo, gracias por animarme Christine, eres una buena amiga-

La mujer ignoró la punzada en su pecho y sonrió satisfecha.

-no hay de que, simplemente quise ayudarte- contestó la pelirroja –si necesitas algo de mi parte, solo dímelo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance-

Ambos se abrazaron de forma amistosa, para después despedirse.

Luego de aquello, la mujer se alejó de allí mientras que el castaño se quedó charlando con su compañero dragón.

\- [ya me había olvidado de esa mocosa, socio] – comentó el dragón.

-sí, eso parece- asintió el chico -llevaba tiempo sin verla-

\- [aunque, es bueno saber que aún siguen siendo amigos] –

-sí, aunque me siento apenado de mi comportamiento con ella- refiriéndose a sus anteriores reacciones - ¿crees que haya tenido que ver con mi energía draconiana? –

\- [en efecto] – asintió Ddraig – [¿recuerdas cuando peleaste con ese pelirrojo?] –

El chico asintió ante la pregunta de su compañero.

\- [bien, en esa ocasión estuviste a punto de activar la [Juggernaut Drive], el mero hecho de comenzar el cántico implica una enorme acumulación de energía dragontina, la cual, si no se libera, se queda estancada en el cuerpo del anfitrión, incluyendo también la maldición de la [Boosted Gear] – explicó el dragón – [esto influye negativamente en tus sentimientos, haciéndote más inestable, eso sumado a tus sentimientos de culpa por lo que le sucedió a esas chicas te hacen más susceptible a enojarte o sentirte triste] –

-entiendo, entonces, ¿Cómo puedo liberar esa energía? – cuestionó el chico.

\- [un buen pajazo serviría] – el dragón se ganó una mala mirada del chico – [ya, ya, mentí, la forma en la que puedes liberar tu energía acumulada es sencilla, transfiéresela a algo, tu barco tal vez] –

-pero, ¿y la energía maldita? –

\- [no te preocupes, energía es energía, los barcos voladores asgardianos absorben cualquier tipo de energía, para luego convertirla en energía totalmente "combustible" para ellos] –

-entiendo- asintió el chico -lo haré después-

\- [como digas, chico] – el dragón rojo se encogió de hombros imaginariamente – [sé por qué estás hablando conmigo en este momento, así que vamos al grano, la única forma en que puedes ayudar esa chica es cambiando su raza, preferentemente a dragón, y solo hay dos formas para ello, reencarnarla en otra raza, o…] –

\- "eso" ¿verdad? – el dragón rojo asintió ante la pregunta de su anfitrión –pe-pero, si lo hiciera, me estaría aprovechando de su condición-

\- [es todo lo que puedo hacer de parte mía, por desgracia, muchos de mis recuerdos son borrosos, aunque…] – el dragón guardó silencio – […creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarla realmente, y está mucho más cerca de lo que imaginas] –

\- ¿quién es Ddraig? Dímelo por favor-

\- [bueno, ya que insistes… adelante] – otorgó el reptil.

- _hola Ise-_

 _\- ¿_ Natha-san? – cuestionó el chico en shock.

* * *

Castillo Gremory, Biblioteca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zeoticus Gremory se encontraba hablando con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violeta.

-así que " " resultó ser el anfitrión del dragón emperador rojo, eso es sorpresivo- murmuró la morena.

-no solo eso, hay algo más que debes saber, Serafall- Zeoticus puntualizó.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

-el Sekiryūtei de esta era puede utilizar la cristalización de la materia oscura líquida, el **[Cocytus]** – reveló con preocupación.

\- ¿la habilidad única de la reina demonio Leviathan? –

-eso parece- Zeoticus asintió ante las palabras de Serafall.

-si lo que dices es cierto, eso significa que… ¿Katerea tuvo un hijo con un humano? –

-es probable, aunque, el hecho de que un descendiente perdido de una de las mujeres más poderosas en la historia del inframundo aparezca de la nada, causando caos y desorden, es bastante preocupante- el argumento del pelirrojo estaba cargado de razón -…puedo asegurar que se armará un revuelo enorme si lo que vi, se llegase a saber por el concejo de ancianos-

-entonces…-

-sí, solo mi esposa, mi hijo y tú lo saben, y es algo que debemos mantener en secreto, al menos por ahora-

-el dragón blanco está aliado con los caídos, y el rojo es un terrorista, esto pinta un panorama bastante oscuro para el inframundo- analizó la morena.

-tienes razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es prepararnos, si lo que mis informantes dicen es cierto, estamos en peligro, todos-

\- ¿acaso hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme? –

-por desgracia sí, muchas personas poderosas se han aliado bajo una misma bandera, la mayoría de ellas son renegados que buscan la destrucción y la anarquía, escoria de la sociedad- explicó el pelirrojo -ese grupo terrorista se llama… la brigada del caos-

-un grupo con personas así debe tener alguien fuerte que los mantenga bajo control- analizó la morena.

-es correcto, por eso debemos rogar que su líder no sea el ser que me dijeron que era-

\- ¿Cuál ser es ese que te preocupa? -

-hay una alta probabilidad de que quien lidera esa organización sea Ophis, el dragón del infinito…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

* * *

Espacio mental (Issei)

* * *

La antigua Leviathan observaba con tranquilidad el semblante turbado del chico, quien no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-entonces, ¿hay un método con el que puedo ayudar a Kan? – preguntó el castaño.

 _-en efecto, aunque es algo muy beneficioso, también requiere un sacrificio de tu parte…-_

\- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó él.

- _tal vez ya lo sepas, pero como Leviathan has logrado heredar la capacidad de controlar cualquier fluido, sin contar tu capacidad de auto-curación nata, algo que desafortunadamente Katerea no heredó-_ ella continuó con su explicación mientras el aire a su alrededor se hacía más frío -… _una de las habilidades más notables que posees es una clase de agua que tiene la capacidad de curar heridas no mortales, ¿verdad? –_

 _-_ así es…-

- _bien, resulta que mientras aún vivía logré crear una variante del "agua curativa" convencional, la cual tiene la capacidad de curar enfermedades, maldiciones, heridas mortales, heridas hechas con energía natural, incluso heridas espirituales-_

 _-_ e-eso es imposible…-

- _no, en lo absoluto, sin embargo, se requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación para aprender esa habilidad, algo de lo cual no dispones ahora, es una habilidad compleja y peligrosa, que balancea completamente todas las energías que te rodeen, y las concentra en una forma benéfica, ya sea para ti, o para otra persona-_ explicó la morena _-te concederé la capacidad para usar esa habilidad solo por una vez, tendrás que aprenderla por ti mismo luego, sin embargo, por ahora tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a manejar esa clase de equilibrios, así que para evitar dañarte seriamente, tendrás que hacer un sacrificio-_

-no importa el precio, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo con tal de que Kan´u pueda ver de nuevo- declaró Issei con convicción - ¿qué debo ofrecer? -

- _de acuerdo, el precio a pagar es… tus brazos-_

* * *

Casa de Issei.

* * *

El castaño apareció en la sala de su casa, allí se encontraban Medea, Fuka y Jeanne, las tres chicas solo observaban la nada, con un semblante de tristeza impreso en sus rostros.

-yoh…- el recién llegado castaño alzó su mano como saludo.

-hola, Ise-sama/Ise-kun/I-kun- saludaron las tres "cazadoras" con rostros algo menos acongojados.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo solo se miraron en silencio, hecho aprovechado por el líder de este, para tomar asiento frente a ellas.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Kan? – preguntó la rubia.

-ya está consciente, pero, como ustedes saben, ella fue…- el chico se detuvo por un momento -…como sea, estuve averiguando sobre ello, el efecto de magia curativa, lagrimas Phenex o Sacred Gears es totalmente fútil en ella, por un momento, creí que no habría esperanza-

-eso significa que…- Medea adoptó un rostro de regocijo.

-sí, aún hay algo que se puede hacer, sin embargo, no estoy totalmente seguro de que funcione- explicó el castaño.

\- ¿cuál es ese método? – cuestionó la castaña rojiza.

-por ahora es un secreto, solo quería informarles, además de disculparme con ustedes, fui un idiota al enviarlas de frente contra el peligro, soy un fracaso como líder, un fracaso como persona- el chico agachó su cabeza -…lo siento mucho, chicas, por mi culpa ustedes…-

-no te preocupes I-kun- cortó la rubia -…también fue nuestra culpa por subestimarlos, los errores suceden-

-aun así, yo…-

-Ise-kun, ¿tú nos obligaste a seguirte? – cuestionó Fūka.

-n-no, pero…-

-entonces no es tu culpa- cortó ella -nosotras te seguimos por nuestra propia voluntad, sabíamos al riesgo que nos exponíamos, así que no debes pensar eso-

-lo que dice Fūka es cierto, Ise-sama, no debe sentirse culpable, nosotras confiamos plenamente en usted y sus decisiones, sabemos que siempre ha buscado lo mejor para nosotras, así que deje de atacarse a usted mismo, usted es el mejor líder que podríamos tener, y lo seguirá siendo siempre- animó la hechicera.

-gracias chicas, les agradezco todo su apoyo-

-no es nada I-kun- la rubia habló por todas, restándole importancia al asunto -por ahora lo mejor es esperar a que el estado de Kan y Medusa mejore-

-y enfocarnos en seguir mejorando- secundó la peliazul.

-es verdad- asintió la kunoichi -la reunión de facciones debe estar cerca, así que debemos prepararnos-

-tienen razón, por ahora lo mejor es seguir entrenando- asintió el castaño -iré a visitar a Medusa, volveré luego, cuídense mucho, chicas-

-usted también, Ise-sama-

Sin más que decir, el castaño desapareció de allí.

* * *

División de investigación, Khaos Brigade [IDKB]

* * *

-hey, ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo, mierdecillas? – cuestionó un joven albino de ojos rojos, mientras forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que lo tenían apresado.

-Hola, Frederik-kun, mi nombre es Sonia, puedes llamarme Doctora Silver, si gustas-

Frente al exorcista renegado se encontraba una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul helado, con una tableta de apuntes en su mano.

-ora, ora, ora, ¿acaso quieres violarme? ¿sí? ¿eso quieres puta? – el albino seguía con su altanería.

-oh, no me agrada esa actitud tuya, Frederik-kun, una dama no debe tratarse de esa manera- la mujer negó con su cabeza mientras tomaba nota en su tableta -veamos, según mi bitácora, el individuo muestra una actitud retorcida y psicótica, probablemente causada por deseos reprimidos o traumas sufridos a edad temprana, tal hecho, puede impactar de forma considerable en el experimento- murmuraba para sí misma.

\- ¿ahora hablas sola? Y me llaman a mi loco- murmuraba el exorcista.

-Doctora Silver…- la voz de un joven llamó la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó la mujer.

-me permito informarle que Katerea-sama acaba de enviarle el último elemento necesario para la creación de las piezas de vinculación- informó el joven.

-ya veo, así que ya trajo los cristales, bien, en cuanto termine con este asunto me dirigiré al laboratorio de investigación para casos especiales, por ahora, entrégame los cristales y retírate-

-como ordene, doctora- acatando la orden, el chico se retiró de allí.

-bien, vamos a comenzar con el experimento, tú quieres poder, ¿verdad? – cuestionó la doctora.

-sí, y si tiene descuento es aún mejor- respondió el albino.

\- ¿descuento? Lo siento, no puedo entender tus palabras, Frederik-kun, pero, lo tomaré como un sí- la doctora enfocó su vista en un panel de control -…ahora, podemos empezar-

 **Clap.**

Con un sonoro aplauso de parte de la doctora, el albino fue levantado por las cadenas, siendo depositado en una cápsula cristalizada, llena de un líquido ambarino-verdoso.

-relájate Frederik-kun, si todo sale bien, tendrás un poder mayor al que has imaginado- ante las palabras de la mujer, el albino fue sumergido por completo.

-bien, comencemos- una grabadora de audio apareció frente a ella -día xx-xx-xxxx, hora 13:07, damos inicio al proceso llamado "Mutación Quimérica"-

* * *

Cuartel General Khaos Brigade.

* * *

El castaño apareció en el cuartel general de la brigada del caos, ganándose nuevamente la atención de los allí presentes.

-hola- saludó el chico, para luego dirigirse hacia un lugar en especial.

-es Issei-sama- murmuraron algunos.

-se ve mucho más serio que de costumbre- cuchicheaban otros.

-escuché que la última misión en la que participó no le fue tan bien- dijo una maga encapuchada.

-supongo que por eso se ve diferente-

-sea como sea, se ve aún más guapo con ese rostro enfadado- concluyó otra maga, ganándose los asentimientos de sus compañeras.

-ugh- el chico solo agachó su rostro al oírlas.

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar al cuarto de Medusa, por mera cortesía tocó la puerta, aun cuando sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa.

-puedes pasar, Ise-

…la voz de Medusa lo invitó a entrar.

\- ¡! – sin poder creerlo, el castaño ingresó a la habitación.

-hola- la pelirrosa sonrió al verlo.

-Medusa…- el castaño la observó con un rostro de sorpresa, se suponía que tardaría al menos una semana más en despertar.

-te ves sorprendido Ise- la pelirrosa se encontraba recostada en su cama, con sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, lograba captar los movimientos y gestos de su líder, aún sin verlo.

\- ¿co-como te sientes? – preguntó el castaño, acercándose a ella.

-algo adolorida, pero al menos puedo levantarme y caminar un poco- respondió ella.

-ya veo, por favor, abre tus ojos- pidió él.

-n-no…- la voz de ella se turbó, estaba temerosa -…tengo miedo de dañarte-

-sé que no lo harás, yo confío en ti, Medusa-

-pero…-

-por favor, hazlo- pidió de nueva cuenta.

-d-de acuerdo- ella acató la orden, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

\- ¡! – como si de una defensa se tratase, los ojos del castaño cambiaron a su forma de dragón.

El chico admiró en silencio el precioso brillo rojo de aquella mortal mirada.

Lentamente, trazó con sus dedos un patrón en la frente de la chica, el cual brilló en color rojo, para luego desaparecer.

Al instante, los ojos de Medusa perdieron aquel brillo rojo, volviendo a su recién adquirido color rosa.

\- ¿lo ves? Por eso me negué a abrir mis ojos- comentó ella con pesar.

-sabes que no tengo miedo de ti, mientras más espinas tiene una rosa, más hermosa es- declamó el castaño.

-t-tonto- Medusa se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, sonriendo.

\- ¿sabes? Quiero disculparme contigo, ya se los dije a las demás también, pero quiero que sepas, que lo siento mucho por ser un tonto-

-si ya se los dijiste a ellas, entonces sabrás también mi respuesta, ¿verdad? – la pelirrosa sonrió un poco.

-bueno, sí, pero, como líder de este equipo, es mi responsabilidad aceptar los errores que pueda llegar a cometer-

-eres un tonto, todos cometemos errores, así que deja de culparte por ello, solo olvídalo y ya-

-de acuerdo- asintió el chico, derrotado -por cierto, he notado algo en ti, te ves diferente, tus ojos son muestra de ello-

-así que lo notaste…-

-no te preocupes, no te obligaré a contarme nada, de hecho, estoy feliz que estés bien- Issei sonrió con calidez -además, tus ojos ahora hacen juego con la gema de tu anillo-

-jajaja- la chica soltó una pequeña risa -es cierto, gracias por animarme-

-no te preocupes, por ahora será mejor que descanses, aún no te has recuperado del todo- aconsejó el chico.

-de acuerdo- la pelirrosa aceptó resignada.

-por ahora me retiro Medusa, trata de descansar y no te sobre-esfuerces ¿sí? – la chica asintió mientras el castaño creaba un círculo mágico de teletransporte.

-espera Ise- ella se sentó sobre la cama, rápidamente.

\- ¿hmm? ¿Qué pa?…hmfh- el chico no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue besado de improviso.

-cuidate mucho- la princesa de las serpientes sonrió de forma discreta, lamiendo un poco sus labios.

-uhh, cla-claro, tú también- el chico puso en su rostro una sonrisa de atontado.

\- (definitivamente debo acostumbrarme a esto) - pensó para sí mismo, antes de alzar su mano y desaparecer de allí, esto ante la sonrisa de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Inframundo, despacho del Maō Lucifer.

* * *

Cierto pelirrojo Ex-Gremory, se encontraba en su despacho, revisando algunos documentos, especialmente demandas instauradas en su contra, las más destacadas eran por parte de la familia Phenex y los Bael, agradecía que los Sitri hubiesen sido condescendientes con él, si no, todo estaría peor.

-vaya- suspiró el pelirrojo con cansancio -esto se está poniendo imposible, cuanto más papeleo diligencio, más papeleo aparece, es como una maldición-

-sí, tienes razón Sirsechz- la voz de un recién llegado Ajuka lo sacó de su monólogo.

-Ajuka, ¿Qué te trae por este lugar? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-solo estaba de visita- comentó el peliverde.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación de Agreas? –

-mejorando, muchos de los objetos que daba por perdidos fueron recuperados, se llevaron algunos cristales de reencarnación…-

\- ¿y qué más se llevaron? – cuestionó Sirsechz al ver la pausa de su compañero.

-por ahora solo tengo registro del prototipo espejo, aún no sé que más fue extraviado en el ataque, pero solamente con ese prototipo estaríamos en problemas-

-ya veo, sin embargo, es probable que la mujer que atacó la isla flotante no sepa de su verdadera función-

-tienes razón, además, aún está incompleto, necesita algunas otras muestras de seres sobrenaturales para estar terminado- explicó Ajuka.

-entiendo, y ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? –

-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, como fue un ataque sorpresivo, no tuve mayores problemas con los líderes de clan, pero en tu caso…-

-no lo sé Ajuka, cuando luché contra Creuserey pude replantearme muchas cosas…- murmuró el pelirrojo - ¿sabes? Desde que era pequeño siempre quise ser alguien que la gente admirara por su fortaleza, siempre pensé que lograr ser un Maō sería la máxima gloria de mi vida, mi mayor aspiración era proteger a mi gente, y ser admirado por ellos, algo así como su héroe…-

-entiendo…-

-pero ahora, comienzo a darme cuenta que esta puede no haber sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, honestamente, no puedo pensar en proteger al inframundo desde una silla, firmando papeles y respondiendo a demandas, a decir verdad, creo que he perdido el propósito de mi vida…-

-…- Ajuka solo esperó a que Sirsechz terminara de hablar.

-…y eso solo me hace preguntarme, ¿valió la pena? – el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, sonriente -me he privado de muchas cosas por ser un Maō, ¿y qué beneficio he sacado yo de ello? La gente me quiere, sí, pero, ¿era esa mi meta final? –

-ya veo…-

-se supone que los demonios se rigen de acuerdo a sus propios deseos, ¿Qué hacer cuando nuestro deseo no era el correcto?, me he esforzado mucho por ser un buen gobernante, pero pocos reconocieron mi esfuerzo, y muchos esperaron un desliz de mi parte para poner en tela de juicio mi trabajo, justo como ahora…-

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –

-no estoy insinuando nada, hemos sido amigos de toda la vida, así que me conoces bien, y puedes entender el punto al que quiero llegar- replicó el pelirrojo - ¿y si solo somos simples íconos del poder de los demonios? ¿qué peso tienen nuestras decisiones en el inframundo? –

-en pocas palabras, comienzas a cuestionarte si todo tu esfuerzo por llegar ha sido en vano, ¿verdad? –

-exactamente, tal vez te suene insólito, pero… estoy considerando buscar mi propio camino, rigiéndome por mis propios deseos, buscando mi propia felicidad-

\- ¿quieres decir que…? –

-en efecto…- el pelirrojo imprimió una notable seriedad en su rostro, haciendo tensar a su amigo peliverde -…estoy pensando en renunciar a mi puesto como Maō-

* * *

Cuartel General, Grigory.

* * *

Por su parte, el hombre conocido como Azazel observaba el artificial cielo nocturno del inframundo, atrás de él se encontraba Vali, cruzado de brazos.

-el cielo del inframundo es bonito- comentó el caído -…pero sigo prefiriendo lo natural, el del mundo humano es impredecible-

-ya deja de desvariar Azazel, eres raro ¿sabes? –

-eso me dicen todos- asintió el caído -…ahora estamos en negociaciones de paz, y un poderoso grupo terrorista surge de la nada, poniendo en peligro todo lo que nos hemos esforzado en lograr-

-…- Vali guardó silencio.

-ver el cielo me hace despejar mi mente un poco, ya sabes, soy un hombre serio-

-deja de citar a Exupèry, más bien, dime cuando será la reunión, quiero salir a recorrer el mundo y no puedo hacerlo siendo tu perro guardián- espetó el peliplatino.

-oioioi, relájate un poco Vali, sé que estás enojado porque el rojo no se ha encontrado contigo, pero según la información de Sirsechz, al menos sabemos que existe, y que es alguien muy fuerte, tal vez puedas pelear contra él en el futuro, o tal vez a su lado…- el caído entrecerró sus ojos un instante -…ya sabes, la vida da muchas vueltas, ¿no? –

-tal vez tengas razón, lo único que lamento es que en este mundo no exista Dios, él podría ser un buen aliciente para mi motivación de ser el más fuerte, derrotarlo con el arma que el mismo creó hubiese sido algo bastante cliché, ¿verdad? –

-bueno, es difícil entender la mente de un adicto a las batallas, pero concuerdo contigo- asintió Azazel – no sé cuándo será porque los ángeles aún no se han pronunciado de manera oficial, sin embargo, ¿Qué harías si se firmara ese tratado de paz? –

-honestamente, no lo sé, pero esta no es la época en la que debí nacer, lo único que me anima es saber que mi rival predestinado es fuerte, y que aún en la paz puedo encontrar gente poderosa para pelear-

-y cuando logres tu meta de ser el más poderoso y nadie se pueda interponer a ti, ¿qué harás? – cuestionó el mechidorado.

-si ese día llegase, probablemente moriría, un mundo en el que no hay con quien pelear seriamente es un mundo aburrido-

\- ¿harías como una supernova? –

-tal vez, nunca se sabe cómo será el futuro-

-bueno, definitivamente la voluntad del dragón blanco se ha arraigado en ti, eres el dragón blanco más poderoso de todos los tiempos, tu potencial es ilimitado, así que tu futuro es una total anomalía-

-si- asintió Vali -…eso me han dicho-

* * *

Espacio Mental (Issei)

* * *

Justo ahora, Issei se encontraba en su espacio mental, frente a él se encontraban Ddraig y Natha, la cual tenía sus ojos puestos en el rostro del chico.

- _parece que ya has tomado una decisión-_ comentó la morena - _así que te lo preguntaré nuevamente, ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus brazos por una fracción de mi poder? –_

-yo…- el castaño agachó su mirada un momento.

\- […] – Ddraig solo se mantenía en silencio solemne, ya conocía la respuesta de su compañero.

-…yo no necesitaba pensarlo- murmuró -…ambos conocen mi respuesta-

- _entonces…-_

 _-_ por protegerlas estoy dispuesto a todo, así que, yo, Issei Hyōdō Leviathan, en nombre del poder ancestral de la Maō Leviathan, acepto los términos del trato-

- _bien-_ asintió la morena -… _entonces, comencemos con el intercambio-_

* * *

Jotunheim.

* * *

Helheim, la tierra de las almas en pena, uno de los nueve mundos sostenidos en las ramas del Yggdrasil, un lugar inhóspito para casi cualquier ser, famoso por las peligrosas criaturas que lo habitan, sin contar la persona encargada de gobernarlo, pocas personas tienen el valor de visitar aquel lugar.

Una de esas personas que representan esa minoría se encontraba allí, siendo una chica de armadura dorada, con un manto de oro protegiéndola del inclemente frio y el mortal miasma presente en el aire.

-uff, no podría sentirme más agradecida con Medea en estos momentos, de no haberme prestado el Chrysomallos, probablemente estaría en problemas ahora- pensó aliviada.

Su vista se enfocó en una sombra de aspecto monstruoso, la cual se alzaba frente a ella.

-me preguntó como seguirán las demás chicas en este momento, aunque me preocupa mucho el estado de Kan´u- lentamente, una espada de color plateado se materializó en su mano derecha, expulsando una gran cantidad de aura sagrada -…estoy segura que Darling se encargará de esa situación-

- **no necesitas ponerte en guardia, jovencita, viniste a negociar, ¿no es así? –** habló la sombra, aunque su voz sonaba como un coro de múltiples voces tenebrosas.

-si, es verdad- la rubia guardó su espada, aunque se mantuvo alerta.

 **Flush.**

Para sorpresa de la chica, la sombra se deshizo, adquiriendo una forma femenina.

-si quisiese hacerte daño ya lo hubiese hecho, pero para tu suerte, respeto el ciclo de la vida- comentó la otra mujer.

-supongo que soy afortunada entonces-

-tu altanera forma de hablar se me hace bastante graciosa, pequeña, sin embargo, tu aura me inquieta un poco, siento tintes de divinidad en ella, ¿eres descendiente de algún dios? – cuestionó la mujer.

-si, pero no de alguno que usted conozca-

La diosa solo sonrió con diversión, a la par que frente a ella se materializaba una espada envuelta en bejucos y hojas, la cual entregó a la chica.

La rubia por su parte le entregó un extraño pergamino, cubierto de extrañas runas.

-a partir de este momento, la espada Misteltein pasa a tu cuidado, pequeña, espero y cuides bien de ella-

-así será… no se preocupe- asintió la rubia.

La otra mujer solo imitó su gesto, mientras en su mano derecha se materializaba la imagen de cierto castaño.

-por cierto, dile a tu líder que esperaré ansiosa el momento de nuestro encuentro- la mujer mostró un par de ardientes ojos verdes -…si bien es cierto que respeto el ciclo vital de los seres, estaría felizmente dispuesta a hacer una excepción con tal de tenerlo aquí, ya sabes, es un alma por demás valiosa, sería realmente interesante-

-…- la rubia solo guardó silencio.

-bueno, creo que ya no tengo más asuntos contigo, así que me retiro- la mujer solo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

-ahora entiendo porque todos odian a esa diosa- murmuro con aburrimiento.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, ¿me extrañaron?**

 **Sé que probablemente no, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, agregando un nuevo disparo a la diana.**

 **Hace tiempo no actualizaba este fic, así que decidí acortar su larga espera y al fin actualizar.**

 **Me disculpo con todos ustedes por la tardanza, pero no he estado muy estable de tiempo últimamente, me he visto obligado a suspender mis estudios universitarios por causa de la inestabilidad económica, y actualmente contemplo seriamente la idea de prostituirme :v :v okno.**

 **Pero, hablando seriamente, tuve que suspender mis estudios para colaborar en casa de mis padres, sin contar que actualmente estoy en mi ejército nacional prestando el servicio militar, según sé, esa misma causa ha logrado que muchos autores del fandom se hayan embolatado de aquí, así que, me acostumbré a estar calvo xd, en fin, siendo realista, no puedo garantizarles actualizaciones en este tiempo, trataré, pero no puedo prometerles nada.**

 **No siendo más, agradezco a todos ustedes el ENORME apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, acogiéndome con fervor en esta página, me siento mal por alejarme de ustedes, pero solo les pido, comprensión.**

 **Ahora, ingreso a la sección de los reviews.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes por todo, hasta la próxima ocasión.**


End file.
